Love Can Change You
by MagicmanSmokegirl
Summary: What would happen if Van never loved Hitomi? Just sit back, let me take the driver seat, and let your imagination fly!
1. 1

Love can Change You  
  
Hello my friends. You've read my comic fic, now I'm trying out a serious one. Read and enjoy.  
  
Note: The Dragonslayers are very much alive in this.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Escaflowne or any of its characters.  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
Palas. Capital of Asturia. One of the most beautiful cities on Gaea. Its graceful towers stared boldly at the sky as if daring some threat to show its face, and be defeated. For centuries, its people had been protected by kind, selfless kings and the fierce Knights Caeli.  
  
Now it didn't look nearly so beautiful. The towers had been destroyed. The king was a cowardly fool who cared nothing for his people. The knights, with one exception, were arrogant jerks, enjoying their superiority to the common folk. The enemy had come. A young leader of Zaibach, the general of the elite guymelef unit known as the Dragonslayers, had attacked and burned a large part of the city to cinders. Palas the Beautiful, had become a cesspool for the criminal element. With the army gone to fight Zaibach, murderers and rapists roamed the street at will, practicing their trade on any they passed.  
  
As the dark gray clouds rolled across the sky, totally obscuring the sun, a young woman walked down the street. Passing by the homeless and beggars, her shoes splashed in the puddles and her hair hung in tatters, blowing across her eyes, red-rimmed from crying. She stared ahead dully, not caring where she ended up. For not an hour ago her heart had been ripped from her chest with callous ease. An empty space was all that remained.  
  
'Van.' The girl named Hitomi couldn't get the name out of her head. How could he have done this to her? She had finally confessed her love for the young king. After months of waiting, of holding that feeling in she had told Van that she loved him.  
  
And she learned that he did not love her back.  
  
'Why me?' she thought to herself. 'Why did I have to come to Gaea? Life was going great, everything was swell. Then that damn beam of light took me here. What would life be like if I hadn't come to Gaea?' Hitomi laughed bitterly. 'It would be a hell of a lot better then it is now!'  
  
"What's so funny, girly?"  
  
Hitomi whirled at the sound of the voice, rough with too much alcohol, and was grabbed and dragged into an alley by two burly figures that picked her up and slammed her into the wall. One leered into her face. His hideous breath almost made her swoon.  
  
"Well." He rasped. "What do we have here?"  
  
The other figure stirred. "It's called a woman, Trek. Geez, you'd think someone with as many rapes as you under his belt would've learned to recognize one by now."  
  
"Ha, ha, ha. Very funny." Trek laughed sarcastically.  
  
Hitomi felt the feeling of fear grow as what was said registered in her mind. 'Oh my god! These two are rapists!' The fear made her struggle, which made Trek laugh. "Oh, look! She doesn't want to stay!"  
  
"You gonna do her? I wouldn't."  
  
"Yeah? Why not? Too scared?"  
  
"Yeah, and I'd be to if I were you. I've seen her in the streets before. She's with Schezar."  
  
"Right! And I'm the Strategos of Zaibach!"  
  
"I'm dead serious! Mess her up, and Schezar'll cut you up with rusty razors."  
  
Trek hesitated. Then laughed. "Then I'll just have to get rid of her after I'm done!" Hitomi struggled even more, causing him to hit her across the face. "Hold still bitch!"  
  
"Trek, this is-"  
  
"Don't say it! Don't goddamn say it! I don't care if it's a bad idea! I'm gonna have her whether you like it or not!"  
  
"Fine. Do what you want. I'll tell your brother what happened when they find your body in a ditch." The man walked away, leaving Hitomi alone with the now grinning Trek. "Now where were we?"  
  
As the man held her against the wall with one hand, he fumbled with his belt with the other hand, and Hitomi struggled wildly. Growling, Trek hit her, again, and again, each blow bringing stars to Hitomi's eyes, and stunning her body. As the rapist finally managed to get his pants down, a part of Hitomi she had never heard before screamed at her. "What are you doing?!" It yelled. "Don't you CARE if he rapes you?" "Why should it matter? Van doesn't love me, Allan loves Millerna, and my family is god knows how many miles away." "What about you?" The voice screamed. "Dammit, for the first time in your life, think about yourself!" Hitomi found no way to argue against that, and as Trek was lowering himself onto her she kicked him, very hard, in the balls.  
  
The man gaped like a fish out of water and made a high pitched mewling sound deep in his throat but no scream. Hitomi watched him for an instant. Then she smiled unpleasantly and brought her fist smashing into his face. There was a peculiar crunch as his nose shattered, and Trek did scream this time.  
  
Hitomi watched him for another moment massaging her knuckles, that peculiar smile on her face. Then she turned and walked away. 'That felt good.' She thought. 'That felt VERY good!'  
  
She didn't finish that thought, because Trek was apparently a very quick healer. The next thing she knew, Hitomi had her back pressed to his chest, a knife to her throat, and the whispered words, "This is gonna be a real pleasure." in her ear. The knife dug lightly into the skin.  
  
"I'd let her go, if I were you." The hollow voice echoed through the alley.  
  
Trek whirled. Knife still poised at Hitomi's throat, he shouted, "Who's out there?"  
  
Pause. Then, "Just a man offering some friendly advice." The voice still had no source.  
  
Trek laughed, exhaling putrid gases. "I don't need no advise, pal. But here's some for you! Clear out or the girl gets it!"  
  
"I thought you were going to rape her."  
  
"I don't need no suggestions on how to run my life!"  
  
"So you don't like suggestions or advice, hmmm? Very well. Then here is a threat. Let the girl go, or I will be forced to kill you."  
  
Trek laughed again. "Is that so? Well I got news for you! We'll be staying together!"  
  
"Not likely." Now the voice had a source. Right behind them. Trek whirled, but was struck and lost his grip on Hitomi. She fell to the ground and stuck her head on the alley wall. Dazed, she saw Trek being lifted clear off the ground by an unknown force. The rapist thrashed wildly, slashing at the arm with his knife, but no blood was drawn. His struggles grew weaker and weaker until. *Snap* His neck broke. The voice then threw the corpse out of the alley into the road. And just before Hitomi blacked out completely, the clouds above parted momentarily. For that brief moment, Hitomi saw the moonlight shine on something metallic.  
  
Then she saw blackness.  
  
  
  
A/N: How was THAT? Be sure to read and review. 


	2. 2

Love can Change You 2  
  
A/N: I don't own Escaflowne or any of its characters.  
  
Chapter 2: The Proposal.  
  
Hitomi woke up to a splitting headache. She moaned in annoyance and rolled over, burying her face in the pillow and pulling the blankets up around her. She tried to fall asleep again but it was no use. She had spoiled the moment and decided that she'd go running to help wake herself up. Maybe she could get Van to join her.  
  
Then it hit her. Van.rapists.voice.love.  
  
In a flash she remembered everything that had happened last night, and sat up in alarm. This wasn't her bed!  
  
With growing alarm, Hitomi studied the room she was in. It was large, but plain in a comfy sort of way. Along one wall were the bed and a dresser, which she guessed contained clothes. Another wall contained the biggest bookshelf she'd ever seen. A door in the remaining corner led into what was probably the main room. Curious, Hitomi walked through the door, noticing as she did that she was in the same clothes as last night. The other room contained what she thought. A desk, shelves, a chest of some sort, a coat rack, a table, and two chairs.  
  
But what surprised Hitomi about the room, was the chemistry set. Peculiar solutions bubbled and steamed in beakers, letting off strange odours as they did.  
  
Hitomi suddenly wanted out of there. She turned and ran to another door. When she got there however, the handle wouldn't turn.  
  
"Locked." She said allowed. "So I'm a prisoner of whoever took me."  
  
"Never a prisoner Hitomi". Hitomi knew that voice. She whirled and stared straight into the dark eyes of Folken Fanel.  
  
Van's brother smiled. "Think rather a guest. This is my room after all, and while you're aboard the Vione I want you to think of yourself as my guest."  
  
Suddenly Hitomi understood. "You!" she gasped. "That voice in the alley! It was you!"  
  
Folken nodded and walked over to a chair. "Won't you sit down? We have much to talk about."  
  
Numbly Hitomi complied. Her mind was awhirl with thoughts, questions, and emotions. As Folken made them some tea, Hitomi struggled to regain some order to her mind. When Folken poured her a glass she'd finally decided on a question to ask. "Why did you save me back there? It's not like we're on the same side or anything."  
  
Folken sipped his tea before answering. "To be honest, I ran across you by chance. I was returning from a meeting with King Aston and heard voices. When I had a look, you didn't seem to need any help." Folken smiled and for some reason Hitomi found herself blushing.  
  
Another thought occurred to her. "Then why did you take me here? You knew that I was your enemy."  
  
"I'm not exactly welcome in the palace right now. And leaving you alone in the alley of a dangerous town was not something I could bring myself to do."  
  
"So what now?"  
  
Folken stirred a lump of sugar into his drink. "Now we talk as if we weren't on opposite sides."  
  
For the next hour or so, Hitomi and Folken talked. Meaningless things mostly. And while they talked, Hitomi regained a sense of reality she'd lost in past few months. Her tension faded, and she relaxed. Her inner voice told her she shouldn't, that he was the enemy but she hushed it up.  
  
"So tell me," Folken said, "How did you get yourself in such a predicament, when you had two skilled fighters willing to protect you?"  
  
It took a moment for Hitomi to remember the incident last night. And when she did she felt a clinch somewhere in her chest. She sighed. 'I got to tell someone and, god help me, Folken seems to be the right one to talk to.'  
  
"Well.it's like this." Hitomi told her story. How she had told Van her secret. Why she was alone in the city at sunset. Even the empty feeling that now permeated her entire being. When she finished, she sighed and drank the last of her tea.  
  
"Well," she said, "It's not like I can go back. What would there be to go back to? I just don't know what I'll do now."  
  
Folken was silent for a full two minutes while he digested and mulled over this news. Of course his spies had told him of a fight between Van and Hitomi, but he hadn't been expecting something of this magnitude. He surreptitiously eyed Hitomi and saw how suddenly depressed she was. He knew how she felt, believe it or not. He'd told no one THAT story, not even Dornkirk. But what to do about it?  
  
Suddenly, he remembered her fight with the rapist and an idea came to him unbidden. It was a dangerous idea, one that was likely to enrage several of Zaibach's leaders, maybe even Dornkirk himself. But if he could convince the emperor of the solidarity of his plan, then it could help Zaibach, Hitomi, and assuage his own conscience at the same time. But how to spring it on her?  
  
Hitomi meanwhile had pulled herself out of her self-pity. 'Alright. The time for this regret crap is over Hitomi.' Her mind said. 'There was nothing you could do. He doesn't love you so just move on.' That was good advice and she took it. At this point, she became aware of Folken scrutinising her. "Is something wrong Folken?" She asked.  
  
Folken hurriedly phrased his response. "Hitomi", he slowly began. "If you're looking for a way to start again here on Gaea, I think I could find you a position on the Vione."  
  
Hitomi choked on the last of her tea when she heard that. "What?" She finally managed to gasp.  
  
Folken stood and stepped closer, slapping her on the back. When her coughing fit was done, he spoke. "I know how someone in your position must feel. And I'm willing to help you start again."  
  
Hitomi stared in astonishment. "The dragon affected you that much?" She asked softly. Folken looked down at his arm with a wry smile. "Yes. It did." He redirected his gaze the strange girl from another world. "Don't answer right now. Think about it, and tell me tomorrow night. I'll have a soldier direct you to some quarters of your own."  
  
Hitomi faintly nodded. Folken pressed a button on his intercom. "Chesta. Come here please." They waited for only about five minutes before a short boy, Hitomi's age, with blonde hair in a bowl cut and black and blue armour entered the room.  
  
"Yes Lord Folken?" He spoke quietly as if hoping to duck out of some sort of punishment.  
  
"I want you to escort Hitomi around the Vione. Show her to one of the guest quarters. Make sure she comes to no harm."  
  
"Yes Lord Folken". Chesta bowed and left the room, waiting outside for Hitomi. Folken turned to the girl and smiled. "Have a good time." Then he turned and went into the other room leaving Hitomi to her thoughts.  
  
'He just asked me to join Zaibach.' A part of Hitomi's mind spoke.  
  
'And why not?' Another said.  
  
'Zaibach is evil. They've killed hundreds of people, just to control power.'  
  
'It's not like Asturia was any picnic of peace and fairness. You saw the King sell out his own grandson.'  
  
'But that's because he's afraid. Of Zaibach!'  
  
'Why? Zaibach is Asturia's ally.'  
  
'Who'd trust these murderers? They burned down Fanalia!'  
  
'Why maybe Fanalia wronged them in some way.'  
  
She heard an impatient shuffling outside and shushed the voices, resolving to think about this later. For now, she'd learn her way around.  
  
A/N: Yeah, I know it's boring. I'm just trying to set up the plot. It'll get better later. Review please! 


	3. 3

Love can Change You 3  
  
"So what's your name?"  
  
Hitomi blinked. "Hitomi. Hitomi Kanzaki". She mumbled nervously. What did one say to a soldier?  
  
As if knowing what she was thinking, he smiled. "I'm Chesta. Nice to meet you".  
  
"Likewise".  
  
They walked on in silence for a moment. Then Chesta asked "Didn't I see you before?" He thought for a moment. "The fort! It was in Allen Schezar's fort! You remember?"  
  
She remembered. In fact, the memory made her blush. Allen had kissed her in front of those people. Including.  
  
Chesta laughed at the look on her face. "Don't worry about it. From what I've heard, that's the LEAST of what Schezar does!"  
  
Hitomi laughed too. "It's funny because it's true!" That caused the two to laugh even harder.  
  
When they were done, Hitomi asked Chesta a few questions about himself. "Well", he began, "I was born in Daedalus. I worked in a bakery until I was eight. That was when I was chosen to sign up for the Dragonslayers."  
  
Hitomi was surprised. "You didn't have a choice?"  
  
Chesta shook his head. "Nope. After I passed, I spent the next seven years on the Vione which is where I am today." He smiled. "I guess I'm still part baker, because I was elected the official Dragonslayer chef."  
  
"Back where I come from, you don't join the army unless you choose to."  
  
Chesta looked at her in surprise. "And where do you come from anyway?  
  
"Believe it or not, the Mystic Moon." She couldn't help but laugh at the look on Chesta's face. "I've never seen anyone as stunned as you are now!"  
  
He recovered quickly and grinned. They talked to each other about normal teen stuff. Sports. Friends. Experiences. When they came to a door, Hitomi was annoyed. She'd have liked to talk to Chesta for a while longer.  
  
The diminutive Dragonslayer handed her a key. "This is your room." He paused. "You want to rest now? Or maybe, if you're staying for a while, I could introduce you to a few of the slayers?" Hitomi looked surprised.  
  
"How did you know that I might be staying?"  
  
Chesta shrugged. "I didn't. I just guessed. So, you interested?"  
  
Hitomi hesitated. Then, "I think I'd like that."  
  
Chesta beamed. "Great! Follow me."  
  
He led Hitomi along the winding halls of the Vione, pointing out various locations as they went along. Soon Hitomi knew the way to the mess hall, the 'melef bay, the observatory, and the swimming pool. Eventually Chesta led her to the medical bay where he opened the door to find two young men in blue and black uniforms, talking to each other. They looked up as Chesta and Hitomi walked in.  
  
"Hi Chesta!" the shorter one called. He had dark green hair and eyes. "What brings you to this neck of the Vione?" He casually glanced at Hitomi, froze at what he saw, then slipped into lady-killer mode nearly as fast as Allen Schezar. "Hello young lady. Or perhaps I am mistaken. Surely a creature of such infinite beauty must be angelic in origin. My name is Viole. What might yours be?"  
  
Hitomi's lips twitched. It was growing. She couldn't help it! Much to Viole's chagrin, she burst out in hysterical laughter and couldn't seem to stop herself.  
  
Through the tears coming from her eyes she saw Chesta shake his head ruefully. "Her name's Hitomi. Lord Folken wants me to show her around so I'm taking her to meet the guys. That is until you incapacitated her just now!"  
  
The taller boy smacked Viole upside the head. "One of these days, that voice of yours is gonna get you in trouble."  
  
Viole grinned. "I can't help it! I've got to keep ahead of Dalet!" To Hitomi he said, "Sorry about that. But Dalet and I are keeping score and, right now, he's ahead."  
  
Hitomi managed to compose herself. "It's alright."  
  
The taller boy pushed up his glasses and ran a hand through his brown hair. "Welcome to the Vione. I'm Ryuon." He extended a hand, which Hitomi shook.  
  
Chesta seeing that Hitomi had recovered her senses, asked, "Do you guys know where the others are at?"  
  
Ryuon thought. "I think they're in Gatti's room", he replied. "Do you mind if we tag along?" Viole asked.  
  
Chesta looked to Hitomi who nodded quickly. "That'd be great!"  
  
***  
  
Folken stood, head bowed in respect, before the monitor. This room was always cold, but it seemed colder now as Folken awaited a verdict on his plan. He had thought of a way to phrase the idea to his emperor then gone straight to the communications chamber. He though he'd done well. If he hadn't, Dornkirk would likely turn Hitomi over to Dilandau.  
  
"Hmmm."  
  
The not quite word brought Folken's eyes into the face of his master.  
  
"Your plan is a good one Folken." The cyborg sighed inwardly. "Yes. Place her in the Dragonslayers. Train her. She will fight for Zaibach. And nothing will stand in the way of our destiny."  
  
Folken's heart twinged a little at the last order. "My lord. Is it such a good idea to put her in the Dragonslayers? Dilandau-"  
  
"Dilandau will follow my orders."  
  
"Yes my lord."  
  
The screen blanked. Folken was left with his thoughts. He was worried. Not about Dilandau, he had absolute faith that the emperor could control him. But what would he do if Hitomi chose to leave?  
  
The Strategos sighed. He knew he would face this problem from the moment he decided on this plan. 'I'll just have to follow through and hope for the best.' Somehow that wasn't very comforting.  
  
Folken shivered. He really didn't like this room.  
  
***  
  
The quartet had headed down the maze-like corridors of the Zaibach airship. It was very confusing, and almost impossible to find where you were going. Fortunately Chesta, Viole, and Ryoun had years of experience memorising these halls, and Hitomi was swiftly learning. Soon the group reached a door that had raucous laughter coming from it. When Chesta opened it, there were a dozen armoured young men laughing, joking, and playing cards. Two were even singing.  
  
Hitomi, with much coaxing from her new friends, stepped through the door and into the room.  
  
Viole smiled at Hitomi again then went off to talk to a group of people, while Chesta and Ryoun made her nervous by flanking her like a pair of bodyguards.  
  
Almost immediately, a boy with long brown hair strolled towards her with an almost certainly empty bottle in his hand. "Hello cutey!" The drunken boy slurred. "Yah up to a night out?" he winked. "I'll make it worth your while!"  
  
Chesta and Ryoun frowned. But before they could do anything Hitomi put her hand the boy's chest and shoved. The boy stumbled into a chest, then fell over.  
  
Then she smiled sweetly. "Sorry pal, but you're not my type."  
  
Viole, just returning with three other boys, saw the whole thing and smirked. He'd remember that one always! "I could've told you that'd happen Dalet!" He began the introductions. "Gang, meet Hitomi. Hitomi, meet Miguel, Gatti, Guimel, and the one on the floor is Dalet."  
  
As they greeted her variously, Hitomi studied them. They weren't like any soldiers she'd ever seen and pointed it out.  
  
Gatti laughed. "Oh we can be soldiers! Just not tonight. Tonight is our day off!"  
  
"We don't get many, so we savour what we get." Put in Guimel.  
  
"Tomorrow it'll be back to business as usual when Lord Dilandau gets back." That was Miguel.  
  
Suddenly Hitomi went cold. "Dilandau? Dilandau Albatou??"  
  
Miguel frowned. "Yes. You know him?"  
  
Hitomi shuddered. "Lets just say we've met and I'm not eager to repeat the experience."  
  
"Not pleasant, eh?"  
  
"Not in the least".  
  
Chesta had an insight. "Wait a minute. Did you used to travel with Van Fanel?"  
  
Miserably, Hitomi nodded.  
  
Guimel whistled softly, and even Dalet seemed to sober up.  
  
Suddenly Chesta saw a loophole. "Hey! You were with lord Folken earlier. Are you his guest?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
A universal sigh went up around the circle and Ryoun gave a laugh. "Well then you're safe. Lord Dilandau wouldn't threaten Lord Folken's guest."  
  
Guimel laughed. "Now that that's out of the way, who's up for poker?"  
  
Dalet Chesta and Gatti agreed. Chesta was worried about leaving Hitomi alone in a room full of boys, but she just said, "I can take care of myself."  
  
And so she wandered around the room talking to some of the others but mostly just looking around. That is until she bumped into someone.  
  
"Sorry". She murmured, only to find herself pushed up against the wall.  
  
"Watch where you're going!" Her attacker growled. To Hitomi's surprise it was another girl. Her black eyes were glaring furiously from an oval face framed by long black hair.  
  
"Sorry". Hitomi went defensive. "I was thinking of something else."  
  
Black eyes smirked. "Either that or you can't think at all!" She looked Hitomi up and down, and snorted. "From the looks of you, I'd say that's likely!"  
  
Hitomi's eyes narrowed as she started to get pissed. "Excuse me your majesty", she said, her tone heavy with sarcasm. "Wasn't aware you were to important to be polite!"  
  
***  
  
Chesta was having fun kicking the guys' asses. He was winning for the fourth hand in a row, when he heard voices raised. 'Ah it's probably just some of the guys letting off steam.' But then he heard Hitomi's voice rising to match an equally female voice, and he instantly dropped his cards and started moving towards the sound of the argument.  
  
"Who do you think you are anyway? Treating me like a ditzy hooker!"  
  
Chesta winced. Hitomi sounded angry. He broke through the circle that had grown around the scene and was greeted by the sight of Hitomi face to face with a furious Refina.  
  
Knowing Refina, this would get out of hand if he didn't do something. He hurried over to the girls in a vain attempt to stem the hostilities. "Okay, this has got to stop. Now".  
  
Hitomi glanced at Chesta, then seemed to relax. Not so with her opponent.  
  
"Come on. Knock it off Refina." Chesta was desperately trying to restore order to the situation but Refina dispelled any such hopes by turning around and yelling "Mind your own damn business Chesta!"  
  
"Hey! Don't yell at him!" Hitomi shoved the other girl away from her new friend.  
  
Refina slapped Hitomi across the face, screaming "Don't order me around bitch!"  
  
Chesta shivered as Hitomi's top lip lifted in a snarl and her green eyes glinted in rage and.was that delight?  
  
"Thank you for giving me the excuse." She whispered. Then Chesta winced as she hauled off and belted her across the face.  
  
"Bitch fight!" Shouted someone who sounded like Dalet. Instantly the circle of boys started cheering on one or the other.  
  
The fight was swift, brutal, and totally one sided. Refina had more experience, but most of it was with a sword. Hitomi had actually been in lots of fights in school and had never lost. That was because, like Refina was doing now, those girls had all scratched, pulled hair, or bit while Hitomi had beat the living crap out of them. Like now. Plus she had the advantages of size and strength.  
  
Chesta closed his eyes so he didn't see what happened. When he opened them, he saw Refina. On the ground. With bruises on her face, and several teeth missing. Hitomi stood over her foe with that strange smile on her face.  
  
Suddenly, the Slayers started clapping. Hitomi looked up in surprise. They were cheering on HER? Who'd just beaten up their friend?  
  
As if reading her mind, Ryoun and Gatti led her away. "Congratulations!" Ryoun was grinning from ear to ear. "You've just done what we've all wanted to do since meeting her."  
  
Hitomi stared. "Say what?"  
  
Gatti grinned. "She's an arrogant bitch who treated us like scum. But, being the gentlemen we are, we couldn't do anything about it!"  
  
"You've just become the friend of every male Dragonslayer in the Vione!" Miguel put in.  
  
Hitomi blushed happily. She hadn't lost her new friends!  
  
Chesta slapped her on the back. "Well now that that's settled, why don't the lot of us get some food?"  
  
Hitomi realised how hungry she was and quickly agreed. As she left the room, she looked around at the friendly Dragonslayers. 'I think I'm going to like it here.' was her thought.  
  
***  
  
Refina watched the new girl walk out of the room, with some of the guys, with a cold fury burning in her aching chest. She took stock of her losses. Four teeth, a black eye, and her dignity.  
  
"I'll get her for this" She whispered to herself.  
  
  
  
A/N: Oooooh! Hitomi's found new friends! But also a new enemy. What will happen next? Find out next time on Escaflowne! 


	4. 4

Love can Change You 4  
  
A/N: I'd like to take this opportunity to thank all of you who've reviewed my story, and to ask the author of "The Turning Point" to write more chapters. Also, I'd like to know exactly what a cameo is.  
  
  
  
Hitomi stood outside his door. She was nervous, her heart beat rapidly.  
  
'Why are you so afraid?' She asked herself. 'It's like swimming. Just do it quick and it'll be okay.' She took a deep breath and knocked on the door. For a moment there was silence. Then.  
  
"Come in"  
  
Hitomi put her hand on the doorknob. It turned easily, and her mind dragged her terrified body through the door and over to where he sat. Van turned around and she shivered, as his deep brown eyes looked steadily into her own.  
  
He smiled. "Hello Hitomi. What's the matter?" " What makes you think anything's the matter?" She stuttered fearfully.  
  
"Oh come on. I know you better than that. What's the matter?"  
  
Hitomi sat down next to him. "Van, I." She swallowed. This was going to be harder then she thought. Better start obscure. "Have you ever known anyone a certain way, but then started seeing them a different way though they were still the same way you knew them to be before you saw them the way that was different, and then saw them another way while they were still the same ways they seemed to be before, only different because of the other way that you saw them?"  
  
Van stared. "Uh.what?"  
  
Hitomi smacked herself mentally. 'Well that was obscure enough.' "I mean did you ever feel.different.about someone than you used to feel about them?"  
  
Van frowned as he thought. "I'm still not sure what you mean."  
  
Hitomi sighed in exasperation. "Did you ever fall in love with someone who you knew but didn't love before?"  
  
Van blinked. "Oh, THAT'S what you're saying." He thought again. "To be honest, no I don't think I have."  
  
Hitomi's heart clinched. Time to finally let it out. "Well Van, I have."  
  
Van's eyes widened. "Really? Who"  
  
Hitomi just looked at him for a moment. After a few seconds, Van's eyes widened. He pointed to himself. "Me?" It was almost a whisper.  
  
Hitomi nodded. "Yes. I love you Van Fanel."  
  
Van didn't answer. Hitomi continued, afraid to stop. "I don't know when it happened. It's just that you seemed different to me then before. I couldn't stop thinking about it. You were everywhere, in my dreams, in my thoughts, even in my visions. It took me a long time to figure it out, but I finally got it in the end. And I don't care if you're a draconian, or a king, or a murderer, OR a demon. To me you're an angel, and I don't want to lose you."  
  
Van was silent for some time following this. Hitomi waited, panic beginning to clutch at her heart. The wind whistled a lonely sound as it blew through the windowpane, making Hitomi shiver with more than cold.  
  
Finally Van spoke, and when he did Hitomi could only listen in horror. "Hitomi I'm.flattered that you think of me this way. I care about you too. But only as a friend. Besides," He continued, "I can't afford to love anyone just now. Not when there's a war going on and all."  
  
Hitomi just looked at him, the tears fighting to gain dominance in her eyes. "If you spend life too afraid to love then you'll end up never knowing what it's like, you know." She whispered. "Is there any way?"  
  
When Van responded, her heart began to crack. "No. I'm sorry but I can't."  
  
As he turned to the window, the dams in her eyes finally collapsed, and her heart finally broke as the tears poured unheeded down her cheeks.  
  
***  
  
Hitomi woke in a cold sweat, lying in the bed of her guestroom. She lay there a few minutes gasping for breath and holding the tears back mercilessly. 'I've been kidnapped by Dornkirk, attacked by dragons, and jumped eight feet across a near abyss. I'm NOT letting a lousy memory I shouldn't have in the first place get to me!'  
  
Realising that she wasn't going to get to sleep again, Hitomi got up and headed into the bathroom. 'Oh good. There's a shower. Finally!' She spent the next half an hour getting reacquainted with reality.  
  
After rooting around in the dresser for a while, she found a blue sweater with some dark brown pants that fit well enough. 'Not bad.' She thought, checking herself out in the mirror. 'Now to find some food.'  
  
***  
  
It only took about half an hour, but Hitomi found the cafeteria.  
  
It seemed she wasn't the first one there. About half of the Dragonslayers had got there ahead of her, including Chesta who was standing in line, a tray in his hands. Refina was nowhere in sight. A good thing in Hitomi's opinion.  
  
Hitomi grabbed a tray of her own and got in behind him. Chesta eyed her carefully. "What happened? You look like hell."  
  
Hitomi smiled slightly. "Just a bad dream".  
  
"Want to talk about it?"  
  
Hitomi shook her head. "Some doors are better left unopened."  
  
The people behind the counter reminded Hitomi of cafeteria people but she couldn't remember what they were called. They scooped portions of scrambled eggs, bacon, and sausage onto their plates, and handed out large glasses filled with orange juice. Then she and Chesta sat with the others at the table and chattered happily with the other slayers.  
  
"So, when's Lord Dilandau supposed to get back?" You could barely hear the words because his mouth was stuffed with egg.  
  
Ryoun looked at his watch. "In about twelve hours."  
  
"Good! That's enough time for a swim in the pool!"  
  
Chesta coughed and elbowed Guimel. "What?" When he saw Chesta was looking at Hitomi he turned red. "Oh".  
  
Hitomi nearly choked on a sausage, laughing. When she could breathe again, "You know, I CAN swim".  
  
"It's not that." Ryoun was emphatic as he pushed up his glasses uncomfortably. "It's just that, aside from Refina, Naria, and Eriya, you're the only girl on the Vione and none of them went swimming with us so- "  
  
"So you're nervous." It dawned at last. "Come on guys. I don't want any special treatment because I'm a girl. I never got any at home."  
  
"Really?" That was collective.  
  
Hitomi nodded. "So if you're nervous about seeing me in a bathing suit.don't be. I just want to be one of the guys."  
  
Chesta sighed shaking his head. "I have the feeling that you're going to bring a lot of changes to the Vione."  
  
Hitomi grinned. "I doubt it. I'm just your ordinary psychic girl from the Mystic Moon." Once again, she laughed hysterically at the looks on their faces.  
  
***  
  
That day was one of the best Hitomi had had on Gaea.  
  
Swimming was a welcome change from running from pyros. And the boys had treated her no different from each other. That was apparent when, after the other named ones had joined them, Gatti had enthusiastically involved her in a splash war. And if Dalet harboured ill feelings towards Hitomi from her rejecting his advances, he lost them when they double- teamed poor Miguel.  
  
A crisis arose when it came time to shower off due to the obvious fact that Hitomi could not shower with the boys.  
  
Fortunately, this was solved when Chesta hung up a bunch of towels to make a sort of shower curtain. Heaven alone knows how hard the boys fought to keep from peaking in on her.  
  
By then it was about noon and so, after a quick lunch, the gang headed down to the training room where Hitomi held her first sword.  
  
"I can't do this, I really can't do this, I really have no idea what to do with this!" She babbled as Chesta pushed a wooden training sword into her hand.  
  
"Relax. Just pretend it's a part of you arm." Chesta soothed. He drew his own training sword. "Are you ready?" He asked.  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be".  
  
The others watched as Chesta suddenly charged. Hitomi stepped back and, against all odds, blocked it! She stared at the contraption in awe.  
  
"Not bad". Her tutor said. "Now try this!"  
  
Chesta attacked. Slice. Jab. Slash. Jab. Jab. Cut. Slash. Hitomi either blocked them or dodged. Above all she didn't want to attack. What if she hurt him?  
  
"Come on Hitomi! Fight back!" Miguel hollered. Soon all of them were cheering her on.  
  
"Lunge! Parry and lunge!"  
  
"Hit the deck!"  
  
"Go for the leg!"  
  
"DUCK!"  
  
She barely managed to follow the last piece of advice before Chesta's blade hit her. Suddenly she saw an opening; a weakness in Chesta's fighting. It was gone now, but maybe it'd be back. 'Wait for it.' She told herself. Wait. Wait. Wait. NOW!  
  
When Chesta's swung at her legs, she jumped and landed on the sword, her weight jarring it out of her hands. No one was more surprised to see the training sword at Chesta's throat than Hitomi.  
  
"Uh Chesta?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Correct me if I'm wrong, but.did I just beat you?"  
  
"Yeah".  
  
That was all the two got before they were swarmed. "Awesome!" "How'd you do that?" "You've fought before!" "Did you know he was gonna do that?"  
  
Viole waved all the others down and got to ask his question. "Did you ever fight before?"  
  
Hitomi shook her head. "Not at all. But I do see people sparring everyday. I must have picked it up."  
  
Dalet shook his head dubiously. "I don't know, you don't just pick up skill like that." He shrugged. "Ah well".  
  
After that, they trained and practised with each other while Hitomi mulled over her new-found skill.  
  
Finally, they'd all hung out in Gatti's room, which seemed to be the general gathering place for the Slayers. Today though, it was just Hitomi, Chesta, Ryoun, Gatti, Dalet, Guimel, Viole, and Miguel.  
  
They had fun just hanging out. After a while, a poker game started up and Dalet suggested making it strip poker.  
  
It quickly became obvious that an alliance was being forged, because whenever someone one a hand they chose Dalet to remove an article of clothing. And since Dalet NEVER won at cards he was down to his boxers by the time the dinner bell rang.  
  
"Well, too bad. I was looking forward to finishing you off." Even sitting in his underwear, Dalet was filled with bravado.  
  
Chesta grinned evilly. "I don't think so. I've got a straight flush!" He pointed to his beleaguered buddy. "Take em off!"  
  
***  
  
"Now comes the part where we enjoy our last remaining hour before Lord Dilandau returns."  
  
Viole raised his glass. "I'll drink to that!" And he did.  
  
Hitomi snorted. "You sound guys sound like funeral bells."  
  
"Well, look at it this way. This was our only day off for another two weeks. Until then we have to live with Captain Pyro."  
  
Chesta sighed. "Now don't get me wrong, we respect him. But what company doesn't tease their commanding officer when he's not there?"  
  
Ryoun nodded. "The kind that knows their commanding officer would skin them alive if he ever found out."  
  
Suddenly the talk died down and everyone stood up. Confused, Hitomi did too and realised why when Folken strode into the room.  
  
He acknowledged the respect and sat down near Hitomi Company. When the conversation started back up again, Folken leaned over and began to talk.  
  
"So Hitomi, how was your day?"  
  
She beamed. "Very good actually. I think I'm going to like it here!"  
  
Folken smiled. Then I assume you've decided to stay?"  
  
Hitomi nodded gladly. Then a thought occurred to her. "When you said you could find me a position in Zaibach, did you mean I could choose? Because if I can, I'd like to become a Dragonslayer".  
  
Chesta looked stunned.  
  
Gatti choked on his milk.  
  
Miguel stopped eating with his fork halfway to his mouth.  
  
Dalet stopped eating with his fork actually in his mouth.  
  
Viole fainted dead away.  
  
Ryoun pretended to be so absorbed in food that he wasn't listening.  
  
Guimel burst into a fit of coughing.  
  
Folken frowned slightly. 'I thought I'd have to convince her to join them. Looks like I was wrong. Better keep up appearances.' Aloud he said "Are you sure? The Dragonslayers are not for the weak. Only the best of the best become selected and only a few of them make the cut."  
  
Hitomi remembered back to when she had fought Chesta. She recalled the thrill of combat, and the exhilarating crash of the training swords, things she had never felt before. She wanted to feel them again. "Well I guess we'll find out what I'm made of."  
  
Folken nodded slowly. "Then I hope you do well. Chesta will give you your schedule and armour." Turning to the boy, he said "Not the full suit, that's too heavy. Just the light stuff for now". Getting up, he said, "Now if you'll excuse me, I must go retrieve my supper."  
  
As he walked off, Chesta hurriedly asked her "Are you sure you know what you're doing?" He waited for the nod. "Why the hell would you want to join the Slayers?"  
  
"A few reasons actually. First of all you guys are my friends and I don't want to lose you." Hitomi smiled as Chesta blushed. "Second.well let's just say I'm burying the hatchet." The smile turned sad. "Finally" Now the smile turned unpleasant. "I want to see the look on Refina's face when she hears I'm here to stay!"  
  
A/N: Now you know the true story behind Van and Hitomi. Van didn't love her, and that broke her heart. She couldn't bear to stay so she left. I thank you all for your opinions. 


	5. 5

Love can Change You 5  
  
A/N: I'm back! Sorry it's been so long but I'm suffering a terrible sickness called second semester. I swear, those teachers are INSANE! Anyway here we go with chapter 5!  
  
Chapter 5:  
  
"Attention! Attention! Evacuate landing bay and prepare to receive incoming guymelef!"  
  
Everyone in the hangar heard the speakers and immediately left the scene. Good thing too, because the approaching guymelef pilot was in a particularly bad mood today. He was almost disappointed that the hangar was empty of life. He would have enjoyed killing someone.  
  
The red alseides swooped in almost recklessly, and landed with a deafening crash of metal on metal. He was out and moving almost before the protective liquid had drained from the cockpit. Technicians raced past him to check the mobile suit for damage. He completely ignored them as he left the hangar. They weren't worth his time.  
  
The silver haired boy strode arrogantly down the halls of the Vione, heavy boots clanking and burning red eyes seeking out challenge in a way that had made men many years his senior tremble. A serving woman was washing down a wall. She casually glanced up at him and nearly screamed. Dilandau smirked. He loved how most people trembled in fear at the sight of him. Most people.  
  
He scowled as he fingered his scar. One day he'd pay him back for that. Oh yes! He'd make Van beg for death! And that wench who hung around him, the one who could see the future! What was her name? Hitomi, that was it. He'd do ESCPECIALLY unpleasant things to her!  
  
But for now duty called, and he sighed at Folken's inevitable interrogation of the progress of his meeting with Duke Freid. It had gone all right. Freid would stay neutral. But that Duke was too arrogant for his own good! Dilandau would have loved to face him on the field. He grinned at the thought. Alseides against Chafaris! What a fight that would be!  
  
He blinked himself out of his mental dreams as he came to his superiors' quarters. With a sigh, he opened the door and strolled in.  
  
Folken was sitting in the common room at his desk, writing some formula or other. The cyborg looked up from his writing. "Did you ever learn to knock Dilandau?"  
  
Dilandau ignored that remark. "You wanted to see me, so I'm here." The young pyro growled.  
  
Folken raised his pale eyebrows. "You seem uppity. Did the meeting go bad?"  
  
"No! And that's precisely the problem! It's freaking boring in here! We haven't had a good fight for weeks!"  
  
Folken nodded, and Dilandau took that for his cue to continue.  
  
"Duke Freid has agreed to stay out of the fighting, but he won't let any Zaibach aircraft land in his country. Fortunately he's doing that to the alliance countries too. Also-"  
  
Folken cut in. "Suffice to say, the meeting went well. And you didn't even kill anybody."  
  
Ignoring the thinly veiled sarcasm, Dilandau started to continue, but was stopped.  
  
"Dilandau, I have something of importance to tell you."  
  
The boy's attention was piqued and he leaned forward to hear better. "Oh really?"  
  
"Yes, really. I've added a new slayer to your men."  
  
Dilandau's curiosity gave way to fury. How DARE this cyborg freak impose on his territory!  
  
Folken cut in again. "Now, I know that slayer selection is your duty Dilandau, but Emperor Dornkirk has ordered that this should happen."  
  
Dilandau fought to regain control. Normally he didn't bother, and the results were often broken furniture. But, no matter how much he'd love it, he couldn't just kill the Strategos of Zaibach. Dornkirk would flip!  
  
To gain time to control his temper, he asked, "Who is he?"  
  
"She" Folken corrected. "And she comes with my highest recommendations."  
  
For perhaps the first time in his life, Dilandau Albatou was stunned out of his temper. For a few seconds, his mouth flapped open loosely. Then he blurted out the only sensible thing to have made its way to the top of his mind. "A GIRL???"  
  
Folken nodded solemnly. Dilandau babbled (even rarer for him!) a few more incoherent sentences. Then he stopped to collect his thoughts.  
  
During this lull, Folken nodded sagely. "Yes. A girl".  
  
Dilandau glared. "What the burning hell were you THINKING!? Women are weak! They're pathetic and mewling! They can't think worth a cracked pot! Above all, they don't make soldiers! They make clothes, dinner, and anything else the men can't be bothered to do!"  
  
"Refina's a soldier. So are Naria and Eriya."  
  
Dilandau's glare grew even more firey. "They're different and you know it!"  
  
Folken smiled then. "If Refina's so different, then how is it that she was taken down by some clothes making, dinner cooking, pathetic, mewling, empty-headed little girl who's had no experience in a fight?"  
  
Dilandau was about to yell back when he stopped. ".This.girl beat Refina?"  
  
"I believe the word among the slayers is that she quote-unquote kicked her ass."  
  
Dilandau thought about that for a minute. Refina was one of his best soldiers. What's more was that she was always trying to jump in the sack with him, and would view any new girl onboard as a threat until she neutralised it. And she'd been beaten by some girl from nowhere?"  
  
As Dilandau puzzled this over, Folken continued. "And I believe you know her quite well."  
  
The general's head jerked up at that. "Who is she?"  
  
"Her name is Hitomi Kanzaki."  
  
***  
  
Hitomi glanced at the ceiling where a stream of incoherent curses so foul mouthed that it would have made a drill sergeant change his religion suddenly drifted down to her. The tomboy shook her head and checked herself in the mirror.  
  
The black leather pants fit like a glove and the shoulder pads sticking out were a black while the chest and hip guards were a dark blue. The uniform was designed to show that she was part of the Dragonslayers without encumbering her with heavy armour. Folken had told her that a set of armour was being designed for her to give her more protection, but not encumber her with the weight of the others.  
  
Then there was a knock on her door. When she answered it, Viole was standing there gawking at her.  
  
Hitomi smiled. "So, what do you think?"  
  
"It.You look.Gods."  
  
"That's what I was hoping for." Hitomi smiled. Then Viole seemed to remember he had vocal chords.  
  
"We've got to get to the main hall now. Lord Dilandau's back and he'll want to inspect us."  
  
"Well we can't keep Lord Dilandau waiting, can we?" With these words, Hitomi took off down the hall, smiling as she noticed Viole's head swivel to eye her backside. "You want to keep your mind out of the gutter?"  
  
His mind snapped to attention. "Oh, sorry."  
  
***  
  
As the two Dragonslayers strode into the hall, Hitomi saw that everyone was there. Even Refina, who'd been keeping away from the others, had made an appearance. The two women glared daggers at each other and if looks could kill neither would have survived the confrontation. Hitomi took a place at the opposite end of the line from her rival, and fell to studying the throne room.  
  
It was dark and spooky, lit only by candles. It had an uncomfortable feeling to it, as if even the walls knew that their owner was mad.  
  
The throne and its companion lion were the most ornate parts of the room. Made of cold stone, they looked as if only a tyrant would sit at that end of the lair. Hitomi shivered.  
  
Then the door slammed open and the Slayers stood at attention. Their master was here.  
  
Dilandau walked slowly into the room, those boots of his clacking loudly on the floor. He stood at one end of the line and paced to the other end. As he passed each slayer his eyes met theirs, and would seem to smile, as they could not meet his gaze for more then a few seconds. When he looked into Hitomi's eyes, he seemed to slow as she looked steadily back. When the ritual was finished he stood in front of the group as a whole.  
  
"Well you seem to be in good shape." Was his greeting, "I see that we have a new member". He levelled his eyes at Hitomi's once more and she fought the urge to shiver. Dilandau suddenly smiled. It was far from pleasant, a smile of anticipation. A smile lusting for battle. A smile that would have made any police officer on Earth arrest if.  
  
"Well, we all know that no one joins the slayers unless I give the thumbs up."  
  
A cough sounded from the door and Dilandau turned to see whom it was. Folken stood there, silently reminding Dilandau of his priorities. The smirk remained and, if possible, turned even more wolfish then before.  
  
"However, I have decided to let her join. Under one condition".  
  
The sigh of the Dragonslayers was caught in their throats. Hitomi was confused as she looked into the burning wells of Dilandau's eyes. What was he getting at?  
  
"That Hitomi Kanzaki face me in one on one combat!"  
  
Risking a slap, Chesta immediately stepped forward. "Lord Dilandau?"  
  
The Adonis just looked at his subordinate. "Yes?"  
  
"Is that wise sir? I mean she has almost no experience with a sword and-"  
  
*SLAP* Chesta reeled back into line when Dilandau's palm struck his face. "Are you questioning my orders?!" He screamed.  
  
Rubbing his face, the Dragonslayer muttered an apology. Dilandau nodded and turned back to his intended victim. Just in time to see the hand headed for his face. The sound of Hitomi's hand striking His face echoed off the walls of the suddenly silent throne room, and two of the nameless slayers fainted. For the second time in one day, Dilandau Albatou had been shocked into inactivity.  
  
Hitomi on the other hand, was furious. "How dare you hit him?! And for what? Telling you what he thinks?" She tossed her head scornfully. "Maybe if you listened to them more, you wouldn't screw so much!"  
  
Dilandau touched the stinging handprint, asked in honest curiosity "What?"  
  
"You know what I mean! Not once have you managed to capture Van, or Allen, or the Crusade, or even MERLE for God's sake! You're obviously not very good at your job!"  
  
For an instant Dilandau's eyes burned brighter then the fires of hell, and Hitomi wondered if she'd gone too far. Nevertheless, she had challenged him and wouldn't back down now.  
  
Then Dilandau did the least likely thing that anyone in the room would have thought him capable of. He threw back his head and laughed. He laughed and laughed until tears rolled down his cheeks. And just when it seemed he'd finished, he laughed some more.  
  
Concerned, Miguel stepped forward. "Uh sir? Are you all right?"  
  
Folken was worried. Dilandau was giggling hysterically. Giggling!  
  
Eventually he managed a "Never better Miguel!" Then with much effort, he composed himself and turned back to a much stunned Hitomi. He smiled then, his famous smile. "I think I'm going to enjoy this!" Then he was all business again. "The fight will take place in one hour in the training room. Be there." Then he turned on his heel and marched out of the room. Silence prevailed. Then one by two, the slayers left. Except for Folken, Hitomi, and the others.  
  
"He sure took that well." Was Folken's verdict.  
  
Daletwas was much more vocal. "I thought you were dead!"  
  
Ryoun scoffed. "He wouldn't have hurt you. He had to fight you!"  
  
"Well either way, I'm spreading the word. This'll be one hell of a match and I want to see if Naria will go with me!" Gatti then raced off.  
  
"Me too!" Guimel chimed in. "Eriya'll love this!" He followed Gatti. The rest took off except for Folken and Chesta.  
  
"Well I have work to do. I'll see you there though."  
  
Chesta blinked. "You're going to see it?"  
  
Folken blinked. "I'd give my other arm to see it!" That said, he walked off.  
  
Hitomi was about to follow suit, when her friend spoke up. "Uh Hitomi? Thanks you know. I mean, for sticking up for me back there."  
  
Hitomi smiled. "Any time Chess."  
  
Chesta blinked. "Chess?" He shook his head. "Well, I'm gonna pay you back for that." He stopped Hitomi's protestations. "I really am. It took guts to stand up to Dilandau like that."  
  
Hitomi slowly nodded. As she turned to leave though, something made her ask "Do you think I stand a chance against him?"  
  
Chesta smiled. "With the way you fight, I'd say he stands a chance against YOU."  
  
  
  
A/N: Is it just me, or is Hitomi out of character? Or maybe her new found violence is a by-product of Van's rejection. Keep reading and find out next time.on Escaflowne! 


	6. 6

Love can Change you 6  
  
A/N: I'm back with part six! That's right, it's the moment you've all been waiting for! The fight of the year takes place as Earth's beloved psychic, Hitomi Kanzaki takes on Gaea's most prominent psychopath, Dilandau Albatou! Now. Ladies and gentlemen. LLLET'S GET READY RUMBLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEE!  
  
Chapter 6:  
  
It was one hour after Dilandau had made his challenge and the Vione's arena was packed to capacity. It was a mixed crowd of Dragonslayers, guards, and a smattering of technicians and bridge officers who could find time off to view this event.  
  
Gatti wore a grin so wide that an Alseides could fly into it and down his throat. The reason for this was apparent in the form of the tall, silver cat girl who held onto his arm. Naria wouldn't have missed this for the world, and it was always nice to have some company to these things.  
  
Guimel stood near them, but he wasn't happy in the slightest. On the contrary, he was filled with murderous rage, and it was directed towards Dalet. The reason for this was all too obvious. Dalet had beaten him to the punch and HE was the one entertaining Naria's twin with stories of his "gallant heroism". It made him want to puke.  
  
Miguel and Ryoun had taken it upon themselves to be the commentators for this event. Imagine Hitomi's surprise when she found out Gaea even HAD commentators! The two slayers were sitting behind a big steel desk and were hooked up to a speaker system via two pairs of headphones.  
  
"Welcome, welcome to the sword fighting event of the season, as Dragonslayer captain, Dilandau Albatou, faces off against newcomer Hitomi Kanzaki." Miguel said, and Ryoun was quick to join in.  
  
"We've got one hell of an audience tonight Miguel." The slayer squinted up at the crowd. "The high command themselves are here. There's Lord Folken. And is that general Adelfous beside him?"  
  
Miguel cut in. "Well here are the stakes for this fight. If Hitomi wins, she earns a place in the Dragonslayers, the most elite unit of Zaibach's forces. The best of the best. The victors of a hundred battles. The unstoppable. The-"  
  
"And for Dilandau, who made the challenge in the first place, no serious stake is made. Except for the humiliation and disgrace of being beaten by a new recruit."  
  
"But if Hitomi DOES beat him, then there wouldn't be that much shame would there? I mean, she'd have to be good to win."  
  
"I never said that. And don't interrupt!"  
  
"No, but you implied it. And if you don't want me to interrupt, then you don't interrupt me!"  
  
As the verbal fencing match continued, Chesta stood on the sidelines with Hitomi. As he expected, she was a bundle of nerves, and he was trying to soothe her.  
  
"Just calm down. Going into a battle afraid isn't unusual, but going into a battle convinced you can't win is a recipe for disaster."  
  
Hitomi sighed and forced herself to breathe slowly. "I know Chesta. I can beat him. But can you blame me for being scared? He's supposed to be invincible!"  
  
"Nobody's invincible. Just remember the pointers we gave to you."  
  
Hitomi shook her head in frustration. "This is insane! I've never taken a lesson in my life! And the only time I ever even practised with a sword was when I fought you!"  
  
"And you won, didn't you?" Hitomi hesitated, so Chesta continued. "Besides, I'm sure it'll come to you. You're a natural!"  
  
Hitomi blinked. "Seriously?"  
  
"Yeah! I was talking to Viole about it earlier. He said the way you handled your sword was excellent."  
  
"Well I HAVE been watching the guys back in Palas fight a lot."  
  
"That's the spirit! Now just think to yourself: Can I win this?"  
  
Hitomi hesitated. "Yeah."  
  
"Will I win this?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Am I good enough to win this?"  
  
"YEAH!"  
  
"THEN GET OUT THERE AND KICK HIS ASS STRAIGHT OFF THE VIONE!"  
  
"You feeling the need to voice your opinions today Chesta?"  
  
Chesta turned red and snapped to attention, saluting as he did. "Sorry sir. I got carried away. It won't happen again."  
  
Dilandau strolled casually past him and stared straight into Hitomi's face, with the eyes of a hungry predator. His intended prey stared coolly back. Some moments passed, and it became obvious that whoever looked away first would lose. The staring contest, and the match ahead. Neither budged. Chesta looked on nervously, wondering what was going on.  
  
Just as it seemed that they would stare forever, a black cloak broke the connection their eyes had. "I know how important psychological warfare is, but they've called your names five minutes ago."  
  
The competitors hurriedly blinked, trying to bring moisture back into their eyes. When he recovered, Dilandau smiled. "Ready to show what you're like on the inside girlie?"  
  
Hitomi grinned. "That's the one thing you WON'T find out Dilandau." Then she turned and strolled casually into the ring.  
  
The pyro stared in shock. Then he whirled on his superior. "Was she teasing me???"  
  
Folken was no less startled, but he hid it better. "I think that speaks for itself."  
  
Cursing, Dilandau followed his opponent into the arena and the crowd cheered. Folken watched for an instant. Then he took a stunned Chesta up into the stands to watch the fight. 'This is going to be more interesting then I thought.'  
  
***  
  
Miguel and Ryoun had ended their scuffle and made the announcements. That was when the staring contest began. Now Hitomi took a deep breath and walked into the arena. It was about 20 yards long and had a hard packed dirt floor. Bleachers ringed the fighting circle. Not the stadium kind, the ones you'd find at a baseball diamond. But they were filled to capacity nonetheless. Hitomi was just staring at the announcer wannabes when she felt eyes on her head. When she turned, she faced Refina. The girl was grinning like a demon over its prey and Hitomi snorted. So Refina thought she was going to humiliate herself, hmm? Well Refina had another thing coming!  
  
Hitomi strode to the centre of the ring and waited. She did not have to wait long.  
  
Dilandau marched forward, arrogantly. Soon he faced the girl.  
  
It was about that time that Hitomi's fighting instincts took over. She planted her feet to the ground for better traction. Her muscles loosened. She felt like the sea, just waiting for the moment. Going with the flow. She grinned in spite of herself. 'I've really got to stop watching those Kung-Fu movies.'  
  
Movies or not, she tuned out the crowd, and went into a stance. Dilandau grinned at the sight. "Awww. Is the little girl gonna play swordsman?" He taunted. Hitomi didn't even blink. But her eyes did flash with that all too familiar glint.  
  
Chesta saw it from the sideline and shivered. Where did that come from? One minute she was nice, kind, friendly. But when a fight threatened, she always seemed to be waiting for an excuse to beat the hell out of you.  
  
Folken saw it too. 'It's probably just her way of coping with losing Van.' He thought no more about it.  
  
Now Dilandau was in his stance and was caught up in the moment. Folken could see the murderous gleam from where he stood and was glad that they were using practice swords.  
  
Miguel rang a bell. The fight began.  
  
***  
  
Dilandau immediately lunged forward, slashing. Hitomi blocked his first blow and was immediately beset by a second, then a third, a fourth, fifth, sixth! Then she cut left, dodging a vicious blow to her shoulder and attacked him from behind.  
  
Dilandau blocked that, then immediately went on offensive again. Hitomi kept moving around. She had only fought with a sword once, but she knew that no one could keep attacking like that without getting tired. Until then, she'd just keep on until he gave her an openi- there!  
  
While her sword blocked Dilandau's, her foot lashed out. Only to be caught in the hand he had on guard, and thrown.  
  
Hitomi barely managed to recover her breath before he was upon her.  
  
***  
  
Dilandau grinned. This was too easy! One throw and she crumpled like a butterfly. He'd enjoy torturing her about his later. It just goes to show you that humiliating someone in public was just as much fun as torturing them in private!  
  
He was laughing to himself when she flipped over his head, kicking him in the back along the way.  
  
Startled, the general stumbled forward and fell to his face. Furious, he scrambled to his feet and barely managed to jump a cut at his legs. That bitch! How DARE she touch him! He lost all thought of humiliating the vixen and went psycho.  
  
***  
  
Hitomi smiled grimly when Dilandau's attacks became more forceful and less subtle. It made him easier to block or dodge. It didn't seem to be making him any more tired than when he started, but she had the advantage.  
  
'If I can last long enough to take it.' Was her thought as she barley jumped back from a slash combination.  
  
'Can I beat this guy?' Was the thought on her mind. Then she smiled. 'I'd love to find out!'  
  
***  
  
Adelfous sidled up to Folken who was intently watching the fight. The cyborg nodded greetings to the general of Zaibach's Red Copper army as Dilandau threw an intense combination of slashes at Hitomi. The attack left him open on one side and he had to quickly parry Hitomi's flurry of jabs and cuts.  
  
Adelfous glanced at the battle. "A good fight she's putting up."  
  
Folken just nodded again. If Adelfous wanted to talk, it was about something important, and he'd get to it soon enough.  
  
He was right. "Where did you find her Folken?"  
  
"In Palas". The words were straight to the point.  
  
The General nodded slowly. "The logical place to look. After all, that is where Van Fanel was located recently." Folken showed more emotion in his silence then on his face and Adelfous pushed his advantage. "I've heard about her Folken. The Emperor's orders are full of descriptions that match her to a tee. She travelled with Fanel, and she's the one who ruined our plans at the energist mine." He clenched his fist. "That mine was a strategic location! And commander Jarhan was a trusted subordinate. Now both are gone, caused by that girl!"  
  
"I have followed Emperor Dornkirk's wishes. I have kept her apart from my brother and am in the process of making her a Dragonslayer. You dispute the emperor's will at your own risk." Folken warned, not taking his eyes off the battle.  
  
Adelfous smiled then. "I wondered how you'd react." He gloated. "We can get by without the mine, and Jarhan was a toadying buffoon. I just wanted to see the look on your face when I told you I knew." He stretched out and glanced back at the battle again. "Actually, from what I've seen of her, I think she'd make an excellent fighter. Too strong for the common ranks, but not the right officer material. She'll do well. If she passes". He added.  
  
Folken did not answer. Adelfous was one of the few people who could manipulate him. He couldn't do it often, but when he did it was disturbing nonetheless.  
  
Adelfous turned to go but then asked one more question. "Who do you lay odds on?"  
  
Folken then looked the general straight in the face. "I wouldn't have agreed to this if I didn't think she had a good chance of winning."  
  
Adelfous turned back to studying the action. "More than a chance I'd say. She's got him pissed off and attacking wildly. It's only a matter of time until she finds an advantage. There! You see?" He pointed as Hitomi had struck Dilandau's leg armour right where the kneecap would be. "She can win this!"  
  
Folken didn't answer. He was back to the fight.  
  
***  
  
Dilandau struggled not to wince as his damaged kneecap pained him. In addition to that, he had a bruise where she'd punched him in the face. And she favoured her left shoulder where she'd been too slow to block his attack.  
  
And all this time, she wore that infuriating smile! Even when he'd struck her it hadn't left her face!  
  
'At least she's not at her best either! She's all sweaty. I can see it from here! It's made her clothes all damp and. God, she has a great figure! What the hell was that?! You're fighting this girl, not courting her! So what if she's hot? She's your enemy! NO!!! I do NOT think she's hot! Wait a minute. If I think she's hot then maybe.' Dilandau smiled viciously. 'Yes. I think that's the case! Well lets just see if I can get her riled up.'  
  
Their swords met yet again. This time, they locked hilts and their feet churned up the dirt as they struggled and fought to set the other off balance. Neither could gain an advantage over the other. Dirt was flying everywhere and each was blinking constantly to keep it out of their eyes. Dilandau chose this moment to employ his strategy. He put on a grin and said, "You don't fight that bad you know!"  
  
Hitomi merely grunted and Dilandau's smile grew wider. "You know, I think Schezar thought you were pretty good too." No reaction. "No? Maybe it was Van then!"  
  
Hitomi's face twitched and she slowed. "Van?"  
  
"Yeah! Don't tell me a gorgeous girl like yourself didn't attract Van!" This was great! For once, his verbal combat had an obvious impact. Her strength seemed to leave her and he pushed forward, swinging his sword victoriously. She was barely able to block. "What's wrong girl?" Slash. "Did I touch a nerve?" Jab. "Did he reject you or something?" Slice. Each word he spoke had a greater impact on her. Now she her head was pointed to the ground and heaven alone knew how she was still blocking. Dilandau grinned. He had won! "You never had a chance with him!" He brought his sword down for the final blow.  
  
***  
  
*CRACK!!!*  
  
Chesta's heart leaped straight into his throat. Somehow Hitomi had blocked Dilandau's last blow. The pyro's shock was evident even from ten feet away!  
  
Slowly Hitomi raised her head and Chesta shivered at the look in her eyes. He'd only seen that look before in one person's face. Dilandau's. It was the look of someone who had lost the last of her senses. It was the look of someone consumed with hate. It was the look of someone completely out of her mind.  
  
With a scream of hate that sent shivers down Chesta's spine and raised the fur on Naria and Eriya, Hitomi abandoned all caution and flung herself at Dilandau. Her first blow crashed into his ribs and this time his pain was evident to all present. He stumbled back, trying desperately to protect himself from her insanely powerful strikes. As she slammed the hilt of her sword in his face, he struck her wrist. The crack resounded through the room and she didn't even flinch. She snarled and slavered. She LAUGHED!  
  
'I can't believe this is happening! I can not lose! I WILL not lose!' Dilandau doubled his efforts and refused to back off any more.  
  
The two gladiators fought, toe to toe in the centre of the fighting circle. Neither one giving an inch. Neither one inflicting a blow on the other. As they clashed again, their swords locking, it seemed each was a force of nature. Unstoppable, unforgiving, and indomitable.  
  
But they were just human. Something would happen, and it did.  
  
When their swords locked for the final time, Dilandau released one hand and pulled a dagger from his belt. Seeing this, Hitomi released her sword and struck his hand sending the dagger skittering across the floor. Dilandau then brought the flat of his blade into the side of his head, knocking her across the floor too.  
  
Taking his chance he lunged and landed on top of her. Their faces were separated by two inches and his sword was at her throat.  
  
The room was silent. Hitomi growled in frustration. Then she seemed to relax. Then she smiled. The smile turned into a chuckle, and soon she was laughing hysterically. Dilandau stared at her in surprise. Then she looked down. He looked in the direction she had and saw his dagger a hairsbreadth from his stomach.  
  
Dilandau moved slightly, inadvertently revealing this fact to the Viole who was acting as judge. "It's a tie!" He screamed out, and the audience burst into cheers. Everyone was going nuts! Gatti and Naria were jumping around like schoolgirls. Dalet got caught up in the moment and kissed Eriya, earning him a slap in the face and a laugh from Guimel. Miguel and Ryoun were crying like girls, and Chesta wore the smile Hitomi's brother would have worn if he were there. 'Good job Hitomi.' He thought. 'Good job Dragonslayer'.  
  
Dilandau couldn't move. He had been beaten. By a girl! Who'd never held a sword in her life!! He watched as the girl rolled him off of her and stood up. She held out her hand to help him up. Dilandau looked at it suspiciously, but Hitomi just smiled. So he took the chance and took her hand. When he was on his feet, he looked her over. She was filthy, had a purpling bruise on her left cheek, nursed her shoulder, and cradled her broken wrist. But as she smiled happily, Dilandau realised that they had the same indomitable spirit and he grinned a true grin, not the crazed ones he usually gave.  
  
"So, did I pass?" She asked.  
  
"With flying colours!" He held out his hand and she shook it. "With flying colours."  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: So burn the flag if you must! But while you're at it, you'd better burn a few other things too! You better burn your house and your clothes! You better burn your TV and your VCR! Oh yes. You better burn your car as well! Because you wouldn't have any of these things without six white stripes, seven red stripes, and a hell of a lot of stars!  
  
  
  
I'm sorry, but I always wanted to do something like that in front of a lot of people! So there you have it! Hitomi's a Dragonslayer. What will she do next? Will Refina stand for this? When will Van come to the "rescue"? Find out next time on Escaflowne!  
  
And as always, review, review, review! 


	7. 7

Love can Change You 7  
  
A/N: Just to redirect: Refina has blonde hair in a ponytail and blue eyes, not black hair and black eyes. I kinda pictured her in my head. *shuffles feet* Anyway, when you last left, it took a battle of momentous proportion to make Dilandau accept Hitomi into the Dragonslayers. I don't know if Refina is the vengeful type, but she is in MY story! Now life gets epic for our heroine, as. Well, you'll see.  
  
  
  
The air was clear that day.  
  
The birds soared and danced through the sky and a wind from the nearby sea swept the grass with a gentle hand. It was in neutral territory and the Vione considered itself safe here.  
  
The great fortress hung motionless in mid air, letting the breeze coil around its levastones like ivy. It was silent and peaceful. It brought no harm to this peaceful land. It would have liked nothing better than to remain peaceful for the moment.  
  
But that was not to be.  
  
Like a swarm of vengeful sharks, three levaships bearing the mark of the Asturian navy raced at full speed through the peaceful air. Their objective: the Vione.  
  
In the lead was the Crusade, led by Allen Schezar himself. They had come to retrieve something very important. Something that could spell the difference between victory and defeat.  
  
Onboard the Vione, warning sirens blared. A general call to arms was sounded and soldiers raced to their posts and prepared to repel an attack. All guymelef pilots ran to their units and prepared to launch.  
  
Folken observed the approaching threat with no surprise whatsoever. He'd known that Van would come sooner or later, when he found out her potential. 'So you want her to control fate for you, hmmm brother?' The Strategos smiled coldly. 'Come and take her. If you can.'  
  
Turning he heard an officer ordering the Dragonslayers to their 'melefs. "Belay that order".  
  
The officer turned and stared at Folken. "Are you serious sir?"  
  
Folken nodded. "Order them to take up positions at the hangar bay and to prepare to receive attacks from foot troops."  
  
"But what about enemy guymelefs?"  
  
"Guymelefs are too cumbersome to be of much use in an assault on the interior of a floating fortress. The slayers will be much more effective if on the ground."  
  
The officer nodded. "Yes sir." And he turned to change the orders.  
  
Folken turned back to watch the air assault unfold. Small boats were unloading from the motherships and sped towards the Vione. Each boat carried a full complement of Asturia's fighting men. He merely shrugged. They'd be no match for the Slayers. Then he frowned slightly as he saw Escaflowne in dragon mode swoop forward to join the attack. What if Hitomi still felt something for Van? He shook his head. What was he worrying about? Van's reaction to Hitomi fighting for Zaibach would ensure that they stay apart.  
  
The cyborg then turned and left the bridge. He'd left some bread in the oven and he really should check up on it.  
  
*** A/N: Folken's not very worried, is he? ***  
  
"ATTENTION! ATTENTION! WE ARE UNDER ATTACK! ALL TROOPS PREPARE TO REPEL INVADERS! DRAGONSLAYERS REPORT TO THE HANGAR! REPEAT: WE ARE UNDER ATTACK!!!"  
  
The alarm woke Hitomi from a peaceful sleep and she fell out of bed in shock. "Ow!" She yelled. Then she got up, really mad. "Can't someone get some fucking sleep around here?" She rubbed her wrist. Viole had wrapped it up tight last night, but the celebration party had been in full swing and she'd only managed to get to bed about.Hitomi checked the clock. "One hour and twenty minutes?!?!?!"  
  
Chesta had heard her, as he was about to burst into the room and, winced. She was obviously in a bad mood. He pitied anyone who went up against her today! He opened the door carefully to see Hitomi buckling on the rest of her armour. "Hurry up! We've got to get moving!"  
  
"Alright, alright!" She grabbed for a sword. And remembered that she didn't have one yet. "FUCK!"  
  
Chesta handed her a spare. "Here, now hurry!" Without waiting, he ran to join the fight, Hitomi close behind.  
  
When they got to the bay, it was a total free-for-all.  
  
Zaibachian troops clashed with Asturian soldiers, all the while, the Dragonslayers stayed together, protecting each other's backs. Dilandau was going hammer and tongs with Allen, and there was no sign of Escaflowne or Van. Van...  
  
'If I'd heard that name two weeks ago I'd blush and giggle. Now it does nothing.' Hitomi pushed that thought out of her mind and hurled herself into the fray.  
  
She jumped from the catwalk and landed hard on her feet. When she recovered, she was defending herself from a tall soldier.  
  
They fought for a few minutes before Hitomi jump-kicked his chest. He stumbled backwards into the light from the open bay doors. When she saw who it was, she just stared. "Gaddes??"  
  
Allen's lieutenant recognised Hitomi too. His reaction was different. He jumped back and yelled, "I found her!" at the top of his lungs. This brought another ten soldiers towards them.  
  
Faced by a ring of hostile steel, Hitomi fell back slowly. On trooper was too eager and lunged before the others were fully ready to back him up. He ended up with a long slash wound to the chest. He fell back screaming while the others closed the gap.  
  
Gaddes advanced cautiously, his sword first. "There's nowhere to run Hitomi. Make it easy on the rest of us and give up."  
  
She just stared. "What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
"We have orders to take you back to Asturia. I'd prefer it if we didn't have to hurt you in the process."  
  
"I think I'm happy here."  
  
Gaddes shook his head. "Not for long". To his men, he said, "Try not to hurt her too much!" And then the whole troop advanced.  
  
She couldn't believe this! "So let me get this straight. I leave of my own accord, so Van and Allen go to all this trouble, hunting me down like a slave, just to get me back?" She snarled. "There's just one problem."  
  
Gaddes lowered his sword a fraction. "What's that?"  
  
"You've REALLY pissed me off!"  
  
Contrary to everything the soldiers knew about women, Hitomi attacked. In a second she was among her enemy, cutting and slicing. Then she was free and running towards the Slayer's line.  
  
She almost made it when something struck her from the right. She tripped and fell, rolling to the left away from her assailant. Like a professional soldier, she ended up on her feet, sword in hand, flipping mad, and ready to face her opponent. She was completely unprepared for what she saw.  
  
He just stood there. His dark hair was blown round his face by the wind and his red shirt showed rips in places from fights. But he looked the same.  
  
Her mouth moved. It spoke. "Van?"  
  
The king just stood, watching her, and Hitomi wondered if he'd heard her. Then she noticed his eyes. They were no longer the warm soft globes she remembered. They were cold and hard, like steel or ice. Hitomi shivered. What could have changed him in so short a time?  
  
She almost died for her inattention. The second her mind was off him, he raised his sword and, like a flash of light, thrust it straight at her throat. If she'd had been the original Hitomi, she would have died on the spot. The new Hitomi was a soldier, however. And a soldier knows that to lose focus on an enemy is to kill yourself.  
  
Almost too late, she threw herself aside. When she hit the ground, she clutched at the deep wound in the side of her neck. She looked up and saw Van standing over her.  
  
"You betrayed me Hitomi." His voice was cold and hard.  
  
She gasped air and winced in agony. "What are you talking about?" She managed, voice labouring.  
  
"Don't give me that!" He was angry. Angry over injustices real and imagined. "You were my best friend! I trusted you. Then you left and I found out you had gone over to THEIR side!" He shook his head. "I don't know why you hate me Hitomi, but this ends now. I won't let you help Zaibach destroy Gaea."  
  
Hitomi stared as the last link of her time with Van broke. She smiled bitterly. "I betrayed you?" She laughed, coughing up blood. "You betrayed me! I loved you! I gave my heart to you! And what did you do?" Tears mingled with her blood. "You ripped my heart out of my chest! You destroyed my reasons for staying with you! THAT'S why I left! Not because of any of Dornkirk's magic. Because you left me no choice!"  
  
Van shook his head slowly. "Your lies end this day. You didn't love me then and you don't love me now." He raised his sword over his head, preparing to stab. "Goodbye Hitomi".  
  
Suddenly he went flying as something hit him from behind. Two somethings actually. Chesta had body-checked from behind and Dilandau jumped over Hitomi, attacking Van aggressively. "Get away from my Slayers, Van!" He yelled.  
  
Chesta knelt down by Hitomi. She could barely see him, her vision was so soft. "Viole! Get over here! Hurry!" He yelled. She lost consciousness.  
  
***  
  
The green-haired slayer ran over at top speed, his supply of bandages out and unrolling even as he moved. He took one look at the patient and grimaced.  
  
"It's not good." He told the fearful Chesta. But I'll see what I can do." He quickly pulled out a strip of cloth from his bag, wet in alcohol, and carefully washed Hitomi's wound. It revealed a long ugly wound that stretched from the front of her neck to the back. As he packed the wound with cotton he explained. "It missed her wind pipe and her throat, at least. But it grazed her major neck artery. It didn't cut through all the way, but she's lost a lot of blood even so."  
  
"Will she live?" Chesta was going hysterical.  
  
"Viole shook his head. "It's too soon to tell."  
  
***  
  
Dilandau had gone insane again. He was hacking at Van with reckless abandonment. "You bastard!" He hissed. "If you've killed her, I swear you'll beg for death! And I'll give it to you! One step at a time! And THEN you'll pay for my face!"  
  
Van was about to retort, but a call rose up among the invaders.  
  
"Fall back! For your lives, FALL BACK!"  
  
The Asturians began to retreat to their ships and the Zaibachians cheered and pressed them harder. The Slayers gathered round their fallen comrade and formed a wall to protect her.  
  
Van gave one last cold look at Hitomi, then turned and ran back to Escaflowne.  
  
"Coward! Face me Van!" Miguel and Dalet had to physically restrain their captain, though they did so with great trepidation. Eventually he calmed down, and hurried over to see how Hitomi was. Miguel and Dalet followed more slowly.  
  
"He forgot to slap us!" Dalet kept his voice down.  
  
Miguel looked at his leader. "Call me crazy. But I could swear he cares about her!"  
  
Dalet stopped and stared. "You ARE crazy, man!"  
  
***  
  
When Dilandau came to Viole, the medical officer had just finished wrapping a bandage around Hitomi's throat. "How is she?"  
  
Viole repeated what he'd been saying for some time. "It's too soon to tell." He hesitated. "She'll probably need a blood transfer."  
  
The slayers all clamoured to be the one to donate. "SILENCE!" Silence. Dilandau spoke slowly and determinedly. "I will do it." Even more silence. It made him uncomfortable. "Hey! I don't let my slayers die!" Still more silence. It was starting to tick him off. Just as he was about to slap them all for insolence a sound not unlike a terrified cat echoed through the hangar. The slayers (the only ones still in the hangar) all turned to the noise and saw why it sounded like a terrified cat.  
  
Guimel had apparently been looking for leftover soldiers, but had flushed out a cat girl instead. Quickly he had grabbed her, provoking the scream and a storm of scratches.  
  
"Hey! Ow! That hurt! No scratching! Shit! Quit biting! Knock it off! Ouch!"  
  
"Help! Let me go! I'll claw your eyes out! Lord Van! Allen! Gaddes! LORD VAN, HELP ME!"  
  
The screams (some of pain) had woken Hitomi. Blearily, she recognised that voice. "Merle.?" Then her eyes rolled back and she fainted again.  
  
While Chesta caught her, Dilandau and a few others strolled up to the cat girl. Her ears twitched and she gave up trying to kill Guimel. Instead she cowered in fear.  
  
Dilandau turned his Tyrant's eye on her. She trembled and clutched to Guimel for support. Guimel seemed to like it.  
  
"So, unless I miss my guess, we've got Fanel's pet cat with us." He leaned down into her face. "What's your name girl?" She just cowered even further. "TELL ME!"  
  
"Uh sir? I believe Hitomi called her Merle." Gatti spoke up. Dilandau nodded. "You may be right." He looked at Guimel. "She seems to like you. Take her down to holding cell 9."  
  
Guimel nodded and carried Merle who was almost unconscious with terror. Dilandau then turned to the rest of them. "Well? What are you waiting for? Get her to the med-bay and prepare for a blood transfusion!" The Slayers scattered, most following Chesta who carried Hitomi out.  
  
Dilandau sighed to himself. "Good help is so hard to find these days!"  
  
*** As the Crusade powered away from the Zaibach floating fortress, Allen was very upset with Van's actions. "You weren't supposed to kill her! You were supposed to capture her!" The angry knight faced the impassive king.  
  
Van just drank some wine. "She's better off dead anyway."  
  
Allen stared at him. "Are you crazy? We need her to win this war!" His friend shrugged. "What's got into you? You were opposed to this plan yesterday!"  
  
Van gave the blank look of a puppet. "I've found new truth."  
  
  
  
A/N: Dun, dun, dun. What does Van mean by that? What's going to happen to Merle? Thank you Trio Maxwell for your ideas concerning her! What will happen next? Find out next time. On Escaflowne! And always review! 


	8. 8

Love can Change You 8  
  
A/N: I'm back! Last time, Allen and an army attacked the Vione for the sole purpose of bringing back Hitomi to win the war for them. But Van had other plans, and he tried to kill our psychic heroine! He was driven off, but she was at death's door, requiring blood to live. Blood which came from an unlikely source as Dilandau volunteered to donate. And who should arrive on the scene at this time but Merle! Amidst this chaos, what could happen next? Read and find out!  
  
The Vione's med bay was crowded. There were lots of wounded from the battle that had to be treated. Plus the Dragonslayers were there too. They surrounded two beds in the bay: one held their fallen comrade, the other held their captain. Both were hooked up to tubes and the uninformed observer would have thought both were dying. That observer would have been wrong.  
  
Only one was dying. The other was trying to save her life.  
  
"The operation is ready Lord Dilandau." Viole said.  
  
"Then proceed. No, Wait." Dilandau thought for a moment. He scanned his men before his eyes rested on Refina. One of the only two girl slayers looked on impassively and Dilandau could almost have sworn that she wanted her counterpart on the bed to live. Almost.  
  
"I want three Slayers on guard duty at all time." He pointed them out. "Chesta, Gatti, and Miguel". There. With those three on guard duty and Viole on medical patrol, any attempts at foul play should be strangled handily. "While I'm out of it, no one slacks off, you got that? Or they answer to me!" He waited for the 'Yes Lord Dilandau's. "What are you waiting for?" He growled. "Get on with it!"  
  
Viole stepped forward and put his General under. The gas took affect quickly, and soon the fearsome Dilandau slept like a baby. A pair of nurses on the side advanced and prepared a needle. The needle was connected to a long tube that was hooked up to Hitomi's arm. Soon, blood could be seen dripping down the tube, and into her wrist. Viole looked up. "Its going as expected. You can all clear out now.  
  
The Dragonslayers filed out. Last to leave was Refina. Chesta eyed her suspiciously. Seeing his look, Gatti laughed. "Oh come on! Not even Refina would disobey a direct order from Lord Dilandau!"  
  
Miguel was dubious. "I don't know. If anyone would, it'd be Refina."  
  
"And if anyone would try to kill Hitomi, it'd be her!" Viole chimed in.  
  
"That's what we're here for. Listen: Every one of us dies, before harm comes to them. Our lives mean nothing to prevent that. Understand?" The others looked at Chesta in astonishment. His jaw was set and purpose was in his eyes. He looked like he was protecting his own sister. Which, in a sense, he was. Miguel nodded slowly.  
  
"We'd better set up watches. We don't all want to fall asleep at once. I'll take first with Chesta, and you two rest for a while." Nods of acknowledgement. The two o first watch sat by the patients, while the other two tried to get some sleep.  
  
It was going to be a long night.  
  
***  
  
Folken was deep in thought.  
  
The invaders had been chased off, damage assesment was under way, and he had rescued his bread before it was burned. Everything was as it should be. But something was bothering him. Two somethings actually. Questions that ran round and around his head like rats, gnawing, and gnawing, and gnawing.  
  
How did Van know where to find the Vione?  
  
How did he know that Hitomi was onboard?  
  
Frustrated, he got up and began to pace the halls of his airship. His footsteps echoed along the empty corridors and the echoes seemed to whisper to him 'How? How? How?' He sharply turned on his heel. He needed to relax. And he thought he knew how to do it.  
  
A report had come in, and Folken had been astonished to hear of its contents. No, astonished was not the right word. He had dropped his teapot, spilling the contents across the floor of his quarters.  
  
It seemed that Zaibach soldiers had captured Merle. Guimel to be more precise.  
  
Folken smiled at the thought of seeing his little sister again. How long had it been? Ten years, that was it. 'I wonder how she's changed?' It would be nice to reminisce with someone from Fanelia.  
  
"Is something troubling you lord Folken?"  
  
The strategos turned at the voices in unison. Two leopard girls stood at attention, one gold, and one silver. "Ah! Naria. Eriya. How are you today?"  
  
"We are well lord Folken." They spoke, again in unison. Then Eriya added, "It's too bad though. They wouldn't let us near the battle."  
  
"Perhaps that's for the best."  
  
Naria cocked her head. "How do you mean?"  
  
"One of the Dragonslayers was hurt badly during the fighting. They're giving her blood as we speak."  
  
The twins glanced at each other. "Her? That new girl got hurt?"  
  
Folken nodded. "That's why I wanted you to out of the battle. With the prejudices most people feel for your kind, they'd go after you more than the others."  
  
Naria stood up straighter. "They wouldn't lay a finger on me Lord Folken. I wouldn't let them!"  
  
He chuckled. Naria always had been the feistier of the two. Eriya elbowed her sister. "He's just looking out for us, sister. He doesn't want us to get hurt." Naria thought about that and nodded. Eriya added, "We're his only family left."  
  
"Speaking of family, I want to introduce you to someone." He had their attention. "My sister". Eriya's face faulted and Naria laughed. "No family left, eh?"  
  
Ignoring her sister, Eriya stared at Folken. "I thought your brother was all that was left."  
  
Folken nodded. "He is. Merle is my adopted sister. My family found her when she was a baby, and she's been with the family since. It's been ten years since I last saw her though."  
  
"And you're worried about how she'll have changed?" Folken gave in to Eriya's perceptions and nodded. "Just be yourself. It worked on us, didn't it?"  
  
Folken smiled. "It did. And you have more in common with her than me, you know. She's a cat girl too."  
  
***  
  
Merle shivered. She'd been in this cell since just after the attack. What on Gaea had persuaded her to leave the Crusade? 'Concern for Lord Van I guess. He hasn't been the same since last night."  
  
Her stomach growled loudly, interrupting her thoughts. She glared down at it. "Quiet. Let me think!" She hissed. She hadn't eaten since last night, and was famished.  
  
Sighing, the captive cat girl curled up on the hard floor and tried to sleep. It was no use; her stomach was just too loud. Getting up, she walked over to the barred doors of her cells. "Hey!" She yelled. "If anyone's there, I'd like some food please!" No answer came, but the door opened. Merle jumped back as a tall man in a black cloak entered. He smiled. "Food, as ordered". He said, and held up a covered tray which, hopefully, contained food. Merle didn't think about that though. Her eyes were fixed on the face that brought the food and her mind struggled to remember where she'd seen him before.  
  
A/N: I believe Merle never actually saw Folken until he switched sides.  
  
Suddenly it hit her. A voice from the past came to her. "If you watch that sharp tongue of yours, you'll cut yourself." It said. Her eyes widened. It couldn't be! He was dead! She looked into his eyes. Tentatively, she asked, "Folken? Is that you?"  
  
The silver haired man nodded, and opened his mouth to speak. That was as far as he got. The overly excited cat girl had launched herself at him with a glad cry. "Oh, it's so good to see you! How have you been? What happened to you? Where did you go? What happened to your arm? Why didn't you come back home?"  
  
"Whoa, whoa! One at a time!" Folken laughed. "First I'd like to introduce you to some friends of mine!" He beckoned towards the door and Merle was surprised to see to lithe cat women walk in. The silver one- stepped forward, bowing. "Hello. My name's Naria." " And I'm Eriya." The gold one added. In unison, they said, "Any friend of Folken's is a friend of ours."  
  
"And I'm Merle. Nice to meet you!" The three shook hands. Folken set down the tray and Merle's eyes lit when she saw the contents. Food! Delicious food! She barely heard Folken say "Eat as much as you want. We've eaten already." The cyborg nearly lost his other arm as Merle lunged forward.  
  
While she ate, Folken told her what happened the day of the dragon. "...And so, I joined Zaibach." At this, Merle nearly died choking on a piece of cheese and Naria had to hit her on the back.  
  
When she could breath again, Merle gasped. "You joined Zaibach???" Folken nodded gravely. "I felt that I owed something to Dornkirk, to the people of Zaibach."  
  
"But...but why? Why would you destroy your own country?"  
  
Folken seemed to age 20 years at the question. Eriya scowled. "He didn't destroy Fanaelia! Dilandau was in charge! Lord Folken specifically ordered him not to destroy it!" Her sister nodded emphatically and Merle felt ashamed.  
  
"I'm sorry." She whispered. "I didn't know." He didn't answer, so she continued. "All I remember is that Van said you did it. I should've known better."  
  
Folken looked up at her. "It's alright Merle. You couldn't have known." He gave a small smile. "So, what's Van up to these days?"  
  
Merle trembled at the question, and Folken didn't know what he'd said. Her tail twitched and she clung to her dress. "Is something wrong? Did something happen to Van?"  
  
"Yes. Well.I don't know. Yesterday he was so normal."  
  
"And what about today?" Folken persisted.  
  
Like a dam, her words spilled out.  
  
"Well, like I said. Yesterday he was so normal. He was all worried about Hitomi, but he said to me, 'It's her choice. I will not chain her down.' And things seemed to be fine. But then Allen finds out about where she is. The Gods alone know how he figured it out. But then, he says that she joined Zaibach, and that they should go get her back. Van didn't like the fact that she was with Zaibach, but he refused to agree with it. He would let her decide for herself. Allen said that she could win the war for them. That got Van really mad. 'She's not some tool, some weapon for you to manipulate!' he yelled, 'And she's most definitely not a slave to be chased after for having a will of her own.' Then he stormed off." Merle licked her lips nervously, and Folken urged her to go on.  
  
"Later that night, I was out on the roof thinking. I remembered the fight earlier and decided to go cheer Van up. I headed over to his room. But when I stuck my head down to look in through the balcony door", She shivered. "I saw him being held to the ground. A weird shape was holding him down. I was about to yell for help when 'it' took a needle from its robes, and stuck it into Lord Van's arm. His face went all rigid and I watched the fluid drain into him. Then his face hardened, and the kindness left him. I was scared so I ran." Merle hung her head. "The next day, he was pushing for an attack on you."  
  
Folken was quiet for a moment. It all added up! It was so blindingly obvious, that he smacked himself in the head, causing the cat women to stare. "Of course! THAT'S how they did it!"  
  
"Heh?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Say what?"  
  
"A spy!" He was up and pacing, he was so worked up. "A traitor, to be more precise. But who could it be? Anyone would know where the Vione was. And everyone DID know that Hitomi was here. But why would anyone of Zaibach want to betray their own country?"  
  
"Money?" Merle added helpfully.  
  
Folken shook his head. "No, the people here know what would happen to them if they were caught. Money is too low."  
  
"Power?" Naria chimed in. "Position? Prestige?"  
  
Folken shook his head again. "No. The backers behind this wouldn't trust a traitor with power."  
  
"Family?"  
  
"No".  
  
"Political issues?"  
  
"No".  
  
"A practical joke?"  
  
"I'm not going to dignify that with an answer."  
  
Suddenly Eriya cried out, "Revenge!"  
  
Folken whirled. "Brilliant!"  
  
Merle shook her head. "But who would want revenge against Hitomi?"  
  
Folken smiled. "Oh, I think I know that."  
  
***  
  
Hitomi drifted in a (by now) familiar world. 'I'm about to have another vision.' Was her thought.  
  
She intently watched as the mist parted, revealing a room she knew well. It was the main banquet hall in the castle at Palas. It was empty, except for Van, Allen, and Merle. Allen was talking.  
  
"Van, this is it! We could get her back! She could win this war for us!"  
  
Van just looked at him sourly. "And for that, you're willing to go after her? To drag her back here in chains, if necessary?" Allen nodded. "I won't go along with it. I may not love her, but I respect her decisions. And if YOU love her, like you claim, then you will too."  
  
Allen shook his head frustrated. "I do love her. That's why we've got to get her back. They've already twisted her to their plans. I have it from a source that she's joined their army. That she wears their uniform!"  
  
Merle jumped in shock, and fiddled with her tail. Van wasn't impressed. "So?"  
  
Allen just stared. "So? That's your response? She's on the other side!"  
  
Van glared harshly. "And that's where she will remain. Unless she, and nobody else, chooses otherwise". He sighed and pulled at his hair in frustration. "Look Allen. I'm not thrilled about it either. But lets face it: Bringing her back against her wishes is kidnapping. And if she is a Zaibach soldier, then kidnapping her will be an act of war."  
  
"We're already at war with Zaibach!"  
  
"Not officially. Do you know how bad it will look to the other countries if we started a war without first signing a hundred declarations first?" Van shook his head. "Look, I can't stop you from going. But if you do, then I'm not."  
  
Allen scowled. "She IS on the other side. And that makes her the enemy! If she's not with us, she's against us. And her powers make her a dangerous weapon. We can not in logic allow Zaibach to control that weapon." Allen would have said more, but Van was on him instantly, hands twisting his collar so that it cut off his air supply.  
  
"Let's get one thing straight!" Van growled in absolute fury. "She's not some tool, some weapon for you to manipulate! And she's most definitely not a slave to be chased after for having a will of her own!" He twisted Allen's collar further. "Now, I don't care whether or not you profess to love her, but you will not hurt her. Got it?" With one final twist, he stormed out of the room, leaving a very stunned Merle, and a half- asphyxiated knight.  
  
Hitomi thought as the mists clouded her again. What the hell? One minute Van was trying to kill her, but a minute later, a vision was showing her that he was as normal as ever.  
  
Her thoughts focused back on the visions as the mists parted again. This time, they were in Van's room. He was pacing back and forth across the rug, muttering obscenities. Hitomi smiled at the familiar sight.  
  
Suddenly she felt cold. He wasn't alone. 'Van! Look out!' He didn't here her cry and continued pacing. The icy feeling grew colder, and she would have been shaking if she weren't in a vision. She looked on, fear tightening her heart. Something was going to happen.  
  
Something happened. A shadow leaped from the wall, and Hitomi could only watch in horror as the shape pulled out a syringe. As it injected the fluid into Van's arm and his struggles grew weaker, he managed to swipe a hand across the face, grabbing off the mask. Then his face grew into the face Hitomi recognised from the hangar.  
  
The figure slowly moved its mask back in place. But it was too late. Hitomi knew the figure who had betrayed the Vione and tried to kill her.  
  
"Refina".  
  
Then all was a blackness that lightened as she woke up.  
  
When she woke up, she found a sword pointed at her throat. Following the blade led her to a pair of blue eyes.  
  
"I said I'd pay you back bitch. And I meant it."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Holy Escaflowne! This is very bad! What happened to the guards? How will Hitomi get out of this? Will Refina actually kill her? Since you all know me, NOT BLOODY LIKELY!!!!! Read on to find out. Same story, same web page!  
  
(Batman theme song, but 'Batman' is replaced by 'Escaflowne')  
  
Terms I would like translated:  
  
Shimatta Diago Tenkuu Bishounen Bishoujo Konnichiwa 


	9. 9

Love can Change You 9  
  
A/N: When last we left, Hitomi was being given blood by Dilandau. Folken, meanwhile, had one to visit Merle. From her, he obtained information about the attack on the Vione. Hitomi had a vision. A vision that incriminated Refina as the one who betrayed the airship. But she awoke to discover her foes sword at her throat. And so, we continue.  
  
  
  
  
  
There are times in one's life when one wonders if the gods are against one. One of those times is when we awake from a life-threatening coma, only to find that our enemy has a sword to our throat. Hitomi Kanzaki experienced such a moment.  
  
Hitomi refused to move. If she moved back, Refina would see this as intimidation. If she moved forward, her throat would have been cut open. Again. For the second time in two days. Experiencing that for the first time hadn't been fun, and she had no wish to repeat it.  
  
Hitomi sighed. "How is it that when I wake up one morning I find myself in a precarious situation? Is it too much to ask for a little security?"  
  
Refina smiled, showing sharp, white teeth. "You don't get much security in the army. You'd have figured that out, if you'd lived long enough."  
  
"And still, I had four soldiers protecting me. What happened to them?"  
  
Refina moved a little, and Hitomi could see Chesta and Miguel. The two had been tied back to back, and were gagged. "They objected to my presence. I had to quiet them down."  
  
Hitomi nodded. "You may have overdid it." The other shrugged.  
  
"Probably. But one can't be too careful with revenge. Speaking of which, I should get down to it. Any last requests?"  
  
Hitomi nodded. She had an idea on how to get out of this mess. Hoping Refina didn't catch on, she asked, "Why?"  
  
"Why what?"  
  
"Why do you hate me so much? I haven't even known you for a week."  
  
Refina shrugged breezily. "I've never really liked other women. As far as I'm concerned, they're all simpering idiots. But, on occasion one who could amount to something comes along. And then I'm forced to prove my superiority to them. It always works. I start a confrontation, and then humiliate them publicly." Her blue eyes turned to ice. "That is until you came along!"  
  
Hitomi nodded. "I see. You tried to take me down, but got taken down yourself."  
  
"And then all the men started challenging me! Before you came along, I was in charge. Forget about Dilandau, he can scream and shout and throw as many tantrums as he wants. But he needs them alive. I don't. I'm perfectly capable of handling men on my own. Lord Dornkirk saw as such when he found me."  
  
Hitomi's eyes narrowed. "Wait a minute. Dornkirk found you?"  
  
Refina nodded eyes distant with memories. "Found me, taught me, trained me. Forget the Dragonslayers. That's just a cover up. I'm Emperor Dornkirk's top assassin!" She straightened with pride.  
  
"So, what's with the whole act?"  
  
"Spies work much more effectively if they're known and trusted."  
  
"It seems to me that no one's ever really trusted you. You're way too arrogant for that."  
  
Refina hit her with the hilt of her sword. "Keep it up! You're just digging your grave deeper! Maybe I shouldn't kill you just yet. Maybe I should just cut out your tongue. Then you wouldn't talk so much!"  
  
"True, but then you wouldn't have as much fun gloating. Besides," she added, "You're still waiting for me to plead for my life".  
  
Refina laughed. "You know, it feels like we've been enemies for a long time, you know me so well. Very well. What's next?"  
  
"Why do you hate women?"  
  
"My father probably. He would always beat me. He would threaten to kill me if I didn't obey him. All the time, I listened to him rant on and on about how women were weak. And how they had no place in a man's society. Only in his bed. That was when he first decided to test that idea on me."  
  
Hitomi shivered. Refina's voice was so cold it was almost as if she wasn't human. A stone had more emotion then that voice.  
  
"He first raped me when I was six years old. It didn't stop there. Oh no! He had his brothers rape me too. If I ever spoke out against it, he had me whipped. I remember, once I was almost beaten to death because I talked back to him. But he died proud of me. Do you know what his last words were? He said 'I didn't think you had it in you.' Then I slit his throat."  
  
Refina smiled now and Hitomi preferred the cold face.  
  
"I left and almost died. Emperor Dornkirk found me. He brought me up like a daughter. And here I am today. With my blade pointed at the woman I hate. Life is good!"  
  
'She's insane! The only trouble is that she doesn't act like it.'  
  
Refina then took matters into her own hands. "No more talk now. I've enjoyed our chat Hitomi. It's too bad we won't get another, but it's time for you to die!"  
  
Her eyes went from ice to fire and she smiled evilly. She pointed her blade at Hitomi's throat and slowly lowered it. Hitomi felt strength flood back into her limbs and she leaped up and grabbed Refina by the throat. She tried to, but her arms were tied to the bed.  
  
Panicked, she struggled wildly, that sword inching closer to her soft, vulnerable neck. 'This is it', she thought. 'Too bad I never got to say good bye to Chesta, and Miguel, and Dilandau. What? Dilandau?! Why should I care so much about him?!'  
  
Upon reflection, she decided it was the stupidest thought she could have come up with to end her life upon.  
  
Fortunately her life didn't end. The sword was struck by a flying object, and spun across the room, nearly decapitating an unconscious Chesta. Refina snarled and crouched, eyes scanning for the source of the attack. Her eyes widened when she found it.  
  
Dilandau was up and on his feet, another dagger in his hand. He grinned his famous grin and his eyes blazed like fire. "What? Ending the talk before I could join? How rude".  
  
"Dilandau!"  
  
"That'd be me." The grin disappeared, to be replaced by a scowl. "Now back away from my slayer."  
  
Refina had recovered from her shock, and pulled out a dagger of her own. "I guess I'll have even more fun then I thought! Lord Dornkirk can always make another General. One who's saner, and taller, and not drunk half the time."  
  
Dilandau growled in fury. The door to the infirmary slammed open, and Hitomi could see Folken rush through the door, followed by Naria, Eriya, Gatti, and Viole. Merle peeked in behind them. Refina snarled like a cornered beast.  
  
"You can't win Refina. And you have no help coming. Give yourself up!" Folken pulled his sword from its sheathe and his troops did the same.  
  
Refina seemed to relax. "I need no one's help to escape from fools like you." She replied easily. No one saw the smoke bomb fall from her hand, and soon all were coughing and choking.  
  
Dilandau leaped forward through the smoke. He hit a bed, and tripped, waking up the bed's occupant. "Hey! Have some respect for the injured!"  
  
"If I weren't so busy, you'd be a lot of things, INCLUDING injured!"  
  
Folken felt something pass his face and he struck out. His fist made contact, and he smiled at the thump he heard. He reached down and picked her up. "I've got her!"  
  
"I thought I did. Hang on, I'm going to turn on the fans."  
  
After a moment of stumbling, Gatti found the fan switch. When the smoke cleared, it revealed one swearing Dilandau, various angry patients, two hog-tied Dragonslayers, Gatti holding a knife to Naria's throat, Eriya and Merle grappling on the floor, and Folken holding an unconscious Viole by the arms.  
  
Amidst the confusion, Hitomi laughed. "This is not the rescue I expected!"  
  
***  
  
Hitomi stumbled into her bed. It had been a long day.  
  
Inquisitors had asked her questions hour after hour. Eventually, she'd grown sick of it and stormed out.  
  
Then the other slayers had swarmed her, each wanting to hear what had happened. After nearly slapping someone, Chesta had dragged her to her room and made her promise that she would get some sleep.  
  
Hitomi looked in the mirror and smiled. She'd finally got her new armour.  
  
It was gorgeous. Black enamelled shoulder pads bore the spikes that Dilandau's did, and a green breastplate protected her front. Her black armoured boots and gloves finished the picture, and Hitomi felt invincible in it. When she mentioned that to Dalet, he chuckled.  
  
"You'll feel invincible right until you get your first wound!"  
  
Hitomi laughed now as she had laughed then. The she yawned. God she was tired!  
  
'I'd better get sleep while I can. Tomorrow, I get my guymelef!'  
  
She took off her armour (A/N: Drag your minds out of the gutter!) and put on a nightshirt. Then she fell into bed and was asleep almost before her head hit the pillow.  
  
Tomorrow was another big day.  
  
  
  
A/N: You heard her. Tomorrow she drives her first guymelef. Won't that be fun? And that's not all! Something cool happens next! You want to know now? I'M NOT TELLING! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH*cough cough, fall over unconscious. Astral form gets up*  
  
I know this chapter is kinda short, but bear with me here. And always review! 


	10. 10

Love can Change You 10  
  
A/N: Ten chapters. Where does the time go? I'd like to dedicate this one to those of you who've reviewed. As to your comments: Yes. I have been trying to make Refina into a heartless bitch. Have I succeeded? She obviously does serve a part in the story, so I can't kill her just yet. *Ducks rotten fruit* And I think that I should confirm that this is a D/H fic. There's just no overt evidence of it. And as to the question of how a liquid could change someone's personality: Zaibach sorcerers have made stuff that turns men into women! A little personality change shouldn't be too hard.  
  
Oh yes. I do not own Escaflowne or any of its characters. I would not be saying this, but Shoji Kawamori is standing beside me with a gun pointed to my head.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hitomi stared in awe at the mighty guymelef that stood in front of her. The massive machine stood over five meters tall, and was black and green like her armour. Sunlight glinted off of the closed cockpit, and right then Hitomi wanted nothing so badly as she wanted that machine.  
  
Footsteps sounded and Dilandau stood at her side. "Oh man." Hitomi gasped. "That is a thing of beauty." Dilandau nodded. "It was built from the same models as the other Alseides. Would you like me to give you some pointers?"  
  
Hitomi nodded eagerly, and Dilandau watched as the excited teen raced to her machine.  
  
She scrabbled around on the outside for about fifteen minutes, Dilandau watching in amusement. He was just about to show her how to open it up, when, with a rumble, it did just that. Dilandau stared as she squealed with glee and climbed inside the pilot's seat. "How did you figure out the lock?"  
  
Hitomi smiled smugly. "I have my ways. I'd tell you, but I prefer to remain a mystery." She gazed at him under half-lidded eyes and licked her lower lip. Dilandau stared. Was she teasing him again? He shook of the feeling. 'Cut it out you! This isn't the fight. She was teasing you then to catch you off guard. Yeah, that's it.'  
  
"Hey, boss! You gonna show me how to work this thing or do I have to start stripping to catch your attention?"  
  
"Would you?" Dilandau slapped his hand over his mouth. He did not just say that! He did not! "Sorry." He mumbled.  
  
Hitomi stared. Was Dilandau apologising, and blushing, and mumbling all at once?  
  
Once he recovered himself, Dilandau was all business. He got in the 'melef and pointed out various functions. "This switch starts the activation sequence. It powers up the systems, and fills the cabin with protective goo. It keeps us from getting too badly hurt." He added, seeing her face. "Put your arm in that socket. Feel the handle? Twist it to activate your flame-thrower. Pull it and your crima spears launch. Pull and twist left and you form a sword. Twist right, and you form a shield. You have to push back to deform it. This is the radar, and communications equipment. If you ever get lost use them to find your way back to the Vione. Over here we have the flight valve. I'm not sure how it works, but it fixes the legs together, and lets the thing fly. This switch activates your stealth cloak. You understand?"  
  
Hitomi nodded and pointed to various switches. "Flame-thrower, crima, sword, shield, cloak, radar, flight and comm system".  
  
"Good. You're a born soldier Kanzaki."  
  
"Oh, I don't think so."  
  
"Why not? You have attitude, you can fight, you understand mechanics, you're gutsy." 'You're beautiful and sexy.' Dilandau mentally slapped himself. 'What the hell is wrong with me?'  
  
Hitomi hesitated. "Maybe." She sighed. "I really don't know why I'm telling you this.but I don't think I could kill a person. I try to see myself doing it and I just can't picture it."  
  
Dilandau stared. Part of him wanted to tease her about it. But the part of him that wanted to help won. 'I really am screwed up. Maybe I should take medication.' He shook off the thought and came up with a way on how to start. "I've known lots of great warriors who hated to kill. One of them once told me that it helps to think of them as a line on your resume, not as people." He hesitantly put an arm around her shoulder, unsure of how she'd act. She just sighed and leaned into him.  
  
"Believe it or not, that makes me feel better." They sat like that in silence for a moment. They quickly broke apart when they heard voices coming.  
  
The approaching Dragonslayers had no idea that their commander had had his arm around one of his soldiers moments before they came in.  
  
What they saw was Hitomi sitting dreamily in her new guymelef, and Dilandau halfway across the hangar, opening up his. "Well boys, today we get some 'melef training. As you can see, Kanzaki has her own now. She'll be included in the practice and she knows how to drive the thing, so don't go soft on her." By now Dilandau and Hitomi had shut their machines and the slayers were getting in theirs. When everyone was ready, Dilandau said, "Lets move out!" and he flew through the open bay doors.  
  
Hitomi twisted the valve and her Alseides' legs locked together. Her guymelef was floating in the air! Another few twists and she shot forward.  
  
It was a giddy feeling flying. She'd flown on Escaflowne before, but this made her feel like she had wings of her own. Up in the sky, she could see down on the lands below. Trees, lakes, and a town all looked like toys from up here! It was like.oh she couldn't explain it.  
  
The comm speaker crackled, snapping Hitomi out of reverie. "Hey Hitomi!"  
  
"Hi Chesta. Having fun?"  
  
"Oh, you know it. I never get tired of the flying. How do you like it?"  
  
"I can't describe it."  
  
"I've been telling these louts that for five years. They still won't believe me."  
  
"Hey", Dalet yelled, "We can hear you, you know."  
  
Chesta snorted. "There's not much point to insulting you when you can't hear. Anyway, there's something special about these insults."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Their targets are all ugly cretins." Hitomi laughed. "I don't know Chesta. Isn't that a compliment?"  
  
"I'll get you both when we land." A chorus of agreement came from the other guys. Then Dilandau had to interrupt.  
  
"Cut the chatter or I'll feed you all to my flame-thrower!"  
  
Silence reigned for the rest of the trip.  
  
***  
  
The flight landed in a mountainous forest. Hitomi was glad her armour was insulated, because there was snow on the ground. And in the air too. She took two steps and was hit in the back of the head with a snowball.  
  
She whirled and saw Dalet running like mad. Hitomi smiled. She caught up in no time, then tackled him into the snow. She laughed as he stumbled to his feet, then was hit by another snowball. This time thrown by Miguel. Ryoun retaliated on her behalf, whomping him from the side.  
  
Soon there was an all out snow war declared. It was every man for himself. Snowballs filled the air, and laughter rolled through the trees.  
  
Dilandau returned to camp, from a pee break, to the sight of his entire command laughing hysterically as they threw balls of snow at each other. He scowled. Soldiers should not be having fun on a training exercise! Gatti and Viole had just thrown Chesta in a snowdrift, for God's sake!  
  
He walked forward, pushing men aside, screaming for order. Apparently someone didn't like order because he was hit in the face with a snowball.  
  
Seething, he turned and saw the culprit. Hitomi! She was leaning against a tree, that smile of challenge on her lips, and tossing another snowball up and down in one hand. Then she hurled it and Dilandau had to duck.  
  
Growling, he stooped and picked up some snow. When he was ready to throw, Hitomi was already gone. He looked round and saw her, hiding behind Guimel's 'melef. Smiling, the general crept forward. This was going to be sweet! She was going to get a taste of her own medicine! He was almost there now. He turned the corner, ready to throw and got snow in the mouth. She knew he was coming!  
  
Spitting out snow, he chased her into the forest.  
  
It was a few minutes before their absence was noticed. When one unknown slayer suddenly asked, "Where's Lord Dilandau?" the fighting stopped. Guimel pulled Chesta out of the drift, and brushed him off. Dalet tried to unplug the snow from his ears, and Ryoun's glasses were so fogged that he could barely see.  
  
"Did you guys see where he went?" He asked, cleaning his spectacles. Viole shrugged.  
  
"I think he went after Hitomi. I didn't see where they went."  
  
Guimel looked thoughtful. "Did he smack any of you guys?"  
  
"No. Why?"  
  
"Well I don't know about you, but I was expecting to get knocked into next week." Guimel looked even more thoughtful. "Does Lord Dilandau seem different to you?"  
  
The group thought for a moment. Then Chesta nodded. "He's been a lot less violent to us lately. In fact, I don't remember him being so nice since he got drunk and gave us two weeks off at Cesario."  
  
"Wait a minute." Gatti cut off the reminiscence. "Are you saying that Dilandau's been changed on us?"  
  
"No. Just that he's different. And it seems to happen around Hitomi."  
  
Ryoun straightened, stretching the kinks out of his back. "Well maybe he likes her." He laughed at the idea. He stopped when no one else did. "Come on guys. This is DILANDAU we're talking about!"  
  
"So? He's still human."  
  
"Some people would argue that."  
  
Chesta interrupted the argument. "Let's fight later, okay? For now we need to find them." They agreed, and the slayers split up into search parties.  
  
***  
  
Dilandau waited. He had climbed this tree to set his trap. His eyes were on Hitomi, as she walked below. She knew he was around somewhere, but she didn't know where. He grinned. Now! He shook the tree branch and lots of snow collapsed on Hitomi. She gave a quick scream of fright, and Dilandau laughed and jumped down onto her.  
  
Laughter shook the forest as the two wrestled for a few minutes. Hitomi put up a good fight, but Dilandau's strength and training gave him an edge. He pinned her arms down with his own, and his legs entwined with hers to keep them still. His grinning face was all of four inches from her laughing one.  
  
"And so the hunter has become the hunted." Dilandau laughed too.  
  
"See? I knew you could have fun if you tried."  
  
Dilandau frowned. "You mean that this whole thing, the snowball to the face, the hunt through the woods, was a plan to get me to have fun???"  
  
Hitomi nodded proudly. "And a damn good one, if I do say so myself."  
  
Dilandau stared at her, then collapsed laughing. "Alright. You win. I had fun. I barely believe it, but I had fun!" He would have gone on, but he realised where he was resting his head. Then it hit him.  
  
He was pressed body to body, alone in the forest, with a gorgeous woman. 'Stop saying that!' He yelled at himself, then he looked into her eyes.  
  
Such pretty green eyes. You could get lost in eyes like that. Those eyes were looking at him in confusion now.  
  
Hitomi was also aware of their proximity. His eyes stared into hers. Red eyes. Like fire. You could get lost in eyes like that.  
  
Strange emotions flashed through the two. Neither recognised them. Dilandau was the first to act upon them.  
  
Slowly, almost timidly, he leaned his face closer. He wanted this. But at the same time, he prayed that she would move her head. She didn't.  
  
Dilandau kissed Hitomi, fear in his heart. What was he doing?! She would reject him without a second thought. But she didn't. She placed a hand around his neck, drawing him in closer, kissing him back.  
  
For a moment, fleeting in time but eternal to the participants, Dilandau Albatou and Hitomi Kanzaki were joined in a passionate embrace. Neither wanted to let go. Each longed to keep this moment forever.  
  
Dilandau felt a giddy thrill as he fully realised what he was doing. He was kissing Hitomi! HE WAS KISSING HITOMI! TAKE THAT MIND VOICE!  
  
It was too bad that the dragon chose that moment to kill them.  
  
*** A/N: I am so evil, sending a dragon to interrupt their tender moment. ***  
  
The beast was a big one. Over forty feet long from snout tail, it had been watching the two for some time. Amused, it had watched the struggle, and had been there when they kissed. But now it was bored and hungry.  
  
It gave out a growl that separated the two instantly. Standing side by side, they stared nervously into the forest.  
  
"What was that?" Hitomi whispered.  
  
"A dragon." Dilandau whispered back. "It's hunting us. Waiting for the right time to strike. Run. Now! Get back to the camp!"  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"I'll try to hold it off. Leave me!"  
  
Hitomi shook her head, sending snow through the air. "Either we both go, or neither of us go! What's it gonna be?"  
  
Dilandau stared at her in shock. If their situations had been reversed, he'd have been out of there in an instant. But if it was Hitomi there, would he really just leave her? No. He wouldn't have. He smiled. "Then lets get out of here."  
  
The two turned and ran like hell. Dilandau struggled just to keep up with Hitomi. Actually she was refusing to run faster than him. But they both ran faster when the beast screamed in rage and burst from the forest cover, chasing them.  
  
Hitomi glanced back. Sunlight made its grey-brown scales look slimy, and its evil yellow eyes seemed to stare right through her soul.  
  
Suddenly, Dilandau tripped over a tree root. He cried out in pain, and Hitomi stopped beside him. "My ankle!" He moaned, "I think I sprained it! Go without me!" Hitomi looked at Dilandau in panic. What was she going to do? Then she calmed and got that strange smile. Glee glinted in her eyes and she turned to face the beast. Dilandau realised what she was doing. "Are you as crazy as I am?! Run for it!"  
  
Hitomi stood a distance from Dilandau as the dragon came for her. Aloud she said, "Come on you overgrown gecko! Come and get your throat cut!" Then she screamed a battle cry and charged forward, sword extended.  
  
The dragon thrust its head forward, jaws snapping, and Dilandau closed his eyes, fearing to see that beautiful body broken and mauled. But the beast screamed in pain. His eyes shot open, and nearly burst from his head when he saw the deep wound on the side of its neck. Hitomi was dancing from side to side, daring it to try again. It dared.  
  
Its tail slashed down, trying to spear the annoying insect. Hitomi leaped backward then darted in. She plunged her sword into the back of the tail. No scales protected that region, and when she twisted the hilt it cut off the tail.  
  
The monster was insane with rage now. It twisted its head in, knocking Hitomi to the side, then sent her skittering across the ground with a kick. She was lying down now, hissing in pain. The dragon took in a deep breath. The energist in its chest glowed a brilliant pink. Dilandau watched in horror. It was going to use its fire!  
  
The flames bellowed from its mouth, burning everything in its path. When it was done, only a charred spot remained. Dilandau choked back tears.  
  
The mighty dragon roared in triumph. A roar that quickly changed to a gurgle. Dilandau stared again, and almost cried out for joy. Hitomi was alive! She must have dodges the fire, and got close to the beast while it was till exhaling.  
  
Now she stood underneath its head, sword pointed upward buried to the hilt in its throat. She withdrew her blade, and with an upward slash she cut off the beast's head. It fell to the ground, blood pouring everywhere, dousing Hitomi from head to toe in green blood. When it was over and Dilandau could see the blood slowly evaporated, leaving Hitomi with a bright pink jewel. The dragon's energist.  
  
She ran over to Dilandau. "Are you alright", she cried.  
  
Dilandau stared at her in admiration. "You just killed a dragon!" Hitomi blushed. "I always knew you were different. Not many people could have done that." Hitomi blushed even more. "And thank you. For saving my life."  
  
Hitomi blushed even more. "It was nothing. You'd have done the same for me."  
  
Dilandau smiled. "Yes. I would."  
  
***  
  
The Slayers found them three minutes later. They had been attracted to the sounds of battle, and were overjoyed to find their companions alive and well. They were literally carried back to camp.  
  
That night Hitomi had to sit by a campfire and tell the story of the fight with the dragon at least eight times. But she always omitted the part just before the fight. She smiled as she pictured the reactions of the Slayers if she'd told them. Maybe she'd tell them some day. But not now.  
  
For now, the memory was just for her and Dilandau.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Hitomi and Dilandau have shared their first kiss. What will they do next? How will the plot be moved along? Don't ask me! I'm just the author! Find out next time. On Escaflowne! 


	11. 11

Love can Change You 11  
  
A/N: I'm back! And now I have a special announcement. A friend of mine asked me to write this in, so here we go:  
  
*Cloud of smoke appears. When it disappears, a bewildered skinny guy in need of an overdose of Prozac is standing next to a grinning red head holding Harry Potter's wand*  
  
Skinny guy (MM): What the hell?  
  
Girl (Sgt. Lizzie): Yes! Finally! Revenge for all those times you've insulted Gundam Wing!  
  
MM: Gundam Wing blows.  
  
Sgt. Lizzie: Die! (Attacks MM and beats him up with Harry's wand)  
  
Magicman: Now while my cohort is beating my other cohort senseless: Last time on Escaflowne, the Slayers went out into the woods. During a snowball fight, Hitomi and Dilandau kissed. But the tender moment was interrupted by a dragon attack. A pissed-off Hitomi decapitated the dragon and helped Dilandau back to camp. Now.  
  
  
  
*** 1 week later. ***  
  
Dalet's 'melef charged, sword drawn and slashing. Hitomi made a quick upward block, shattering the blade, then placed hers at Dalet's neck. "I win."  
  
The cockpits of the two guymelefs opened. Out of the blue one stepped a longhaired boy, and out of the green one stepped a sandy-haired girl.  
  
Jumping to the ground, the two clasped hands. "Good fight! You're getting better." Dalet's compliment was sincere, if grudging. "You're not the best yet though." Hitomi laughed.  
  
"That's why I've beaten you five times in a row, eh?"  
  
Dalet snorted. "You were just lucky."  
  
"Right. And I'm queen of Asturia!"  
  
The argument had been going on for the past week. Dalet kept challenging Hitomi to rematches, and Hitomi kept beating him. Each time he had insisted that it had been 'just luck'. And each time, he insisted on having a rematch, after which he would claim that her victory was just luck. 'I guess this proves that not all people are susceptible to change' Hitomi thought.  
  
Before the fight could flare up again, a voice yelled, "LUNCH TIME!", and the two slayers ran like hell to be the first in line.  
  
Hitomi was there first. She was the fastest slayer in the army! But the fight for second place was always interesting. Once Gatti had jumped on someone's back to keep him from getting there before him!  
  
Today was a dull race however. The rest of the slayers were out training. Only Chesta, Hitomi, Dalet, and Dilandau were here. Chesta because he was the cook, Dalet and Hitomi because they were guarding their guymelefs, and Dilandau because he was still recovering his sprained ankle.  
  
Today he managed to walk to the fire well enough. "Chesta," he growled, "What's to eat today?"  
  
Chesta was as cheerful as ever. "Today we have stew that's made from carrots, potatoes, and leftover dragon meat." He smiled at Hitomi at that. "And I also made some brownies."  
  
Dilandau's eyes lit up. "Brownies you say?"  
  
Chesta nodded, and Hitomi giggled. Dilandau was so cute when he tried to pretend he didn't like Chesta's brownies.  
  
"Well what are you waiting for? Serve the stew! Then we'll get on to the brownies." That last part was so low that Chesta could barely hear it. Masking his grin, he feigned mindless obedience. "Yes Lord Dilandau".  
  
Everyone all but inhaled the stew. It wasn't just the brownies. The stew was good too. The meat was just chewy enough, the potatoes were perfect, and the carrots weren't squishy. Heaven alone knew how Chesta did that!  
  
When everyone was done, they all sat back and watched Chesta with wolfish expressions. Feeling like he had a big steak hanging from his neck, Chesta brought out the plate. Everyone politely took a brownie, and scarfed it down. Chesta barely had time to get his hand out of the way!  
  
After lunch, Dalet went off to find the others, and Chesta went to put away his cooking tools. Hitomi moved over and sat closer to Dilandau. Her heart stirred as it did whenever he was near. She sighed in contentment. She knew this feeling now. She loved him. It was too bad that her experience with Van had made her even shier about communicating this feeling. Being with Dilandau felt so.right! And she even had suspicions that he had feelings for her.  
  
Her attention returned to the present, and she just felt the moment. Maybe she'd be able to tell him the truth later.  
  
When she saw him rub his ankle, she asked, "Are you alright?" He shook his head.  
  
"I'm fine. It just itches now and then." Dilandau shrugged and stroked his cheek. "I've had worse."  
  
Hitomi stayed silent. She knew what he was talking about.  
  
"I'm going to get him you know", Dilandau said suddenly. "I'll make him pay for ruining my face."  
  
Hitomi saw the anger in his eyes, the fire in his eyes. "You know what I think?"  
  
"What?"  
  
Hitomi smiled and lightly brushed it with a finger. "I think it makes you look sexy."  
  
Dilandau smirked. "At least someone thinks so." He looked at her suddenly. "You're serious, aren't you?"  
  
Hitomi nodded enthusiastically. "Hell yeah! I could name lots of girls that'd throw themselves at you!"  
  
Dilandau smiled arrogantly. "Well that's no surprise."  
  
"It was a minute ago."  
  
Dilandau frowned. "Must you be so annoyingly precise?"  
  
"Yep. It's what makes me, me!" She laughed. So did Dilandau.  
  
When the laughter ended, Hitomi felt a slight pain in her neck. She undid her collar, and felt the side of her neck. It was where Van had cut her. It still hurt sometimes, a reminder of what he'd done to her. She glanced at Dilandau, who was staring intently into the fire. "You know how you said you'd get revenge on Van for scarring you?" He blinked and looked at her in confusion. When he saw her neck, he understood. Hitomi had a scar of her own, now. Long and white, it traced from beside her throat to the back of her neck. You want to get him back too, don't you?"  
  
Hitomi shook her head. "No. Something's wrong with him, and I want to find out what first."  
  
Dilandau put his arm around her. She sighed and rested her head on his shoulder. "Well, if it means that much to you, I won't kill him until you're finished with him."  
  
Hitomi was startled. "Do you mean that?" Dilandau nodded, and she hugged him.  
  
"Thank you Dilandau. You don't know how much this means to me." ' You don't know how much YOU mean to me.' They both thought that at the same time.  
  
Then they kissed.  
  
***  
  
Chesta headed back in the direction of the fire. "Did we have to put the guymelefs and the tents so far apart?", he grumbled. He'd have to have a word with Miguel about this. After all, it had been his idea!  
  
Maybe he'd spend the afternoon practising knife throwing. It was an interesting hobby that everyone was picking up. 'I wonder if I'm good?' He thought.  
  
Rounding a tree, he stopped and stared. He did not see what he saw. He must be mistaken. He ran forward to get a better look. 'I am not seeing this.' He ran faster, and hid behind Dilandau's guymelef. He was now twenty feet away, and there could be no mistaking what he saw. 'Oh crap. I AM seeing this.'  
  
What was he seeing? He was seeing Hitomi and Dilandau.  
  
Hitomi was sitting on Dilandau's lap, hands buried in his hair and eyes half closed. Dilandau's arms had wrapped around her back, holding Hitomi's body close to his. Their lips were locked together, and even from twenty feet away, Chesta could tell tongues were wheeling and dancing within those mouths.  
  
Chesta blinked three times and shook his head. No, they were still there, still locked in that embrace. He sighed silently. The two people he'd least suspected of getting together had got together. Maybe Guimel and Ryoun weren't such idiots after all.  
  
He tried to collect his thoughts. Right now, his chances of living through the rest of the day didn't look too good. But if he was the only one who knew.then maybe Hitomi and Dilandau didn't want anyone finding out about them! In which case, he could probably exchange his survival for his help in keeping this quiet!  
  
Chesta grinned. He just might live through the night after all!  
  
***  
  
Hitomi had rarely felt so happy. Here she was, making out with a hot guy she fell in love with. Too bad she was too shy and insecure to tell him.  
  
Hitomi returned her attention to Dilandau, who was now sucking on her lower lip. When they pulled away at last, her eyes held a look of pure adoration. Dilandau saw that look and smiled. 'Life doesn't get any better than this.' He thought. The next few moments proved him right.  
  
A cough drew their attention. In horror, they saw Chesta looking at them, a smile on his lips.  
  
For a moment, neither moved. Then Hitomi managed a, "Chesta. We didn't expect you back here." Dilandau couldn't say anything. He just sat there, that look of astonishment on his face.  
  
Chesta nodded. "I suppose not." He walked over to them and sat down on the log. Silence reigned by the fire. Then Chesta spoke up. "First of all, I'd just like to say that I'm happy for you two. I really am. Second of all, please don't kill me."  
  
Hitomi looked at Chesta oddly. "Why in the world would we kill you?" Dilandau mumbled something and Hitomi elbowed him in the ribs.  
  
"Well, I thought that since you two were trying so hard to hide the fact that you'd." He left that thought unfinished.  
  
Dilandau smirked. "You thought that we'd do anything to keep this quiet." Chesta nodded, miserably. "But you didn't remember that I'm your commander, and that if I ordered you not to tell anyone, you'd have to obey. Am I right?"  
  
Chesta nodded even more miserably. "Does this mean that you're not going to hurt me?"  
  
Dilandau looked dead serious. "No, we won't hurt you. But you will be punished." Chesta seemed to shrink. Hitomi caught the twinkle in Dilandau's eyes and grinned in anticipation.  
  
Dilandau spoke slowly and deliberately. "Your punishment will be to make us three batches of your brownies." He laughed as hard as Hitomi at Chesta's stunned look.  
  
"Are you serious Lord Dilandau?" Dilandau nodded, and Chesta hesitated. "You've changed a lot in the past week."  
  
Dilandau smiled gently. "Yes I have." He gazed at Hitomi. "I fell in love."  
  
Hitomi gasped. "Do you mean it? Do you honestly mean it?" Tears came to her eyes when he answered.  
  
"Yes I do Hitomi. For the first time in my life, I love someone."  
  
Crying for joy, she threw her arms around his neck. "I love you too Dilandau! I really love you too!" The lovers kissed warmly and Dilandau felt the loneliness in his heart melt at last. Chesta coughed loudly to get their attention. They just waved him away, and he knew not to press his luck.  
  
As Chesta strolled away, he thought to himself about what he'd witnessed today and smiled. It was a good thing he wasn't going to tell the guys. They wouldn't have believed him!  
  
Now, where was he going to find some knives? He really should practise.  
  
***  
  
The portable radio at Dilandau's belt buzzed loudly. "Shit." He swore, breaking his lips from Hitomi's. He picked it up and pressed the com button. "This better good", he growled. "What is it? I'm busy!"  
  
Folken's voice came through the machine. "Dilandau. Have your troops pack up and return to the Vione."  
  
"Weren't we supposed to stay out here for another week?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"Yes Hitomi. Unfortunately more important business has come up. Duke Freid is hosting a ball for all the countries, and he hopes this will help keep back hostilities. He's invited representatives from Zaibach. Namely me and the Dragonslayers".  
  
"A ball???" Dilandau was shocked. "What kind of excuse is that to call off a training exercise?"  
  
"A poor one, I admit. But one that may work to our advantage. I'll expect you back here before the day is out". Then there was static.  
  
Dilandau growled and threw the radio to the ground. As he stomped on it, Hitomi shook her head. Her boyfriend really had to work on his anger management.  
  
***  
  
"Hitomi?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Will you come to the ball with me?"  
  
Hitomi frowned. "Dilandau, I'm coming to it anyway!"  
  
"I mean with me. Will you come with me?"  
  
Hitomi's guymelef dropped a good twenty feet when she understood what Dilandau just said. 'He asked you out! OHMIGOD!' "Yes Dilandau, I'd love to go with you." 'I'm going out with Dilandau! Yaay! Wait. I don't have a thing to wear! What'll I do???  
  
Dilandau's guymelef didn't lose any altitude, but it stopped in midair. While the others were shooting past him, he was in fits. 'Hitomi said yes! Haha! My first date! .Oh crap! I DON'T HAVE ANY NICE CLOTHES! ARRGH! I HATE TRIVIAL DETAILS!'  
  
"Uh, Lord Dilandau? Hitomi? Are you two alright?" Ryoun sounded worried.  
  
Chesta actually chuckled. "I wouldn't worry about them. I'd worry about what they'd do to you for insinuating that they need help!"  
  
Ryoun thought about this. "Good point", he said, and his guymelef speeded up to escape the wrath of his compatriots.  
  
When back on the Vione, Folken was waiting for them. "Well men," he began, "Since you're all here, it's time to tell you why you're not training right now."  
  
As he filled them in, Hitomi was in dream world. A date! A date! A date! The words kept repeating themselves in her head. She snapped out of it when she heard Folken say, "You will wear your uniforms. Everyone will know we are from Zaibach." She almost wept for joy. Her clothes problem was taken from her hands! Being a soldier really had its upsides.  
  
As the gang split up, Hitomi and Dilandau raced to their respective rooms. Guimel noticed and shook his head. "I keep telling you," He told Chesta, "They like each other!"  
  
"And you figured this out by watching them go into their rooms?"  
  
"Of course not! But just look at them: The way they sit together, the way one gets all dream-eyed when the other is mentioned, how Dilandau's nicer, how Hitomi's crazier-"  
  
"She's not crazy!"  
  
Guimel snorted. "Not crazy. CraziER! She was NEVER crazy!"  
  
"So now she's crazier than before."  
  
"Exactly! You've seen her fight Dalet. Does she seem sane then?"  
  
"No. But when Lord Dilandau fights, he goes crazy too!"  
  
"I won't argue there. But he hasn't slapped any of us since those two fought. And I don't know about you, but he's only yelled at me twice!"  
  
Chesta sighed and rubbed his temples. "So from all this, you think that Dilandau and Hitomi are in love?"  
  
Guimel nodded in triumph. "Love changes people. And those two have changed." With that, the slayer strode off, probably to prepare for the ball. Chesta was alone with his thoughts.  
  
"I hope he's not as smart as he thinks he is, or Hitomi and Dilandau's secret won't stay secret for long!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Magicman: Thank you for making it this far in my story. Next up is the ball. Guess who'll be there! Guess!  
  
Sgt. Lizzie: (Brandishing a bloody wand) And don't forget to review! 


	12. 12

Love can Change You 12  
  
A/N: I love you guys! You've all been so kind to me as I write my story. *Spotlights* You like me! You really, really like me! *Tears* Anyway, Hitomi and Dilly go on their first date! And who to our wondering eyes should appear? But Merle! Now, to clear something up. Refina does not appear in every chapter to try to kill Hitomi while screaming like a maniac. That's Dilly's style, and more power to him! But Refina is more like a snake. She waits, bides her time, tries to gain an advantage, and THEN she tries to kill Hitomi! Wait until you see what I've got in store! He, he, he! On with the tale!  
  
  
  
Merle padded down the corridors of the Vione, checking the room numbers as she went along. "Hmmm, lets see. Which door was it?" She stopped in front of a door with the Dragonslayer's symbol on it. The cat girl checked the slip of paper she had in her hand. "Ah ha! Here we are!" She then tucked the paper into her pocket and knocked on the door.  
  
A muffled voice answered, "Who is it?"  
  
"It's Merle!"  
  
"Merle? Come on in! I'll be out in a minute!" Merle opened the door and plopped herself down in a chair. Glancing around the room told her that she had come to the right place. There was her backpack. Probably full of weird stuff too. She remembered the last time she had gone through Hitomi's stuff, and wondered if she could get away with it again.  
  
While Merle wondered, Hitomi strolled out of the washroom. She was dressed and ready for the ball, but she was still towelling her hair.  
  
With a squeal of glee, Merle launched herself upon the excited soldier. With a startled oath, Hitomi fell to the floor, Merle on top and jabbering like crazy.  
  
"Hitomi! How have you been? Where have been this last week? Folken said you were hurt and I was worried! Are you all right?"  
  
"I've been fine, I was out training with the guys, yes I was hurt, and", she sighed dreamily", I'm better then alright!" Merle frowned.  
  
"Are you sure you're alright? You sound kind of high." Hitomi blushed. "I am not high! I'm just happy. And how have you been? Weren't you Dilandau's prisoner?"  
  
Merle nodded. "I was. But Folken rescued me! He introduced me to Naria and Eriya, and gave me my own room and everything! But I wanted to get back to Lord Van. So Folken is using this ball as an excuse to get me back to Asturia."  
  
Hitomi smiled. "So you've been having fun?"  
  
"Yep". Merle sighed. "I tell you, the Vione is a great place to visit, but I wouldn't want to live here. How do you do it?"  
  
"Well, a healthy dose of paranoia gets you past day one." She waited for Merle to stop staring. "I know it seems freaky, but once you get to know the people, the machine doesn't matter." Hitomi hesitated. "Are you sure you want to go back to Van? You know something's happened to him."  
  
Merle shivered. "That's why I have to go back. I have to try and help him." Hitomi shook her head in amazement. "You've grown up so much."  
  
Merle seemed about to say something, but bit her tongue. "What is it? Whatever it is, you can ask me."  
  
She hesitated, but finally blurted it out. "Can I see your scar?" Hitomi looked at her for a moment. Then she pulled down her collar. Merle leaned closer. "It's proof that Van's not right." Hitomi nodded, and then pushed it back up.  
  
After the serious talk was done, they fell to reminiscing. They talked about girlish things mostly. How Gatti had a crush on Naria, and how Naria maybe liked him back. But soon enough, things drifted to the war.  
  
"How do you do it? How do you fight for Zaibach?"  
  
Hitomi poured herself and Merle some drinks. "Well, I guess it comes down to a matter of view. When I was with you guys, sure I thought all of Zaibach was evil and how they had to be stopped." She took a sip of her drink and sighed. Merle sniffed at hers suspiciously while Hitomi continued. "But once you get to know the people, you see that they're just fighting to protect their families and country. Most of the people here don't like to fight." She sighed as Merle took a careful sip of her drink. Her eyes bugged out.  
  
"Wow!"  
  
"I know. I have no idea what's in it, but it's my favourite drink here." Hitomi sipped hers again. When Merle recovered, she asked, "So what's your opinion of Asturia, now that you're with Zaibach?" Hitomi snorted.  
  
"The king is an idiot, most the knights are bastards who wouldn't save their own grandmothers if they were being robbed, crime is everywhere, and the guards drag away whoever the crime doesn't get!"  
  
"What about Milerna?" Merle sipped her drink again and went cross- eyed.  
  
"She wasn't so bad. Better then most of the people in Palas."  
  
"What about Allen?" Merle nearly dropped her drink as Hitomi growled.  
  
"Allen was the one who did this to me!" Hitomi pointed at her neck. Merle was stuttering.  
  
"B-but I thought t-that Van-"  
  
"Van didn't even want to come! Allen was the one who pushed for it. Allen was the one who treated me like an object he can use. And ALLEN is the one who attacked my friends and the man I love!" Hitomi threw her glass into the wall. The shattering heralded silence. She just stared at the wall. Merle just looked at her, fright in her eyes.  
  
Then Hitomi sighed. "I'm so sorry Merle. I've been stewing over it since I was hurt. And I've been getting a little.emotional recently. I didn't mean to scare you." She hung her head.  
  
Slowly Merle calmed down. She tossed back the rest of her drink and went cross-eyed again. She needed it. "Don't worry about it. If I were you, I'd have blown up long ago." Hitomi looked up.  
  
"Do you mean that?" Merle nodded and Hitomi hugged her friend. "Thanks."  
  
When the moment had passed, Merle grinned. "So, who's the guy?"  
  
Hitomi blushed wildly. "W-what??"  
  
"You know, the 'man I love'?" Hitomi mumbled something.  
  
Fortunately, she was saved from answering by a knock at the door. In relief, Hitomi opened it, and looked into the smiling face of Guimel. She and Merle just stared. He had really gone all out! His hair was combed, and the scent of Old Spice drifted through the room. "What? Is there something in my teeth?"  
  
Merle babbled something. Guimel grinned even more. "Thank you!" He strode into the room and kissed her hand. Now it was the cat girl's turn to blush.  
  
Guimel turned to Hitomi. "The leva-barge will be leaving soon. You two had better hurry up." With a bow, he turned and offered Merle his arm. "Lord Folken has given me the honour of escorting you to this event fair lady. Shall we go?"  
  
Merle just babbled some more, and took his arm. She looked stunned as Guimel led her and a snickering Hitomi from the room.  
  
***  
  
Godashim was one of the last peaceful cities remaining. It wasn't flashy like Asturia, or technologically advanced like Zaibach. It was elegant, in a simple sort of way. Everyone seemed to be in the same medium of wealth. There was no one particularly rich, and no one particularly poor. People were polite to each other as they passed by and the city guard paid for what they took. There was a sense of polite dignity to the air.  
  
At least that's how it seemed to Hitomi. She noticed that the populace were even polite to the Dragonslayers. A passing farmer saw their crisp military uniforms, and he nodded a polite greeting to them. Guards passed them by without trying to pick fights. Peddlers tried to sell their wares to them. Hitomi shook her head. 'I guess I shouldn't be surprised at that one'.  
  
When they reached the castle, they halted. The ancient building was made of solid stone and would be very difficult to penetrate. The palace gates were wide open, and a herald awaited them.  
  
He bowed. "Ah, good guests! Allow me the honour of escorting you to the banquet hall." He moved quickly before anyone could talk, and they all followed.  
  
Folken sidled up to the man, and Hitomi was close enough to hear the conversation.  
  
"Have any of the other guests arrived as of yet?"  
  
"Why yes good sir! Representatives from Cesario, Daedalus, and Asturia have arrived."  
  
"Could you tell me who the Asturian representatives are?"  
  
"I believe that the knight Allen Schezar is in attendance with Princess Milerna. Various other nobles are here as well. There's so many that I'm afraid I can't remember them all."  
  
"Is the King of Fanalia here too?"  
  
"Ah yes. It's such a shame, you know. A beautiful country like that burned to the ground. I simply can't believe it. My sister was in Fanalia two days before it was destroyed. It's appalling that something like this happens in this day and age."  
  
Hitomi lost the rest of the conversation. So Van was here? And Allen. She clenched her fist just thinking that name! She supposed that she'd have to try to keep good manners, so she wouldn't filet him like sushi. But he'd better watch himself!  
  
As the Slayers and Folken, with Merle bringing up the rear, marched into the ballroom, a herald announced their arrival. "I present, Lord Folken Strategos, Lord Dilandau Albatou, and the Dragonslayers!"  
  
Half-hearted applause mixed with muted grumbling. A large crowd was here already. Apparently, every country had brought as many representatives as Zaibach.  
  
The slayers mingled with the crowd, each one going a separate way. Merle scampered off, looking for Van, and Folken spoke to Duke Freid.  
  
"Ah, my friend. It is good to see you again." Folken opened up. Neither really liked each other, but they respected each other too much to lie.  
  
"Aye, it's good to see you too Folken." Freid was grudging. "I see you've brought the devil boy with you."  
  
"If you mean Dilandau, then you're right. He refused to be let out of the equation."  
  
"One of those kinds, eh? Always screaming for attention". Freid shook his head and Folken nodded. "I've never seen the use for them myself. Why do you keep him around?"  
  
Folken took some punch from a passing servant, and sipped at it before he replied. "The men love him, he's an excellent fighter, he's a good strategist when he's sane, and he's got a reputation like no other." Freid nodded at that. "Aye, he's one of a kind. A strategist eh? He'll be replacing YOU next!"  
  
Folken snorted. "Please! He's not THAT good. And he's got the political skills of a dragon."  
  
"So I found out when he brought me your proposal." Freid looked about the room for the general. He saw him near the fireplace, dancing with a partner. He pointed. "Who's he dancing with? A fellow slayer, by the looks of her".  
  
Folken got a glance and choked on his punch. Dilandau and Hitomi? Dancing??? Recovering, he shrugged. "She's just a new recruit we picked up a week or so ago."  
  
"The boy's taken quite a shine to her, I think. I was talking to one of your boys earlier. You know the one with the bowl cut? He said that she fought and killed a dragon, and took its energist. I think it's on her sword pommel."  
  
Folken stared intently at the duo. Yes, Hitomi had indeed grafted the energist to her sword. It was currently glowing, and made an impressive pommel. He nodded reluctantly. "Yes. She fought a dragon. It was during a training exercise."  
  
Freid chuckled. "Speaking of exercise, Scezar's seen her. Fifty dinare says he goes after her."  
  
Folken eyed Allen eyeing Hitomi, with trepidation. If Schezar tried something, this could get very ugly.  
  
*** A/N: Dinare is the standard currency for Freid. ***  
  
Dilandau sat by himself, in a comfortable chair. In the dim light, his eyes reflected the firelight, and seemed to glow hellishly. A smile curved his lips as he watched the sparks wheel and dance in an intricate pattern of light and heat.  
  
A shadow loomed over him. He looked up and smiled at Hitomi. "Hi girl" He said. Hitomi pulled him up by the hand. "What are you doing?"  
  
She smiled. "We're on a date, remember? We've got to have fun with each other. Besides, you're the handsomest guy here, and I want women to be jealous!"  
  
Dilandau laughed. "Then fun we shall have!" He took Hitomi in his arms as a slow dance started.  
  
The music was slow and beautiful. It sounded like the rain on a window. Hitomi sighed and rested her head on Dilandau's shoulder.  
  
They were alone. By themselves. All of the guests were there around them, talking, laughing, and getting drunk. But the only two who mattered to Hitomi were she and Dilandau. They swayed with the music, never leaving each other's embrace.  
  
As Dilandau twirled her around, a voice interrupted, "Mind if I cut in". There was a slight jostle, and Hitomi blinked, the spell breaking. She was in the arms of.Allen Schezar?  
  
The grinning playboy looked confident. If he thought that his unwilling target wouldn't cause a political incident by breaking away, he had another thing coming!  
  
Hitomi's arms came up, coolly deflecting his hands. "I'm sorry Allen. You're just not my type."  
  
Allen took her in his arms again. "Really? You seemed to be getting along with Dilandau, so I thought you liked men in uniform." Hitomi ground her heel into his foot, but he refused to let go. "Only the ones who don't act like a pig", She snarled. She planted a hand on his chest, then pushed. It worked as well as it had on Dalet, and Allen stumbled back, losing his grip. When he tried to move in again, Dilandau and Chesta stood in front of him. "Excuse me gentlemen, but you are in my way."  
  
Dilandau shrugged easily. "We know. It seems to me that she doesn't want your attention."  
  
Chesta stepped forward. "So back off". Allen wasn't fazed.  
  
"I'm only looking for a dance Dilandau. Are you jealous? Weren't you getting what you wanted from her?" Allen shrugged. "It doesn't matter to me, I can get that sort of thing from any other woman in this room."  
  
Dilandau flushed an ugly red. "How dare you talk about her like that? She's not some forty cent whore you can find on a street!"  
  
Allen glanced nonchalantly at Chesta, and returned his gaze to Dilandau. "I seem to have struck a chord. Is she really that good? I wouldn't know." Dilandau's eyes widened, but before he could move, Hitomi stepped in front of him. She faced Allen, her eyes as hard as the jewels they were compared to.  
  
"I'd get out of here Allen, before you're building villages in Freid as well as Asturia. Oops. I forgot. You already have!"  
  
Allen's eyes widened, and Dilandau and Chesta laughed.  
  
A/N: That means he's got more bastard children then he can count. Let's say that it's a Gaean insult.  
  
Allen growled something unintelligible. When he was through, his voice was calm, if cold. "I see that I should take my dance offers elsewhere. Just remember," Now he grinned, "That feisty women intrigue me." Before anyone could move, he moved his head down and captured Hitomi's lips for an instant, then pulled back.  
  
***  
  
The slap echoed throughout the room, killing the music and talk. All eyes turned to the scene, where a furious, green-eyed girl, was facing a blond knight Caeli, with a large red handprint on his cheek. The knight bowed and walked away, and the festivities continued. Duke Freid burst into laughter.  
  
Folken merely smiled. That had gone better than he'd hoped.  
  
Hitomi, meanwhile, was seething over Allen. Chesta was a little worried. Her eyes had that killing-spree look again. "Are you okay Hitomi?" She looked at him and smiled, her eyes going back to normal.  
  
"I'm alright. He just sickens me, that's all." Dilandai sighed in relief. Then he caught Folken giving him the 'come here' hand signals, and he grimaced. Turning to Hitomi, he said, "I've got to go for a moment. I'll be right back though."  
  
Hitomi smiled forgivingly. "Of course. I'll just find some old friends." She kissed Dilandau quickly, then headed off to the refreshments table.  
  
She poured herself a glass of vino and headed out into the crowd.  
  
She had to fend off three noblemen looking for dance partners, but she found who she was looking for. Hitomi headed towards her, and initiated a conversation. "Lots of people here, aren't there?" Blinking at this obvious statement, Millerna looked to see who was talking.  
  
"Hitomi!" Millerna shook her friend's hand. "It's been a while. What happened to you? Van and Allen just said that you went traitor".  
  
Hitomi sighed and shook her head. "I just changed my opinion about this whole war. Asturia was making me miserable, so I left."  
  
"And how's Zaibach been treating you?"  
  
"Well enough. I've got new friends, a guymelef, a sword." Millerna whistled at that.  
  
"Sounds like you've been keeping busy." Millerna said. Hitomi nodded, and she continued. "What's it like being a soldier?"  
  
Hitomi smiled, and downed her downed before answering. "It's a hell of a lot more exciting then being a tagalong, I'll tell you that. The other day, when we were training in the forest, I slew a dragon." Millerna gasped, and Hitomi nodded. "It was a big bastard too. Soldier life does have its drawbacks, though."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"Well, people try to kill you, for one. You get screamed at by your superiors, for another." Hitomi sighed, and sipped at her drink. She remembered that she'd drunk it all, and she sighed. "Hold that thought." She refilled her glass from a passing servant and resumed the conversation. "How are things going for you?"  
  
Millerna started. "Well, father's finally let me set up a hospital a train some nurses. Yesterday, I removed an arrow from someone's shoulder!"  
  
"Really?" Hitomi shook her head. "I don't see how you do it!"  
  
"Well. It all comes down to how you want to run your life. I want to help people, but I'm not built to be a fighter." Millerna sighed as she waved a dainty arm. "So, I decided to help people who were hurt instead. Allen's been trying to get me to become one of those dainty ladies who couldn't swat a dead fly on a cold windowsill! He said that women should be ladies, not tomboys." She laughed and clapped Hitomi on the shoulder. "We're living proof that he should put that theory on the shelf!"  
  
Hitomi smiled. "So what else is new?"  
  
"Allen's trying to catch some Zaibach soldier. He keeps saying that she's the key to beating Zaibach." Millerna trailed off and stared at Hitomi, who was inspecting her glass. All of a sudden, Millerna grinned. "I see. That would explain why he wants you back so much. I thought that he just wanted to sleep with you."  
  
"Probably that too." Hitomi mumbled. Millerna was shocked. "What?"  
  
Hitomi related her encounter with Allen, and Millerna's shock changed to revulsion. "God! I'm glad I dumped him!" Hitomi nodded and sipped her drink again. Millerna continued. "Actually, that reminds me. I keep seeing Van with some other woman in Palas." Hitomi sprayed vino all over Millerna, who looked revolted. "Thanks a lot!"  
  
"Another woman?! Who?" Millerna smiled. "Jealous, are we?" Hitomi scowled. "NO! I'm over Van. I've got someone else! I'm just surprised that he's with somebody while this war goes on! Now, who is she?"  
  
Millerna thought. "Well, she's got long, blonde hair that's back in a ponytail. She has blue eyes and a creepy smile. Van's been acting really weird since she came. I think her name's."  
  
"Refina" Hitomi whispered.  
  
Millerna nodded. "That's her name. I think she's here with Van."  
  
Hitomi went cold. Refina was here? "Oh crap."  
  
Millerna kind of stared. "What's the big deal? You admitted that you didn't like Van," Now Millerna smiled shrewdly, "And you said that you had found someone else."  
  
Hitomi mentally kicked herself. The way she was going, EVERYONE would find out about her and Dilandau. "Listen to me Millerna. This woman is Emperor Dornkirk's personal assassin, and an AWOL Dragonslayer!"  
  
Millerna paled. "Are you serious?"  
  
"Dead serious. What's more, she's done something to Van, some sort of injection. That's why he's being so creepy recently!" Hitomi shuddered. "Please. We have to help Van. I may not love him anymore, but he's still my friend. Tell Merle, she'll be coming back to Palas with you."  
  
"I think we may have a bigger problem." Hitomi winced.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I think Refina and Allen are in on something together. When she's not with Van, those two are never around. That's one of the reasons why I broke up with Allen, I caught them on the roof together. And they were doing more than looking at the view."  
  
Hitomi downed her second glass of vino, and called for a third. She downed that too, and felt a bit better. "Life gets better and better. Can you imagine that I came here on a date?"  
  
"With who? Your new lover?"  
  
Hitomi slapped herself across the face. "Damn it!" She sighed. "I can't get away from this one, can I?" Millerna smiled and shook her head. Hitomi sighed. "Alright, alright. I'll tell you. But it's a secret." Millerna nodded seriously. Hitomi leaned forward. "It's Dilandau."  
  
Millerna stared at her for ten seconds. Then SHE grabbed a glass of vino off of a servant, and chugged it down. When her head cleared, she shook it. "I didn't see that coming."  
  
Hitomi smiled. "Neither did I. But when you find love, you don't look a gift horse in the mouth."  
  
Millerna looked confused and Hitomi sighed. "You don't try to figure out how it happened, because you might wreck it that way."  
  
Millerna smiled and pointed. "Speaking wrecking things, here comes your boyfriend!"  
  
Dilandau sauntered over to the two girls. He barely gave Millerna a look before he kissed Hitomi. When he pulled back, he asked, "Are you ready for another dance?"  
  
Hitomi nodded breathlessly, and walked away, Dilandau's arm around her shoulder. Millerna watched as the two left, smiling ruefully. "I hope those two are happy together."  
  
***  
  
"So what did Folken want to talk to you about?"  
  
Dilandau dipped his girlfriend in time to the music. "He wanted to know how long we'd been together."  
  
Hitomi growled. "Does everybody know?" Dilandau smiled. "Probably. I saw the looks Guimel and Gatti were giving us."  
  
Hitomi sighed. "Screw it. I don't care if people know, so long as I can be with you!"  
  
Dilandau smiled at that. "Who would have thought that I'd have fallen in love? Not me, I'll tell you that!" Hitomi laughed. Then she was hit by a vision.  
  
{Black clad figures dropped from the ceiling, blades flashing. They immediately set upon the nobles of the countries. Screams filled the room. Dilandau fought off three at once. A sword struck him, and he stumbled to his knees. The shape he was fighting raised its blade for the final time.}  
  
Hitomi gasped, and stared into Dilandau's concerned face. "Hitomi, what's wrong? Please, tell me what's wrong!"  
  
Hitomi sighed and shivered. "I had a vision. Something terrible is going to happen tonight. I don't know when, but it will happen!" She looked at Dilandau. "Tell Folken. Have the Slayers be prepared. Someone is going to try to murder us all!" He nodded, and ran off to Folken.  
  
Hitomi took another glass of vino. 'I'm gonna get drunk, if I keep this up.' She ignored common sense and sipped her fourth glass. She heard footsteps approach, and she turned to meet them. She wasn't really surprised at what she saw.  
  
Refina wore a black dress that hung to her feet, but clung to every freaking curve she had. It seemed to accent her snake-like personality.  
  
"Hello Hitomi", Refina purred. "Fancy the ball so far?"  
  
"I see nothing to complain about." Hitomi was cautious, but not about to show intimidation. "You seem to be enjoying yourself."  
  
Refina shrugged. "You wouldn't believe how many people have asked me to marry them tonight. Unfortunately, Lord Van keeps me by his side."  
  
"You keep your leash around his neck, you mean." Hitomi shot back. "Hasn't Dornkirk had you killed yet?"  
  
The bitch laughed. "Have you forgotten? I do Lord Dornkirk's killing. And I follow his orders."  
  
"Did he order you to try to kill me?"  
  
"He said I could try if I wanted to. You're an important pawn to him, but just a pawn nonetheless." Refina's smiled like a crocodile. "I however, want you dead. After I've tormented you in ways you can't even imagine."  
  
Hitomi snorted. "Let me guess. You kill my friends one by one. Then you take Dilandau and play with him for a while. Then you torture him to death, and let your fellow assassins rape me. Finally, you twist a sword into my gut, letting me die painfully for an hour or so."  
  
Refina's smile collapsed. "How could you know?" Hitomi grinned.  
  
"I'm psychic, remember? Besides, I watch too much TV."  
  
"You won't think you're so clever after I'm finished tonight!" Refina snarled. "In fact, if we were alone, I'd kill you right now! I'm the best soldier in Zaibach. You don't stand a chance against me!"  
  
"The way I remember it, you lost three teeth the last time we fought."  
  
"You took me by surprise, that's all." Refina regained her calm. "You are a dead girl walking. I can wait. But for now, Lord Van needs me." Refina bowed mockingly, and turned away.  
  
Hitomi looked after her, and saw Van waiting by the musicians. He turned his eyes to her once. They were as cold and haunting as before. Then he took Refina's arm and turned away.  
  
Hitomi watched them go. She thought hard. What did Refina mean, "After I'm finished tonight"? Was she orchestrating the whole evening?  
  
Hitomi chugged the last of her drink, and walked away to find Dilandau. Only time would tell for tonight.  
  
***  
  
Darkness sprawled across the castle of Godashim. The night birds whistled and squawked to each other, and the wind danced and soared with the clouds.  
  
A break in those clouds allowed moonlight to filter down. It lit up the castle with a pale light, causing shadows to quake and shiver.  
  
But then, the shadows came alive.  
  
Several dark figures stepped slowly into the dim light. One made a sign, and they drifted like ghosts to the castle skylight.  
  
***  
  
Hitomi felt drunk.  
  
She hadn't listened to her own warning, and had drunk three more glasses of vino. 'I'm not THAT drunk' She thought, as she somehow managed to walk steadily with Dilandau.  
  
After Hitomi's warning, the slayers had gone on alert. But nothing had happened so far, and she was beginning to wonder if the 'vision' had just been a dream. She shook her head. No dream was that real. Something was going to happen.  
  
She stumbled, and Dilandau caught her. "Maybe it's a good thing we're going now." He said. "You're drunk."  
  
Hitomi scowled unsteadily. "I'm NOT drunk! Well.maybe a little." Dilandau sighed.  
  
"This was an interesting evening. You danced like an angel!"  
  
Hitomi smiled happily. "Thank you!" She was about to say more, when the sense hit her. She stiffened, tipsiness leaving her instantly. "Dilandau. It's happening. Now!"  
  
The glass skylight shattered and several black figures dropped into the ballroom. Laughter quickly changed to screams as the figures drew blades and attacked the nobles. Whistles blew and guards rushed forward. Pandemonium was instantaneous, as the black clad assassins fought with soldiers of Freid, Asturia, Cesario, and other countries.  
  
Dilandau's eyes lit. He drew his katana and cried out, "Dragonslayers attack!" Then he plunged into the fray, the others behind him.  
  
Hitomi drew her sword and blocked an attack by one of the ninja-men. She tried to stab him, but he flipped over her head, and landed behind her. She whirled with him and parried his next blow with a flick of her wrist that sent his blade flying. Then she spun and slashed the enemy across the throat and he died gurgling on his own blood.  
  
Hitomi stared at him for an instant. She had killed someone. And it had been so easy! Something told her that she should feel guilty. But what was it Dilandau had said? "They're just a line on my resume." She said. Then she twisted and deflected a vicious cut.  
  
Now she smiled. "Allen. What a surprise".  
  
The knight smiled as he attacked again. "So good to see you again lady Hitomi. I see that you've reconsidered your decision to dance with me. Mind if I lead?" With that, Allen attacked her with a flurry of jabs and slices designed to knock her out. Imagine his shock when it didn't work. "How did you-"  
  
"Block your attack? Oh please! You don't join Zaibach, become a member of an elite fighter unit, learn how to pilot a 'melef, and slay a dragon without picking up a few tricks on sword fighting!" Hitomi laughed at the look on his face. "People have been giving me that look a lot!"  
  
"So it seems I underestimated you." Allen growled. Then he backed up and went into a defensive stance. "But let's face it. I've been training for ten years, and am the best fighter on the continent. Not even Van or Dilandau have been able to beat me. So why don't you just give up now?"  
  
Hitomi grinned crazily. "Because, you want me alive. And I don't want you alive!" She charged, sword extended.  
  
Allen barely managed to block, and got his knee kicked for good measure. Recovering, he followed up with a slashing blow to Hitomi's leg. She just jumped it and brought her sword down at his head.  
  
The sounds of their fight mixed with the rest of the room. When Allen cried out because Hitomi had cut open his arm, it mixed with cries of pain all over the room. When Hitomi laughed psychotically, it mixed with Dilandau's laugh.  
  
As they fought, Allen came to a realisation: Hitomi was as good as he was, maybe even better! And he was trying to disable her, so she had the advantage. Because one look at her shimmering eyes told him that she was dead serious in her threat to kill him. 'Staying with Dilandau must have drove her crazy!', he thought as he drove the flat of his sword at her head.  
  
Unfortunately, this left him very open. Hitomi did the splitz and Allen's sword swung harmlessly over her head. Then, she slammed the pommel of her sword into his crotch.  
  
Allen gasped and clutched himself, falling to his knees. Hitomi stood up, grinning viciously. "I told you I'd kill you, Allen Schezar. And here I go!"  
  
Allen's eyes widened at the sword Hitomi pointed at his throat. "Don't do it." She snorted.  
  
"Why ever not? You're the one who screwed up my life here! First you claimed I was your lover in front of God knows how many people. Then you try to keep me from being with Van, when that was totally none of your business! Then you treat me like some tool, one of your dime-a-dozen whores!" Hitomi was slavering now. Flecks of spit flew from her mouth and her eyes were dilated. "I'm better then that you cross-dressing homosexual!" She howled. Then smiled. "And you're going to die knowing that!" As she drew back her blade to stab him in the throat, a scream sounded.  
  
"Lord Dilandau!"  
  
Hitomi whirled and saw one of the ninjas about to slice off Dilandau's head. The world moved in slow motion.  
  
Hitomi did the first thing that came to mind. She pulled back and threw her sword. It flew end over end, finally embedding itself in the ninja's chest. When he fell over, Hitomi saw that the Slayers were being overrun. She did the only thing that came to mind. She pulled out her pendant and concentrated.  
  
She was alone. The battle did not exist for her. There was only the pendant and the slayers. 'Take them back. Please, take them back.'  
  
When she opened her eyes, a beam of blue light had shot down through the roof. It caught the Dragonslayers and Folken, and bore them through the roof. Hitomi smiled as she realised that they were safe.  
  
Then she saw stars as pain exploded in her mind.  
  
Then she saw nothing.  
  
***  
  
Allen lifted Hitomi over his shoulder. He threw his crew a hand signal, and they departed the melee. Fleeing the battlefield, he smiled as he stroked his hand through Hitomi's hair.  
  
"I've gotcha mow Hitomi! You're gonna win this war for us! And you were wrong about us not being lovers." He laughed to himself. "You really can't blame me. You're the first woman to resist my advances. Obviously I don't take it well."  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: IT'S FINISHED! At last, I have finished chapter twelve! Muahahahaha! Hitomi's been kidnapped by Allen! OH NO! How's Dilly gonna take this? Not well, I can tell you THAT. You've all been so patient, so thank you! And remember: Always review! 


	13. 13

Love can Change You 13  
  
A/N: Last time, the Dragonslayers were invited to a peaceful ball at Freid. But it wasn't to be. A team of hired assassins burst in and tried to kill everyone. The Dragonslayers survived, thanks to the heroics of their most prominent member, Hitomi Kanzaki. She used her powers to take the others away in the beam of light. But in the process, Allen kidnapped her. What will happen next?  
  
And just for the record of a friend of mine: Dilandau, Folken, and Van are NOT gay! Allen is negotiable.  
  
  
  
Back on the Vione, Folken was swiftly getting a headache.  
  
He'd immediately reported to Lord Dornkirk about what had happened, and was stunned at the reply.  
  
"Leave the girl to the knight Folken. She is no longer a threat." Those were Dornkirk's exact words, and Folken did not like it. But he had to follow orders.  
  
Dilandau was another problem entirely.  
  
Sighing, Folken strolled into Dilandau's 'Lair', where he had gathered all the slayers. As he stepped through the door, Dilandau's screaming became audible.  
  
"You idiots! You complete and total morons! Incompetent fools!" Dilandau was apoplectic with fury. "You were prepared for them, you knew they were coming, and you were beaten!"  
  
"We're sorry Lord Dilandau. Forgive us."  
  
A crack sounded as Dilandau slapped the one whom had spoken across the face. Folken winced and hurried over.  
  
Dilandau was pacing back and forth, fire in his eyes. "SORRY ISN'T GOOD ENOUGH!" He screamed. He went on swearing for some time, until Folken approached the group. Dilandau turned to his superior and demanded, "What did he say?"  
  
Folken shook his head. "Emperor Dornkirk will not let you go after her."  
  
That set Dilandau off again. He grabbed a bottle of wine and hurled it at the wall. The slayers scattered as the shards flew and Dilandau took up a chair and flung it as well. Folken then grabbed him and shook him.  
  
"This isn't helping anyone! You've got to calm down!"  
  
Dilandau looked at Folken with perfectly calm and in control eyes. "Calm down?" He asked, quite calmly. Then. "THAT BASTARD TOOK HITOMI! I'LL BE 'CALM' WHEN I HAVE HIS GUTS SERVED TO ME ON A PLATE!!!!!"  
  
Folken shook the bishounen again. "What's got into you? You never care about soldiers!"  
  
"THAT'S NOT TRUE AND YOU KNOW IT!"  
  
"But you never got so worked up about the Dragonslayers. That time when Guimel got lost in the forest you never yelled or screamed. You just got very drunk." Folken glanced at the Slayer in question who seemed embarrassed. "Tell me, what's so special about Hitomi?"  
  
Dilandau turned red and seemed to stop struggling. "Well." He mumbled some words.  
  
"What was that?" Dilandau mumbled again. "I still didn't-"  
  
"I'M IN LOVE WITH HER, YOU HAPPY NOW?!?!?!" Dilandau screamed, glaring wildly at everyone. A couple slayers fainted. Chesta clapped a hand to his forehead, and Guimel grinned. He just won ten bucks off of Ryoun.  
  
Folken just stared into Dilandau's eyes. Slowly he put the boy down and continued looking at him. "You're serious."  
  
Dilandau glared at him. "Of course I'm serious. I may be a psycho, a pyro, and a bastard, but I'm still human you know." Folken nodded absently. "Indeed".  
  
Dilandau crossed his arms. "So you can understand why I'm going after her."  
  
Folken decided he must not have heard right. "Could you repeat that?"  
  
"I'm going after Hitomi."  
  
It still sounded like he was going after Hitomi. "One more time please".  
  
Dilandau sighed. "I'm going to Palas where I will rescue Hitomi from the sex-crazed playboy, and I will bring her back."  
  
Now it was Folken who exploded. "Are you crazy?!"  
  
"Yep".  
  
"YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!!!" Folken took a deep breath. "Lord Dornkirk specifically ordered you to stay here! He commanded that you leave Hitomi to Schezar!"  
  
"Which is precisely what I'm NOT going to do."  
  
"But."  
  
Dilandau rubbed his forehead in exasperation. "I've just fallen in love. Do you know how often that happens? I don't, and I'm not going to risk losing this feeling because some mouldy old stoned guy says so? Have you ever fallen in love Folken?"  
  
Folke instantly stopped trying to talk. He closed his eyes as the familiar heartache swept over him. "Yes." He whispered. He could remember her even now, how kind and understanding she was. He remembered her that last day when he had gone to slay the dragon. He hadn't come back that day. Years later, his spies told him that she had married some merchant. That was the day he had forsaken feelings. But the feelings had not forsaken him, and even now he still felt the pain.  
  
Dilandau could see this. He put a hand on his superior's shoulder. "Then you see why I have to go."  
  
Folken looked up, eyes hard as stone. He had reached a split second decision. "Not without me your not".  
  
Dilandau stared, and the slayers tried to seem invisible, looking anywhere but the two.  
  
"You'll need my help to get close to the city. And the Vione would be a welcome addition to any fight. I've been having the engineers update its weapons."  
  
"But what about Dornkirk?"  
  
Folken smiled. "I've come to a decision."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Yes. Dornkirk is a power-hungry war monger, without a shred of human decency." Folken laughed. "Besides, I like Hitomi. I wouldn't want Schezar to get at her. And I always wanted to do something like this."  
  
Dilandau rolled his eyes. "You think you know a guy." He turned to the Dragonslayers. "Are you guys coming?"  
  
There was silence. Then Chesta stepped forward with quiet dignity, stopping beside his captain. Then Miguel followed. Then Gatti, and Ryoun, and all the rest.  
  
"We stay with you Lord Dilandau." Dalet said.  
  
Dilandau was stunned. "You KNOW this is treason!"  
  
Miguel shook his head. "Dornkirk was never our leader. You are."  
  
"We're with you too Lord Folken." Naria and Eriya ran into the room to stand by their Lord.  
  
Folken was startled. "Were you two listening at the door?"  
  
Naria nodded. "I'm sorry. But we can't let you go into danger alone!" " Besides" Eriya added, "Hitomi's like our sister. And family sticks together." " Through thick and thin." Naria finished.  
  
Folken smiled again, hugging his daughters. "Well then, lets go prepare for the fight."  
  
The three left the room. The Slayers were about to follow when Dilandau shouted "Not so fast!" Everyone froze. "There are a few new rules here."  
  
Dilandau began to count them off. "Number one. The first person to call me 'lover boy' will be skinned. Number two."  
  
***  
  
Hitomi woke up to the sound of a tiny voice. "Hitomi. Are you there? Please respond."  
  
Hitomi sat up, groaning. She took one look at her surroundings and groaned again. She was in a prison cell with a chain about her waist. "I hate prison cells." She said.  
  
"What was that? I didn't copy."  
  
She growled. "Who the hell is that?"  
  
"This is Folken."  
  
"Folken?" Hitomi was suddenly relieved. "Where are you?"  
  
"On the Vione. I'm talking to you through a transmitter placed in your collar."  
  
"Oh". The moment of hope was over, and Hitomi was sunk in depression. Sensing this, Folken continued. "We are going to try to rescue you. Dilandau is organising the Dragonslayers and the twins are prepped and ready to go. We should be there tomorrow." "Give me the microphone!"  
  
"No".  
  
"Give it to me!"  
  
Hitomi blinked at the sounds of struggle emanating over the transmitter's wavelengths. "Dilandau?" She guessed.  
  
"It's me Hitomi!" She was delighted.  
  
"Dilandau! It's so great to hear your voice!"  
  
"It's great to hear you too babe." Hitomi blushed as he called her that in front of other people. So much for their little secret.  
  
"You just stay alright. I'll come and kill Schezar."  
  
"Alright. But I get Refina. She's here too."  
  
"REFINA?!" Hitomi winced.  
  
"Yes, she's here. She seems to be working with Allen. They orchestrated this whole thing!" Hitomi shivered. "I'm telling you, if you can't get here soon then I'll probably be dead."  
  
A stream of curses poured from Dilandau's mouth, and Folken took back the microphone. "Stay well. Out." Then the voices stopped talking to her.  
  
*** A/N: Did anyone else think that sounded funny? ***  
  
Millerna was worried. When she got worried, she fiddled with her hair and make up. Since she was the heir apparent of a powerful kingdom, she worried a lot. Consequently, everyone seemed to think of her as a prissy ditz and nothing more.  
  
Today, she was worrying about Hitomi and brushing her hair. "What happened to her?" She asked herself out loud. "I know that Allen knows, but he won't say anything. This whole thing stinks. And it smells like perfume-scented hair gel!" The princess suddenly threw the brush to the floor. "This is ri-god-damn-diculous! I'm going to talk to Gaddes. He'll tell me." Millerna strolled to the door, opened it, and found herself holding a large amount of orange fur, which had catapulted into her arms.  
  
"Millerna! Millerna! I know what they've done with Hitomi!"  
  
Millerna was shocked. A ball of fur was talking? The she recognised the ball of fur. "Merle??? When did you get back to Palas?" Then what Merle had said registered. "What? Where's Hitomi? What happened to her?"  
  
Merle jumped out of Millerna's arms and began bouncing around the room in anxiety. "I heard it! I heard it! I don't believe it! This is impossible! He couldn't do that! He wouldn't do that! He-" Millerna slapped the hysterical cat girl across the face.  
  
"Calm down and tell me what you found out!"  
  
Merle took a deep breath and gingerly touched her face, tears quivering in her eyes. Millerna sighed. "I'm sorry about slapping you. But what happened?" Merle collected herself.  
  
"Well, I was spying on Kio and Reeden. It seems that Allen's been trying to capture Hitomi for some time. They said that he had her down in the dungeon."  
  
"Oh great".  
  
"But that's not the worst part."  
  
Millerna slapped her forehead. "Wonderful! What's the worst part?"  
  
Merle hesitated. "It seems that Allen is going to force Hitomi to be his mistress."  
  
Millerna gasped. "Is he insane? That violates every code of Caeli! He could get discharged!"  
  
"Not to mention that Hitomi is in love with Dilandau." Merle said. Millerna blinked. "How did you know?"  
  
"Oh, it was obvious. She acted so different whenever he entered the room, and it seemed a cloud passed over her when he left. How did you know?"  
  
"She told me."  
  
Merle shook her head. "What's the world coming to these days? You can't even keep your love a secret anymore!"  
  
"I know. And- Hey! We've got to get her out of the dungeon! Did they say which cell she was in?"  
  
Merle shook her head. "No".  
  
Millerna cracked her knuckles and picked up her bag. "We'll have to check them all."  
  
"But there's hundreds of prison cells in Palas!"  
  
"Then we'd better get started."  
  
***  
  
Hitomi jerked upright at the sound of the squeaky door opening. The golden hair told her who it was. "Allen! What the hell do you want?"  
  
The knight smiled. "Your co-operation, your powers". His smile turned ugly. "Your body".  
  
Hitomi shivered and moved away from him. It was no use; she was chained to the wall. He sat next to her, and swiftly pulled her to him, pinning her arms as he did so.  
  
"You are so beautiful, did I ever tell you that?" Allen said in his 'sexy' {A/N: And I do mean '.'} voice. Hitomi didn't answer. She merely tried to bite him.  
  
Allen ignored her efforts, and put his hand down on her thigh. "You can't tell me you don't feel anything."  
  
Hitomi glared in defiance. "I feel nothing."  
  
"Oh? How about when I do this?" Allen stroked his hand up and down her thigh. He stopped just above her kneecap and squeezed gently.  
  
"Still nothing. It won't work, you know. I won't feel anything even if you DO have me. But that wouldn't be so different for you, would it?" Allen stiffened, and Hitomi could tell she hit something. "No one ever really loved you, did they?" Seeing the look on his face, Hitomi knew she had gone too far.  
  
"You really know how to hurt a guy." That was all he said. Then he kissed her hard.  
  
Hitomi was in a panic. Allen had her arms pinned behind her back and she could barely squirm! She was helpless!  
  
Allen kissed her for a long time. Not once in that time did Hitomi relax. She tried to pull away, but the chain held her in place. He slip his hand up and down her leg, and Hitomi was glad that this uniform was a one piece.  
  
Hitomi knew she was helpless, and she could deal with that. She just had to wait for an opportunity to get away. But when Allen tried to slip his tongue into her mouth, she bit his lip. He pulled back with a yelp of pain. So much for the helpless damsel!  
  
Allen growled and slapped her across the face. "You've got a lot of nerve, treating me like that!" He calmed down and smiled. "I really prefer my women to come to me." He stood up. "I'll give you until tomorrow night to think it over. But just remember. While your safe in this cell, your friends Millerna and Merle aren't. It would be a shame if Zaibach traitors were find them."  
  
His laughter echoed through the room long after he left. Hitomi sat alone in the dark. She touched her stinging face and knew that he was dead serious. The sense of Allen's threat was clear. If she didn't give in to him, then he'd murder Merle and Millerna. "What am I going to do?" She whispered.  
  
And, alone in the dark, she cried.  
  
  
  
A/N: Whooo! Dilly's coming! But Allen has plans of his own, too. Whose plan will occur first? What will happen to Hitomi? And when is Refina going to be killed? She's starting to get on my nerves! I think she appears less in the entire story then most villains do! I'm not too sure about this ending. What do you guys think? Review! 


	14. 14

Love can Change You 14  
  
A/N: Recap: Allen made it clear to Hitomi that if she didn't give in to him, he'd have Millerna and Merle killed. Meanwhile, the princess and the cat girl are searching for her, and the Vione is speeding towards a battle at Palas. Dilandau is filled with vengeance, and even Folken is prepared to help. But what about the unknown factors? Refina is involved, and Van still exists. Will he have some part to play before the events are up? Find out on Escaflowne!  
  
  
  
Allen Schezar sat alone in his quarters. He waited patiently as the time ticked away like a well-oiled machine. 'Soon' he thought. 'Only a few more hours to go and Hitomi is mine.' For an instant, he felt a slight twinge of guilt. He shook it off. 'I didn't lie to Hitomi. I don't take rejection well. And she IS important to this war. I simply don't understand why she left in the first place!'  
  
Of course Allen had known about the confrontation between Van and Hitomi, but he didn't see why that would make her join Zaibach! But things worked out after all. Shortly after she left, he'd met Refina.  
  
She was the one who'd told him about the Vione, and Zaibach. But after his disastrous attempt to gain Van's help, Refina had said she'd handle it. Allen didn't know what she did, but it worked. Right to the point where Van tried to kill Hitomi.  
  
He didn't know where exactly Refina came from, or how she got her information. But one thing he did know was that she was an excellent informant. And she wasn't bad in bed either. Allen grinned at the memory, then sighed. It was going to be shame when he killed her.  
  
"Thinking deep thoughts?"  
  
The knight turned and grinned as the object of his thoughts stood in front of him. "Just revenge."  
  
Refina sat down on his lap. "Isn't that deep enough?"  
  
"I always thought so." Allen kissed the girl. She met his kiss hungrily, striving against his mouth and tongue.  
  
'I hope he's not in love with me. Poor bastard, he won't even know what hits him.' Refina smiled into the kiss. 'I'll only have to put up with this for a little longer. Then he's dead. If Dilandau doesn't get him first.' She stretched against him like a cat as Allen's hands roamed over her body. 'It's really a shame. He sure knows how to turn me on.'  
  
"Is everything ready?"  
  
Allen pulled back, his face sombre. "Yes. The troops are at their guymelefs and are waiting to repel an attack. Dilandau won't know what hit him."  
  
Refina grinned. "Perfect!" Soon, her revenge would be complete. Allen would rape that bitch, Dilandau would be killed, she herself would finish off Hitomi, then she'd escape to Dornkirk. Who knows? Maybe she'd even take Allen with her. He sure had the right temper to be an assassin.  
  
Allen grinned too, if somewhat wolfishly. "Why talk about that? You're too tense. Relax. Have some fun." So saying, he kissed his way down her neck. Refina turned around and.had fun.  
  
*** A/N: I don't write the epic stuff. At least not in this fic. ***  
  
A few hours later found Millerna and Merle hot, tired, sweaty, and very frustrated. They had been looking for Hitomi since last night, but had had no luck. They'd had to jump three different guards just to find some freaking keys!  
  
At the moment, Merle was trying to fit a key into the lock of a door, while Millerna waited impatiently.  
  
"Almost got it. Just a little. There!" The door swung open to reveal cobwebs and dust. "FUCK!"  
  
Millerna sighed and wiped a hand across her forehead, leaving a streak of dirt there. "Come on. Lets keep going."  
  
Merle threw the keys to the floor and jumped on them a few times. "I hate this! This is the stupidest thing I have ever done in my entire miserable life!"  
  
"Trying to save your friend from imminent rape?"  
  
Merle scowled. "You really know how to screw up whining, you know that?"  
  
Millerna laughed. "It comes from being in politics. Now lets get going."  
  
They turned around and saw a figure lurking behind them.  
  
The women screamed.  
  
The figure screamed.  
  
Millerna got a closer look at it. "Mr. Mole???"  
  
The short, middle-aged thief was clutching his heart, gasping for breath. "Please don't scream." He wheezed. "It hurts my heart".  
  
Merle nearly cried in relief. "What are you doing down here?"  
  
"Just my job". Mole simply said. "You wouldn't believe the stuff that people throw down here." He opened his bag. "I've already found an old perfume bottle that was used by Mister Schezar." Millerna rolled her eyes.  
  
Leave it to Allen to wear perfume.  
  
Merle was about to continue on, when she had an idea. She grabbed Mr. Mole, scaring the living daylights out of him. "If you spend so much time down here, then you know these corridors pretty well, don't you?"  
  
Mole nodded. "Better then anyone else, lady Merle."  
  
Millerna caught on. "So you'd be able to find someone down here, wouldn't you?" Mr. Mole nodded slowly. "Then you can help us!"  
  
"In what way?"  
  
"Do you remember Hitomi?"  
  
"The pretty girl from the Mystic moon? Of course. She was nice."  
  
Merle nodded frantically. "Yes, that's great. She's down here somewhere. We need to find her, and fast."  
  
Mole studied the two women. "I know where she is." The two cheered. "But it's gonna cost you." The cheers changed into growls of frustration.  
  
"How much?" Millerna grumbled.  
  
Mr. Mole put up his hands. "Nothing bad. It's just that I'm getting old. This year makes me 42, I think." He counted on his fingers. "I think it's 42. My last birthday was a few days before Mr. Schezar got hurt."  
  
The princess sighed, knuckling her forehead. "Just tell us what you want."  
  
"Well, like I said, I'm getting old. I want to settle down some place. Somewhere where I can still buy and sell and trade this old junk." He held up his bag. "But no one will sell to me because.well, because I'm me. But if someone in the palace were to back me up."  
  
"Then you could start a place on your own." Merle finished. She turned to Millerna. "How about it? It's not much."  
  
Millerna nodded. "I agree. It's a deal." She and Mole shook hands. Then he took off. "This way!"  
  
The women followed him.  
  
***  
  
Naria sat alone in her room, meditating. What was coming would be her biggest battle, and she was excited as hell.  
  
'Calm down.' She thought. 'Just calm down and you'll get through this'.  
  
Suddenly a knock at the door disturbed her revelations. Growling, Naria jumped up, and ran to the door. Opening it, she screamed "What do you want?!"  
  
Gatti just bowed his head. "Just to talk with you."  
  
"Oh". Naria stepped aside. "Come on in." As the slayer strolled in and sat down in a chair, the cat girl took the chair opposite of him.  
  
For a moment they sat in uncomfortable silence. The only sound was the clock ticking. To break the awkward silence, Naria said, "I'm sorry for screaming at you. I've been tense today."  
  
Gatti nodded. "It's alright".  
  
Naria shook her head. "No, it's not. I had no right to be so rude."  
  
Gatti took her hand. "No, really. It's alright."  
  
"You mean it?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Naria sighed in relief. "You're a good guy, Gatti. And you're my best friend."  
  
Gatti hesitated. "That's kind of what I wanted to you about." Naria cocked her head and he continued. "Well, it's like this. I like you. I mean like. I've liked you for a while too."  
  
Naria didn't talk. The seconds passed by and Gatti sighed. He stood up. "I just wanted to get that off my chest, seeing as I probably won't survive the fighting. And since I'll probably never see you again, it wouldn't have been fair to you, if-" He was cut off as Naria kissed him.  
  
The kiss lasted for several seconds. And when it ended, Gatti was gaping. He stared at Naria who was pink in the cheeks.  
  
"If you do survive, look me up". She said. Then she ran from the room.  
  
Gatti touched his lips. Then a goofy grin lit across his face. "Maybe I have a reason to live through this."  
  
***  
  
Palas was on high alert.  
  
The city guard patrolled the streets and guymelefs waited in their sheds for the battle to start.  
  
It was an open secret that Dilandau Albatou was with the enemy force, and every one of the guards wanted a chance to avenge Palas' burning. However, the citizens had no stomach for another battle in their city, and they fled to the underground sewers.  
  
The entire city was an armed camp, just waiting for an excuse to start shooting.  
  
This was the city that Folken Strategos Lacour de Fanel found himself looking down on.  
  
The Vione was cloaked, and hovering above the castle. While the engineers prepped the engines and weapons, the Dragonslayers, and his beloved cat girls were waiting for him to give the order to attack.  
  
'What are you doing now Van? Are you even aware of events that are taking place? Or is the mind drug holding you inactive?' Folken mused to himself.  
  
What WOULD Van do? Folken had no idea. He was the unknown factor that could spell victory or defeat for either side.  
  
A technician approached him. "My Lord?" Folken turned to the man. "What should we do with the extra guymelef? The green and black one?"  
  
"Wait for the fighting on the ground to end, then send it down." The technician nodded and left. Folken returned to his thoughts.  
  
***  
  
Dilandau was impatient to start. He had Hitomi's sword along with his own, so he could give it back to her. He went over the plan one last time.  
  
Dilandau, Chesta, Miguel, and Dalet would make straight for the castle while the others under the command of Gatti would hold off the enemy. Once in the castle, the commandos would try to find Hitomi and bring her back to the Vione. Whereupon, they would all retreat.  
  
It was a simple plan, but it could work.  
  
Dilandau activated his comlink and spoke to his troops.  
  
"This is it boys. The Asturian bastards took our comrade, and now is the time to get her back. Our lives mean nothing to do this. This is why we left Zaibach. This is why we are risking our lives. And this is why they want to stop us. But they had better not bar our way. For we shall win through. No matter the cost!"  
  
Cheers sounded over the intercom as his speech was received.  
  
"Nice speech Dilandau". Said Folken's voice.  
  
"Is it time now?"  
  
"Yes. You may proceed."  
  
Dilandau smiled viciously. "Here we go! ATTACK!"  
  
Dilandau shot out of the Vione, into the sky, and into his destiny.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: I couldn't just keave poor Gatti without anyone, bereft of female company. Call me an old softy.  
  
But it's happened! Dilandau and the slayers have reached Palas and are going to rescue Hitomi or die trying. Will it be the one, or the other? Tune in next time to find out! On Escaflowne! 


	15. 15

Love can Change You 15  
  
A/N: Give me an honest opinion: have I been ending in cliff hangars a lot recently?  
  
This chapter could get a little out of hand sex-wise, so please don't get offended.  
  
Yesterday, Millerna and Merle found the Mole man who agreed to help them rescue Hitomi. But time is ticking away, as Allen prepares to meet the attack on Palas. The Vione is in position, but as they launch, will they be able to save Hitomi?  
  
  
  
The blue and red Alseides guymelefs swooped down onto the city of Palas. The Vione loomed above the castle like thunderstorm about to be set loose. One group of guymelefs headed straight for the ground. Landing, they immediately went into stealth mode and formed swords of crima. They formed a line as the Asturian guard rushed toward them.  
  
Gatti stared straight ahead. He was scared as hell. Not for himself, but for Naria and Hitomi, and all his friends. He was in charge of this delaying action, so if they were all killed it would be his fault. At least that was how he saw it.  
  
"Gatti. Are you alright?"  
  
The Dragonslayer blinked at the voice over his comlink. "I'm fine. Though I don't think you should have come."  
  
Naria laughed. "Please! I can take care of myself. And don't say anything about me getting killed. I have a reason to live."  
  
Gatti was curious. "Really? What?"  
  
The cat girl laughed. "What do you think, goof ball? You of course".  
  
In spite of the impending battle, the charging enemy troops, and the fear that he would get them all killed, Gatti smiled. "Thanks."  
  
"Anytime".  
  
His attention returned to the battle, and cried out "Attack!" Then he charged.  
  
***  
  
Hitomi had settled on a plan of sorts. When Allen came for her, she would kill him.  
  
Not a very good plan, she admitted to herself. But it had a chance. She could use the chain as a weapon. 'It really was stupid of them not to tie my hands and feet.' She thought.  
  
So she waited.  
  
Her patience was rewarded. She heard a loud squeak from the rusty door and got ready. As soon as Allen came close enough, she would wrap her chain around his neck and strangle him.  
  
Allen Schezar stepped into the room. His blue eyes watched Hitomi, who stared back at him. He walked forward, slowly, eyes never leaving hers, stopping five feet from her.  
  
Hitomi suppressed the desire to shiver, and gripped her chain firmly. 'Closer' she pleaded. 'Closer. Closer!'  
  
Allen took another step.  
  
Hitomi surged up from the ground, chain extended. But faster then her eye could see, Allen dodged left, grabbing the chain as he did so. Twisting it from her hands, he wrapped it around her neck and squeezed.  
  
Hitomi was blinded by pain. She couldn't breath! She blacked out.  
  
***  
  
Dilandau, Chesta, Dalet, and Miguel flew just behind the main flight. They landed along the side of the castle and immediately exited their guymelefs. Running for cover, the small group hid behind a tall pillar. Dilandau peered at the brewing battle.  
  
"Wait for an opportunity. When the guards are distracted, then we move out."  
  
Chesta nodded and drew his sword. "I think now would be an appropriate time. The Asturians are fighting Gatti and the boys."  
  
Dalet looked grim. "They won't be able to keep that up for long. They're outnumbered three to one."  
  
"All the more reason to get going. Move it!" Dilandau rushed forward, running into the castle. His men followed him.  
  
"Hey! What are you doing here?" It seemed that not all the guards had joned the fight. Five of them now drew their swords and attacked.  
  
Dilandau ran past the first one, leaving him for Chesta. He took on the next two with glee.  
  
Both sides fought valiantly, but from the start the castle guards were overmatched. Chesta ran his through, Dalet caught his with a well-placed backstroke, and Miguel slammed his fist into the third's face. Dilandau simply beheaded the two he fought. Even before their headless bodies hit the ground, he was running on, the slayers following.  
  
A passing servant turned a corner and found herself slammed up against a wall with a dagger at her throat. Dilandau hissed, "Where are the dungeons?" Frightened, she pointed a shaky finger and was dropped on the ground.  
  
The general kept moving.  
  
***  
  
Hitomi woke groggily. She was cold. This woke her even more. Cold air was where it should not be! She lurched to her feet and glared at the smirking knight. "What did you do to me?!"  
  
Allen waved casually. "Nothing really. I just.sedated you, so I could remove your clothes."  
  
Hitomi didn't bother looking at her naked body. "You sick bastard."  
  
"Oh calm down! I didn't do anything to you. I was waiting for you to wake up." Allen smiled. "I wanted to hear you scream."  
  
He thrust a hand out, catching her bare breast. Hitomi smacked it away, already flushing with fury. "I'll kill you!" She lunged at Allen, fists flailing.  
  
After a short but doomed scuffle, Allen pinned Hitomi's arms beneath his own. He forced her onto the floor, and when she spit in his eye, he clamped her mouth shut with his lips. One hand undid his pants, and for an instant, he let go to take them off.  
  
Hitomi took that opportunity and fought like mad. She managed to scratch open his face before Allen slapped her again. "You're a she-devil, aren't you?" He whispered into her ear. He kneaded her breasts, and Hitomi was suddenly terrified.  
  
This happened before. In Palas, the day Folken had saved her from the rapist. Only it looked like no one was coming this time.  
  
Allen kissed her again, brutally, as he finally got his pants down. He raised himself off of her, his member more threatening than an iron spear.  
  
"I've dreamed of this moment Hitomi." Allen purred. "Now you will feel my dream. It'll make you scream. Scream for me Hitomi. Scream. I want to hear you scream!"  
  
THWACK!  
  
Allen's eyes rolled back into his head and he collapsed.  
  
Hitomi pushed his comatose form off of her and was greeted by a bizarre sight. Millerna stood over the body of Allen, wielding Mr. Mole's bag of junk. Her face was pale, but her eyes were dignified and resolute. Mr. Mole himself was at the door wringing his hands, and Merle peeped out from behind him.  
  
The princess reached down a hand. "Are you alright?"  
  
Hitomi took that hand. "Thanks to you guys." She looked at Mr. Mole. "Wanna keep your eyes elsewhere?" He blushed and turned quickly.  
  
Hitomi got dressed in record time, just in time to receive new visitors.  
  
"Hitomi!" The four commando slayers, with Dilandau at their head, ran into the room.  
  
"Dilandau", Hitomi cried before being enfolded in a hug. The pyro refused to let go, even when Chesta, Dalet, and Miguel tried to welcome her back.  
  
"I thought I'd lost you forever." Dilandau whispered, his face buried in his love's neck. "I was so scared."  
  
"Hey, no problem. I'll be around for a while yet. Don't worry." Hitomi said. Then she whispered so that only he could hear, "I love you."  
  
Merle was in tears at this point. It was so happy! Dalet noticed the two pretty women for the first time.  
  
"Hey pretty girls! What're your names?"  
  
SLAP!  
  
SLAP!  
  
Miguel laughed. "Seems you're losing your touch Dalet!" Chesta was too busy laughing to say anything, and Dalet flushed.  
  
All this commotion brought the two lovers back to reality. Dilandau pulled back and unbuckled something from his belt. "I believe you left this in Freid?"  
  
Hitomi gasped. "You remembered my sword! Thank you!" She took the energist blade and kissed Dilandau chastely on the cheek. He actually blushed, and turned and ran back up the stairs. His troops followed, grinning.  
  
Hitomi was about to follow when she turned to her friends. "Are you guys coming?"  
  
Merle and Millerna looked at each other and nodded. They followed after Hitomi, and Mr. Mole headed off along one of the prison tunnels.  
  
***  
  
Gatti saw the blow coming and ducked, only to have to block another. He did that, but took a hit in the energist for his pains. His systems started losing power, and his stealth cloak deactivated. Every Asturian 'melef could see him now!  
  
Things were hopeless. He should retreat. But he couldn't bring himself to abandon Lord Dilandau and the others.  
  
A cry came from the left and his heart jumped in his throat. Naria! He ran to her damaged teiring and slashed apart the soldier she fought. "Naria! Are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah.I think so. But I'm leaking crima. I'll have to switch to weapon two." So said, a steel blade extended from each of her arms, and she stood. Gatti was relieved.  
  
"I'm not letting you go, you know."  
  
"I wouldn't want you to."  
  
Heartened, Gatti turned to the Asturians who sought to take the cat girl's life. Crima flowed from each arm forming a pair of wicked scimitars. Now he was mad!  
  
***  
  
It seemed that the guards had woken up to the intruders.  
  
Enemy soldiers were popping up all over the place. If they stopped to fight them, they just gave others the chance to catch up. If they passed them by, then they had guards on their tail. It was an interesting question.  
  
Heavy boots clomped through the hallways as the whole group ran. Millerna and Merle followed, albeit more slowly, and they tried to delay any troops they ran into. Who would suspect two innocent young women of helping criminals escape from certain death?  
  
They were delaying one such group of guards when Van came.  
  
***  
  
Millerna glared at the backs of the two soldiers as they ran in the opposite direction that Hitomi and the guys had gone. "When I'm queen, the first thing that I'm doing is hiring new guards. This is too easy!"  
  
"Uh, I think that the simplicity is over."  
  
Millerna turned and stared at where Merle looked. Her jaw dropped open and she made a sound in the back of her throat.  
  
Van stood before them, eyes deader than ever and his mouth a straight line of cruelty. The young king stared intently at the two.  
  
He spoke, voice cold and dead. "Now, what would two young women be doing alone in a combat zone?"  
  
The two young women didn't say anything.  
  
Then Van stepped forward. "Where did the Dragonslayers go?" His voice warned them against lying to him and dared them to make a wrong move.  
  
Millerna dared. She stood her ground and Merle hid behind the princess. "Those guards are after them. Follow them. She stifled a cry of pain as Van grabbed her arm in a grip of steel. "You are lying to me. Where are they?"  
  
Millerna gritted her teeth against the pain. "I don't know." She cried out as her arm was twisted up behind her back. She turned her head to look into his eyes. They were as ice.  
  
"Where did the Dragonslayers go Millerna? Tell me where they went. Now". Van squeezed her wrist tighter. Tears formed in her eyes and Millerna simply refused to answer.  
  
"If you don't tell me, you will likely be killed for treason." The king warned. Millerna shook her head. "Then so be it".  
  
Angry, Van threw her against the wall, making the princess cry out. "I want the truth. Where are they? Tell me where they are!"  
  
Millerna was getting angry. "You want truth? Fine! Here's some truth for you. Something is seriously wrong with you Van. The real Van wouldn't be trying to hurt me! He wouldn't be trying to hurt Hitomi!"  
  
Van froze and, for an instant, looked like his old self again. "What?" He asked. Then his eyes changed back to ice, and he advanced on Millerna.  
  
Then, like a blinding flash, Merle figured it out. 'If that stuff he was injected with changed him so much, but he still felt something when Millerna yelled at him, then it can't be his real personality! It's just a cover up! We have to make him remember, we have to remind him of things from the past!' Aloud, she said, "Van! You're king of Fanelia! You inherited the position when your brother failed the rite of dragon slaying!"  
  
Van stopped with his hand around Millerna's throat. The princess picked up on what Merle was doing. "Allen Schezar wanted to capture Hitomi. He wanted to use her as a weapon."  
  
Van looked into Millerna's eyes. His own eyes were shifting between good and evil, kindness and cruelty. "He.did." He murmured, almost to himself.  
  
"I'm your sister!" Merle shouted. "Do you remember the time we went swimming with Folken and we swiped his clothes so he had to walk home naked?"  
  
Van smiled briefly. "He was so mad." He felt his head gingerly.  
  
'He's almost cured!' Merle grinned. "Remember? Hitomi loved you."  
  
Later after she thought about it, Merle could understand why Van reacted so badly to that one. The formula had been introduced to make Van believe that Hitomi hated him, and wanted him to hurt. So, obviously, mentioning how she had loved him was a bad idea. Van's eyes went harder then diamonds and he grabbed Millerna's throat again, squeezing hard.  
  
Millerna choked and desperately played her final card. "Zaibach destroyed your country!"  
  
Van dropped Millerna, and clutched his head. He screamed in pain and fell to the floor, gasping for breath. She watched him apprehensively. Minutes passed by and there was no change. Suddenly he raised his head and blinked.  
  
"Millerna? Merle? What's going on? Where am I?" Van then fell over again as the cat girl glomped him at once. "Whoa! Easy there!"  
  
"Lord Van! You're alright!" Merle cried. "I'm so glad you're well again!"  
  
Van was puzzled. "Why wouldn't I be well?" He tried to stand up but nearly fell over again. Millerna caught him and supported his weight.  
  
"Take it easy. The struggle in your brain must have left your body as weak as a kitten."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Metaphorically speaking of course".  
  
Van blinked again. "What are you talking about? Struggle in my mind? The last thing I remember is.being jumped in my room."  
  
Merle nodded. "That was Refina." Seeing Van's puzzled expression, she waved it off. "I'll explain later. Suffice to say, you were injected with some stuff that screwed up your mind."  
  
"You mean like fate alteration?"  
  
Millerna nodded. "Exactly".  
  
Van scowled. "So I was Zaibach's pawn. I have much to atone for."  
  
The princess grabbed his hand and started pulling him down the hall. "You can start by helping Hitomi get out alive." Suddenly it was Van doing the pulling.  
  
***  
  
"We're almost there guys!" Dalet shouted. "I remember this hallway!"  
  
Several guards were on their tail, and they had to keep running. Hitomi was getting seriously tired. 'I'm a sprinter, not a cross-country racer!'  
  
Dilandau, staying by her side, saw the look in her eyes. "Don't worry. When we get back to the Vione you'll be able to sleep all you want!"  
  
Hitomi's eyes lit up. "I'd kiss you, but then our 'friends' would catch up. Then where would we be?" Dilandau laughed.  
  
"Nowhere good".  
  
A cry of triumph came from Dalet as they came to a door. He threw it open and rushed out into the open air, followed by the others.  
  
There was no open air, no fighting guymelefs, and no way to get back to the Vione.  
  
"Dalet? Where did you take us?" Dilandau asked calmly.  
  
"Uh, it looks like a library."  
  
For the first time in a while, Dilandau slapped Dalet, while Hitomi, Chesta, and Miguel groaned. "You idiot! You led us down the wrong corridor!"  
  
"Not really".  
  
The group spun swords out. They found themselves face to face with six palace guards. In the lead, was Refina.  
  
The bitch grinned a grin that would show up a crocodile. "I think this is the right place."  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Buh, duh, duh! Next chapter, is the fight with Refina! I've really got to stop ending in cliffhangers. Thanks for all your praise. I've almost got 100 reviews! See you next time! On Escaflowne! 


	16. 16

Love can Change You 16  
  
A/N: When we last left off, it was one big cliffhanger. Dalet had led the rescue party into a library instead of the exit. Now Refina, everyone's favourite evil bitch, is facing Hitomi, Dilandau, and the Dragonslayers with a squad of guards. Will our heroes get out of this alive? Or will Hitomi and Dilandau's new found be strangled due to lack of participants? Find out.on Escaflowne!  
  
  
  
Hitomi had been angry before. Hell, ever since she joined Zaibach she'd been getting a lot easier to piss off! But now, she was choking on her own rage as she stared in hate at that smirking bitch.  
  
Refina wore long khaki pants and a black leather top. Glove-covered hands held a wickedly curved sword, and the look in her eyes said that she wanted to use it.  
  
You could say that she was dressed to kill.  
  
"Now," Refina purred, "Who gets to die first? Will it be the ever- faithful Chesta?" Her sword pointed at the blond Dragonslayer. "Or maybe the bumbling Dalet?" Now it pointed at said Slayer. "Or maybe even the fearless Dilandau?" Dilandau growled.  
  
"Bite me, bitch!"  
  
Refina laughed. "No, I'll leave that to your slutty little psychic girl."  
  
Hitomi stretched a hand to her sword, and didn't say anything.  
  
Chesta suddenly smiled. "Of course you realise that those guards of yours are no match for us. We could take them out easily."  
  
Chesta was knocked down by the sword hilt to his head. Dalet barely had time to yell before he was kicked in the groin and fainted. Even before he hit the floor, Miguel doubled over with a fist to the gut. In two seconds, three of Dilandau's best soldiers lay on the ground, two of them barely conscious, the other totally out of it. Refina yawned and stretched her hands above her head.  
  
"Maybe you could have won." Refina said. "But now the question's pointless, hmm? Thanks anyway. That was a good workout."  
  
Dilandau was quivering with barely contained violence. Refina saw this. "Don't do anything stupid!" She snapped. "I took out them, I can take out you!"  
  
Dilandau slowly forced his hand away from his sword. "What do you want?"  
  
Refina rolled her eyes. "How many times do I have to repeat it? Revenge!" She pointed at Hitomi. "She humiliated me, so I'm going to kill her and everything she cares about! And don't tell me I'm crazy! You said the exact same thing about Van!"  
  
"Yeah, but I already admitted that I'm crazy!"  
  
Refina shrugged. "Okay, so I'm crazy. That's just a technicality." She shook her head. "Any last words?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Refina looked at Hitomi askance.  
  
Hitomi's eyes flashed and her lips curved in a smile. "I say that you are a coward. You always say how great a swords-woman you are? Prove it. Fight me. Alone". Her voice took on a mocking tone. "Well? Aren't you a good fighter? Or are you just full of shit? Your father was wrong, you know. You don't have it in you."  
  
Refina's hiss sounded like the dragon Hitomi had killed. "Kill Dilandau!"  
  
The palace guards lunged forward, and the psycho met them halfway.  
  
Grinning, Refina beckoned to Hitomi, and ran through the door. As she followed, Hitomi smiled. It worked. Dilandau could take those guys by himself. Now it was just her and Refina.  
  
***  
  
Outside the castle, the battle still raged. With its new weapons, the Vione had gained control of the air, and was now firing Folken's new weapons, 'torpedoes', onto the battlefield below.  
  
Despite the aid from above, however, the Dragonslayers were being steadily pushed back by overwhelming numbers of Asturian guymelefs. All of their stealth cloaks had overloaded, and few 'melefs had not taken damage.  
  
Ryoun had decided to emulate Dilandau, and was using his flame- thrower to its maximum use.  
  
Guimel was in flight mode, soaring through the battle at great speed, striking then running.  
  
Viole had used his Crima claws to hook onto an opponent and was using him to block attacks.  
  
And Gatti was still going strong. With his scimitars out, he attacked, and attacked, and attacked, and attacked, and at-  
  
His Alseides was struck in his secondary energist, and the suit stopped working. The guymelef seized up and slowly toppled over backwards. The same fate befell the rest of his command. One after another, their energists were destroyed and they were overcome.  
  
As Gatti lay on his back, awaiting death, one thought crept through his mind. 'I'm sorry, Naria.' He thought.  
  
Then the Asturian's shouts of victory changed to cries of alarm. Puzzled, Gatti looked through the slats of his visor and saw a very strange sight.  
  
Freid leva-ships were landing nearby and were depositing troops and weapons.  
  
Gatti turned on his mech-to-ship comlink and was relieved when it worked.  
  
"Yes?" Folken's voice responded.  
  
"Lord Folken?"  
  
"What is it Gatti?"  
  
"What the hell is going on?"  
  
Gatti could almost see Folken smile. "Well, last night Duke Freid called me. It seems that his men found money on the assassins' bodies. Imagine his surprise when it was identified as Asturian currency. The Duke was understandably outraged. And when I asked him if he could back us up on this raid, he agreed willingly." He chuckled. "I always knew that Asturian arrogance would get them into trouble someday. I'm just surprised that it didn't come sooner. Either way, you boys can take a rest now."  
  
"Aye sir!" Gatti switched to inter-melef communication. "Listen up boys and girls! Stand down and rest. The Freidians will take it from here."  
  
"Can we trust them?"  
  
"We don't have much choice, now do we?"  
  
Before the other guy could reply, Gatti switched over to Naria's frequency. "Are you alright?" He nearly leaped through the roof of his 'melef when she answered him.  
  
"I've been better, but I'll live. Thanks for asking."  
  
"I'm glad to hear it." Gatti then switched his seat to recliner mode. Lord Dilandau let his troops modify their weapons as long as they paid for it. He hadn't been too thrilled about the recliner, but he let it stay. Just like he let Dalet keep his beer-dispensing machine.  
  
The Dragonslayer leaned back and was asleep instantly.  
  
***  
  
Dilandau ducked a slash to his head and thrust out. He smiled at the impact and pulled away, twisting to avoid a swing at his leg. A third opponent came at him from the side, and Dilandau tripped him. He threw himself back and parried three blows at once, but had to jump to keep away from the other three.  
  
'Outnumbered, outgunned, and no visible hope of winning. Now THIS is a fight!'  
  
Now Dilandau went on the offensive, thrusting and cutting murderously. His opponents fell back frantically. One of them wasn't quick enough and fell to the general's bloodstained blade.  
  
When he stopped, Dilandau took stock of his surroundings. Two of the guards had been killed, and the other three were circling him warily. It still didn't look good. Time to change tactics.  
  
Screaming like a banshee, Dilandau back-flipped over the head of the guard behind him. He landed on a bookshelf and laughed.  
  
"What's the matter? Can't kill one lousy enemy?" He was cut off as one of the guards threw a book at him. He twisted to avoid the missile and fell off the shelf.  
  
With the wind knocked out of him, Dilandau instinctively rolled. A sword split the floor where his head had been. He flipped himself back onto his feet, a nearly lost his sword to an upswing. Instead, he was merely gashed along his left arm.  
  
Hissing with fury, Dilandau attacked the man who had cut him mercilessly. The guard coolly parried Dilandau's strokes and counterattacked with a mind-boggling series of cuts and reverse cuts.  
  
The words 'He's good' passed through Dilandau's mind. Getting frustrated, he jumped a blow at his legs and landed on the sword, jarring it from his opponent's hand.  
  
With incredible presence of mind, the man hurled a dagger at Dilandau, stopping his charge. Then he pulled back, allowing his other three comrades to go at him.  
  
With the tough guy backing off, Dilandau stepped back too, recovering his breath.  
  
The three men at the front waited. Dilandau waited too, with growing impatience. What the hell were they doing? Suddenly, he remembered his fight with Hitomi. She had waited just like this. And it was at a time when he was hurt. He put two and two together and came to a conclusion.  
  
These bastards were waiting for to faint from blood loss!  
  
Dilandau knew then that he couldn't afford to wait this out. His armour was already soaked with blood where that son of a bitch had cut him. He had to end this soon.  
  
'Remember, if you die, it will hurt Hitomi.' THAT got him going!  
  
Screaming, Dilandau thrust forward, making the other fighters scatter. The he lunged after one who stumbled. The poor bastard was dead before he knew what hit him.  
  
Another guard capitalised on Dilandau's distraction and threw a book at him before attacking.  
  
The book caught Dilandau in the leg. He hissed in pain before the guard attacked, and was hard-pressed to defend himself.  
  
Parry. Lunge. Cut. Thrust, cut, slash, thrust. The two fighters advanced and retreated with the flow of the battle. When they broke away, they circled each other, warily eyeing the opposing blade.  
  
The third guard tried to jump Dilandau from behind and lost his head for his idiocy. When the other guy came at him again, Dilandau cut off his sword arm. He didn't have time to feel pain, however, because Dilandau then ran him through.  
  
That left only the really good fighter guy. Dilandau decided to refer to him as 'the Bastard'.  
  
The Bastard had regained his sword and was taller and more muscular than Dilandau. He also was fresher and unhurt. This was not good.  
  
Dilandau would not wait for the first move, not when he was so hurt. He attacked, but not recklessly like he usually did. He sensed that that would be disastrous against such an enemy.  
  
Instead, Dilandau took his time. He probed the Bastard's defences with quick surgical shots, testing for a weakness. He didn't find any.  
  
Now the Bastard went on the offensive. And he didn't hold anything back. It was all Dilandau could do to hold the steel blade of his sword steady against the strikes of his opponent.  
  
On and on the battle raged. Shelves were knocked over, spilling their contents over the floor, and tables were smashed, or used as shields for either fighter.  
  
Eventually, Dilandau was drained of strength. He could barely lift his sword and fought like a robot. Lift, block, strike, and fall back. Over and over again this happened, until finally, he tripped over a fallen book.  
  
The Bastard grinned victoriously. Refina would pay him well for this! He raised his blade. A sword struck him in the side.  
  
Dilandau looked up to see the strangest sight he had ever seen. Van Fanel was defending Dilandau Albatou, from an Asturian soldier, who was in the pay of a Zaibach assassin.  
  
Van held his blade with two hands as the man struggled to his feet, blood dripping from the wound in his side. His eyes flashed and he attacked the king.  
  
A moment later, a head flew across the room, and a headless body collapsed to the floor.  
  
Van sheathed his sword and turned to look at Dilandau. The pyro returned the stare. Neither said a word. After a minute, a feminine voice broke their staring match.  
  
"For God's sake Van! Are you just going to stand there while he bleeds to death?!"  
  
Blushing, Van stepped aside, making way for the princess Millerna. She knelt down next to Dilandau, and pulled a wad of cloth and some wine from her bag. She poured some wine onto a cloth and washed the wound in his shoulder. After that, she bandaged him up.  
  
While this was going on, Dilandau finally broke the ice. Turning to Van, he said, "You're about the last person I'd have expected to help me!"  
  
Van nodded. "Two weeks ago, I'd agree with you. But now you're with Hitomi." He sighed. "And I couldn't bring myself to kill someone Hitomi loves."  
  
Dilandau smacked himself in the head. "Okay, Folken and the others knowing is one thing. But you finding out is just too much!"  
  
"Don't blame me! Those two told me." Van pointed to Merle and Millerna who shrugged.  
  
"You kissed her right in front of me. Can you blame me for finding out?"  
  
Dilandau smacked himself again.  
  
While Dilandau was swearing, Van asked, "So, are you still going to try to kill me?"  
  
Instantly, Dilandau shut up and scowled. "No", He said finally. "But not because of this! I made a promise to Hitomi that I wouldn't kill you!"  
  
Van nodded. "Alright, I can live with that."  
  
Millerna stood up. "There. You're finished. Your shoulder's tied up, and if you leave that alone, the bleeding will stop shortly."  
  
Merle stuck her head in the door. "Now come on! We have to catch up with Hitomi!"  
  
Dilandau frowned. "Hey! I captured you on the Vione! What are you doing here?"  
  
Merle squeaked and ducked behind the door again.  
  
***  
  
Hitomi stood on the roof of the castle, wind-tousled hair blowing in her face. She pushed it aside and glared at Refina. She had been the one to lead her here, and here was where they would fight.  
  
Refina grinned evilly and drew her sword. "So this is it. The final showdown. Any last words?"  
  
Hitomi smiled psychotically. "Yes. I am going to kill you." The she pulled out her own sword, the pommel shining in the late afternoon sun.  
  
Time seemed to slow for both fighters. There was no rooftop, no city, and not even any sky. There was only Hitomi and Refina.  
  
Then they charged.  
  
  
  
A/N: I am getting cruel with these cliffhangers. Well you heard it! Next chapter Hitomi and Refina finally fight to the death. No more side tracks. So tune in next time: On Escaflowne!  
  
Review! 


	17. 17

Love can Change You 17  
  
A/N: Thank you all for being so patient. I really didn't plan out all those cliffhangers. They just happened. But enough of that. For it's the moment (most of) you've all been waiting for. Finally, the fight of the century takes place! Forget Goku vs. Vegeta, forget Darth Vader vs. Luke Skywalker, and forget Van Fanel vs. Heero Yuy. Because now the battle of the bitches goes down, as Hitomi Kanzaki locks horns with Refina Whatever. Now. Ladies and Gentlemen: LLLLLLLLLLLLLET'S GET READY TO RUMMMMMMMBLE!  
  
  
  
Hate and rage drove the first blows. So neither was able to manoeuvre well and the swords met with a deafening clash. Each fighter strove to drive the other off-balance so as to gain an advantage.  
  
A viewer would have been hard pressed to tell which fighter would triumph.  
  
Hitomi's face was decorated with a crazy grin, and her eyes flickered and danced with eagerness. Her time with the Dragonslayers had lined her body with thin wiry muscles which held a great deal of strength but did not interfere with her movement in any way, and honed her skill with a sword so that she was now among the best fighters on Gaea. And her spirit was indomitable. No matter how badly she was hurt, the young seeress would keep getting back up. Her sanity, however, was not at its best. Since Hitomi had been rejected by Van, she had gone slightly insane, and that insanity showed in her fighting style when she got mad. And now, she was furious. This would cause her to make mistakes until she recovered.  
  
Refina snarled like a wild cat. The ice of her eyes matched the fire of her opponent's, and she was just as eager for this fight. She was the personal assassin of a powerful emperor, and she had her pride to uphold. Her sleek body was far more manoeuvrable than Hitomi's, and it would present a difficult target to hit, especially in the fading light. Though not as strong as her enemy, she claimed the strength of fury and adrenaline. Refina also kept her head in a fight, and her will equally matched that of Hitomi's. She was an expert swords-woman and could tangle with the best of them. But Refina had a major flaw. She was, at heart, a coward, unused to fighting a skilled enemy face to face. She was more familiar with striking quickly then fading into the shadows.  
  
Not a wit of this mattered to the two women as they fought and struggled. Each was bent on the other's death.  
  
Finally, Hitomi picked up Refina and threw her. Caught off guard, the assassin struck the stone floor with a force capable of knocking her breath from her body. Swiftly coming to a kneeling position, she swept a leg outward, knocking the charging Hitomi clean off her legs.  
  
Hitomi landed heavily, and scrambled to her feet. She brought her sword down on Refina's head. The assassin blocked it, and lashed a fist out. It caught Hitomi in the jaw with surprising strength, and stunned her enough for Refina to back flip away.  
  
Hitomi stood and warily watched Refina as she rubbed her jaw. The other girl stood there, her sword angled down and pointed at her rival.  
  
"You know Refina, you have a few qualities that I could get to like."  
  
Refina didn't blink. "Same here. Too bad we got off on the wrong foot. We probably could have been great friends."  
  
Hitomi nodded sagely. "We're both fighters, we've both been hurt by men, and we're both too stubborn to give up. A shame I'll have to kill you". She raised her blade.  
  
Their next blow struck with the force of a thunderbolt.  
  
***  
  
They had got lost yet again.  
  
When they ran into their third dead end, Van was ready to scream.  
  
Dilandau, having no such restraint, did. It felt good to scream, the way it echoed across the walls of the hallway. Unfortunately it solved no part of the problem and only aggravated his companions. So instead he swore every curse he could think of, and a few he invented on the spot.  
  
Much to his surprise, Van joined in. Merle covered her ears while Millerna glared at them coldly. "You know, that it is impolite to swear in front of a lady, much less a princess."  
  
That had perhaps as little effect as kicking an elderly oak tree. Sighing, Millerna turned around and walked the other way.  
  
Where the heck had Hitomi gone?  
  
***  
  
The hilt to the ribs hurt like a bitch. It also failed to faze Hitomi, who struck Refina a roundhouse blow to the side.  
  
Both warriors fell back to catch their breath. Neither had escaped the battle unscathed. Each had landed blows, but all were by fists, feet, or the flat of a sword.  
  
As the two women eyed each other, Hitomi decided that she was getting sick of this.  
  
Screaming a war cry that would have freaked out Xena, Hitomi went ballistic.  
  
Refina was caught off-guard by the unrelenting savagery of the attack. Barely able to defend herself, she thought frantically of escape. Then she remembered the harsh accusations made by this.this dime-a-dozen whore! She cut around a flailing blow, dodged a counterstroke, and thrust in, her sword kissing flesh for the first time.  
  
Hitomi felt pain in her shoulder, and her attack lost momentum. Sensing victory Refina attacked. She danced back and forth, just out of Hitomi's reach, and then threw a series of cuts at her.  
  
Slice. Cut. Cut. Thrust. Cut. Slash. With each calculated blow, she gained ground on her foe. Grinning, she sensed victory. Manoeuvring brilliantly, she twisted her sword around Hitomi's and sent it soaring through the air. 'I win'.  
  
No sooner had that thought crossed her mind then Hitomi tackled her. Refina lost hold of her sword too.  
  
They rolled and grappled across the roof of the castle. Now Hitomi's greater strength gave her the advantage. She quickly pinned the smaller woman to the ground and smashed her fist into her face. Again. And again. And AGAIN!!! All the while, Hitomi strove to gain a hold on Refina's throat.  
  
Blinded by pain, Refina's hands groped desperately beyond her head. Her hand grasped something, and she swung it at Hitomi.  
  
Fortunately or unfortunately, depending on who one is rooting for, it was a rock.  
  
Stars burst into Hitomi's vision, as the rock connected with a sharp crack. Now the situations were reversed, with Refina above, and Hitomi desperately fighting back. Refina had regained her feet and was kicking Hitomi mercilessly. One kick connected her boot to the girl from Earth's head, causing her vision to fluctuate.  
  
Fortunately or unfortunately, once again depending on one's point of view, the rock combined with the kick brought Hitomi back from the brink of insanity.  
  
The red haze cleared from Hitomi's vision just in time to see the boot pull back for another kick. Like a flash, Hitomi was up. She caught the boot and twisted. Surprised, Refina fell to the ground.  
  
This time, Hitomi went for her sword. Picking it up, she whirled and faced Refina who had staggered to her feet. Picking up her own sword, she eyed her opponent appreciatively.  
  
"Impressive. For a while there, I thought that I'd won."  
  
Hitomi nodded. "Yeah. It seems that going berserk can have its drawbacks."  
  
"Well, with that said", Refina adopted a stance, "It seems I should be more careful now. This is going to get more interesting."  
  
The combatants circled each other, each seeking an advantage. When one thought she'd spotted one, their blades met again.  
  
If there had been some unseen watcher, he or she would have noted that the odds had been evened.  
  
***  
  
"I have it! I have her scent!"  
  
Eventually, Van had got sick of wandering and had ordered Merle to try and find Hitomi's scent. Despite long and loud arguments, Merle had eventually, albeit sulkily, agreed.  
  
Now she was sniffing the air as eagerly as if it was that stuff Dryden smoked.  
  
The others turned and ran towards her. "Where is she?" asked Van.  
  
"I swear, if she's dead because we were too slow to help her then they'll never find your remains!" Dilandau was overcome with relief and showed it in his own peculiar way. Millerna smacked him upside the head.  
  
"Give it up, will you? We get the freaking point!"  
  
Dilandau turned slowly with an air of menace towards the princess. Van intervened, however.  
  
"Leave the lady alone Dilandau", Van reached for his katana. Dilandau scowled and started to pull out his blade. Then he stopped with a grimace.  
  
"If it wasn't for Hitomi then you'd be a dead man right now." With that, the general stomped off after Merle, who had ran off chasing the scent. Van started off too, but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.  
  
Turning around, the young king looked into Millerna's blue eyes. "Thank you." The princess smiled. "Thank you for stopping him."  
  
Tongue-tied, Van stared. Finally, he mumbled something and hurried off after the other two. Still smiling, Millerna followed.  
  
***  
  
Hitomi and Refina crashed together again, the impact forcing their swords into the air. Their faces were inches apart, and Hitomi was disturbingly reminded of the first time she and Dilandau had kissed.  
  
Suddenly inspired, Hitomi leaned forward and pressed her lips against Refina's.  
  
Startled, Refina pulled back.inadvertently freeing Hitomi's sword. The seeress pulled an upward slash that very nearly disembowelled the assassin, who threw herself back. When she recovered, she glared furiously at Hitomi who was grinning like the Cheshire cat.  
  
"That was rotten trick!"  
  
Hitomi merely smiled. "Thank you."  
  
Refina glared at her opponent. "You are becoming extremely irritating!"  
  
"It gets worse. Trust me."  
  
"No! It doesn't!" Howling, Refina lunged forward.  
  
The two swords struck sparks as they met again. This time, however, Refina tripped up Hitomi again, and grabbed her sword before she could recover.  
  
Refina held a sword in each hand triumphantly. "Now who's winning?"  
  
Hitomi backed away cautiously. When Refina attacked with both weapons, she tried desperately to defend herself.  
  
But with two swords, Refina was a much more deadly opponent. She scored a long slash through Hitomi's armour and along her abdomen. And when she dived away from a thrust, she got a scratch just above her eye. Rolling away from her nemesis, Hitomi blinked blood from her eye.  
  
When Hitomi regained her feet, she realised something: she was tired. She had not been in any long battles before, and had yet to build up any endurance to them.  
  
Refina on the other hand, did. She was breathing hard and was sweating, but other than that and a few wounds, she looked fine.  
  
Apparently her mouth was in perfect working order too. "Well, well. I win."  
  
She strolled around the rooftop, Hitomi always in the centre of her circle. "So it looks like I finally get revenge. Do you have any last words? Or should I just kill you now?" Refina's travelling had taken her in front of Hitomi. She crossed her swords and held them at neck level.  
  
Hitomi's plan came in a flash. Despite its stupidity and its infinitesimally small chances of success, it was her best option. She half closed her eyelids and.felt.with her mind. "Actually, I do have some last words. You've taught me a very valuable lesson."  
  
"Oh? And what might that be?"  
  
"People gloat too much." She found what she was looking for and gave a mental tug, praying to any gods that happened to be listening.  
  
At least one must have been listening, because it worked. Pulled by the strength of Hitomi's mind, focussed through the energist on her pommel, her sword flew free from Refina's grasp and settled in the hand of its rightful owner.  
  
Refina's shock was evident, even in the dark, and so was her cry of pain as Hitomi thrust her reclaimed sword through the thigh of her blonde enemy.  
  
Suddenly, the door to the roof burst open and Merle, Millerna, Van, and Dilandau pushed through, the latter two carrying swords.  
  
"Refina, you cowardly bitch! Turn and face me!" Dilandau yelled.  
  
"Give yourself up Refina. There's no way for you to escape!" Van added.  
  
The blonde haired assassin narrowed her eyes and scanned the newcomers. She was surrounded, and the only safe escape route was blocked. Time for plan B.  
  
Refina straightened up, allowing her sword to hang loosely at her side. "Oh please! I've got out of tougher situations with my hands tied!"  
  
Hitomi knew what was coming and charged just before the smoke bomb was dropped. The dark grey cloud engulfed both soldiers and metal clashed. Then twin cries of pain could be heard.  
  
Van and Company were terrified. They stood by the door waiting for the smoke to dissipate. What happened? Was Hitomi all right? Who had screamed out like that? They waited in nail biting silence.  
  
When the smoke cleared, two figures could be seen. Hitomi stood with Refina's sword in her shoulder. Refina stood with Hitomi's sword buried in her chest.  
  
The blonde assassin looked down in disbelief. This was not possible. She couldn't have lost! It was so absurd that she laughed. Blood bubbled to her lips, and the laugh choked off. Refina fell to her knees. She grasped both hands around the blade of the sword and pulled. It came out reluctantly. Coughing, Refina looked up at the face of her killer.  
  
"So. It seems you won after all." Refina laughed again, blood spilling from her mouth. "Well done Hitomi. Well done bitch." Her eyes grew sightless. Her hand held over her wound slackened. She died with that laughing smile on her face.  
  
Hitomi looked down on her nemesis without any emotion. Suddenly, she collapsed. The battle had left her physically and mentally drained.  
  
Dilandau cried out Hitomi's name as she fell. Rushing over, the pyro pulled the sword from her shoulder and clapped a hand over her wound, determined that no blood should leak out. The others came up behind him.  
  
"You're gonna be okay Hitomi. You're gonna be okay." Dilandau whispered those words over and over. Van walked forward and put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry. I'll see to it that she gets better. You have my word." Dilandau looked up.  
  
"If you do that, Van, then we are even." Van nodded and the two men clasped hands together.  
  
"If you don't let me bring her to the infirmary, then she won't get better!" Millerna interrupted.  
  
The two men agreed, and the three carried the unconscious Hitomi into the castle.  
  
Merle paused long enough to pick up her sword. Looking at the now dead Refina, she sniffed. She hated the smell of corpses. Then she followed the others.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: The fight is done, Hitomi won. Soon explanations will have begun. I am a poet. I didn't know it. *smacks head* But the climax is finished! The story is not done yet. I still have a few more things to do. But keep on reviewing! 


	18. 18

Love can Change You 18  
  
AN: I'd like to dedicate this one to Kenju-Shin. Yes, I do remember our argument about the Escas. I hope you enjoy this!  
  
  
  
Hitomi woke with a start. She sat up with a jerk, then hissed in pain and leaned back. The pain stopped and she sighed in relief. Looking around, she noticed that she was in a hospital room. Probably Asturian. The Zaibach hospitals were much more.metallic.  
  
The sound of snoring drew Hitomi's attention to the corner of the room. She smiled as she saw Dilandau. The Dragonslayer was sleeping on a stool, his head resting on his chest. He was so cute when he slept!  
  
Lying back, Hitomi tried to remember what had happened. 'How did I get so hurt?' She asked herself. 'Think back. Escaped from Allen, met up with Dilandau, ran into library, fought with Refina.Oh.' She smacked herself lightly on the forehead. She looked out the window.  
  
Surprisingly, the Vione was floating in plain sight. Three Freid leva-ships hovered close by, as if they were honour guards. 'A lot must have happened while I was under'.  
  
Hitomi was still staring out the window when a snort woke her up. Turning, she looked into Dilandau's gleaming eyes and smiled. "Hello handsome" She said weakly. "Did you miss me?"  
  
Dilandau smiled a tender smile that only Hitomi would ever receive. "More then you know babe. More then you know." His smile crumbled and, as he took her into his arms, tears formed in the deepest parts of his eyes. "I thought I'd lost you. Again! And.well." He flustered. Hitomi smiled and kissed his cheek.  
  
"I know lover. I know." Hitomi nearly laughed at Dilandau's look of relief.  
  
Suddenly the door burst open and a familiar orange fur-ball catapulted into the room. Fortunately for all involved, it stopped just short of the bed. "Hitomi! You're alright!"  
  
"Thanks for worrying Merle." Hitomi laughed. "And thanks for not tackling me. I'm not quite up to it today."  
  
"Merle isn't the only one who's been worrying about you." Van said he entered the room followed by Millerna. "We've all been scared out of our minds."  
  
Hitomi looked at Van, and suddenly, her scar began to hurt. No one spoke as she and Van watched each other from opposite ends of the room. Merle, subdued, fiddled with her tail, and Millerna ducked out again, muttering something about 'changing the bandages'.  
  
Van sighed and broke the eye contact. I know what you're thinking Hitomi. I know how badly I hurt you. First there was that time on the balcony. Then I nearly killed you on the floating fortress. And even the time when I was at the ball with Refina. But I'm so sorry. About all of it!" He sighed and shook his head. He raised a hand, forestalling Hitomi's words. "Please let me get this out." Hitomi closed her mouth and he continued.  
  
"I wasn't lying, you know. I don't love you; I never did. And I can see that you love another now." He glanced briefly at Dilandau. "But I never intended for all this to happen! For Allen to come after you, for you to be kidnapped, for you to be.hurt" Van choked on something, then regained control. "Even though I did all those things to you, hurt you in all those ways, I still hope that we can be friends."  
  
Hitomi just looked at the young king, fingering her neck. The tension was so thick it could be could with a crima sword.  
  
Suddenly Hitomi smiled. "I forgive you Van." The king looked up startled. "It wasn't your fault, you didn't do those things. And as for not loving me.well, I can get by." She gazed adoringly at her silver- haired boyfriend. "And I wouldn't want to lose a friend over something as stupid as this!"  
  
"So you're not mad?" Van asked tentatively. Hitomi laughed.  
  
"Hell no! If you did love me, I wouldn't know WHAT to do!"  
  
The room erupted into laughter. It felt good to laugh again.  
  
Millerna came in again. "No one was killed? Good. Now shoo! I need to change Hitomi's bandages again." She chased out the happy people, except for Dilandau who wouldn't move. "Fine!" The princess snapped. "You can be a sedative. The way she looks at you, I'm surprised she's not asleep already."  
  
As Dilandau took her hand, Hitomi smiled up at him. Indeed, her eyes were glazed already. Millerna sighed and got to work.  
  
***  
  
"So let me get this straight: You were under a spell?" Miguel asked Van.  
  
"Not really. Refina used some potion to mess around with my personality, making me a total bastard."  
  
"That must not have taken much work." Dalet mumbled around a bite of food. Then he yelped as Hitomi and Millerna smacked him.  
  
The Dragonslayers, Van, Hitomi, Millerna, Merle, the leopard twins, Duke Freid and Folken were all gathered in the castle's banquet hall. Palas may not have been at its best, but it could still dredge up a feast!  
  
There had been a moment of tension when Van and Folken met, but the long lost brothers greeted each other like.long lost brothers. They were now sitting at the head of the table, with everyone else there too.  
  
The table was laden with food. Roast dragon meat from the mountains sat side by side with delicately prepared dishes containing vegetables served in light sauces. The king of Asturia, however, was not there to enjoy the feast. Ashamed that Asturia was now occupied, he had retired to his rooms. Millerna was technically the highest-ranking official here, but in reality everyone was bellying up to the banquet table on even terms.  
  
Hitomi eyed her food appreciatively, and dug in with the appetite of a hungry wolf. Fighting crazy bitches and living off hospital food for two days certainly made for one hungry soldier.  
  
Talk jumped back and forth across the table as questions were answered, tales were told, and details were filled in.  
  
Hitomi cast a preoccupied (she was still eating) glance at Naria and Gatti. 'Of course those two won't be talking much. Outside of each other's mouths at least.' Shaking her head, she went back to eating.  
  
Indeed, Naria and Gatti seemed to be trying to re-enact Romeo. With the words edited out. The Leopard girl and the Dragonslayer made a cute couple. They had got together once the fighting was done and kissed in front of all the soldiers.  
  
While she was eating, Hitomi heard the story of the Battle of Palas as people were already calling it. Folken was telling the story since most of the slayers were playing a huge game of poker. Judging by the number of chips in front of Chesta, he was winning. But Ryoun was hotly contesting for first place.  
  
Merle seemed to be listening to some story Guimel was telling, and Millerna was either smacking Dalet, or thinking. Dilandau was enthusiastically engaged in a drinking contest with Van. Fortunately, Van suddenly weaved unsteadily, spilling his drink. Dilandau was annoyed at such an easy win.  
  
"Oh come on! That's only your second glass! Don't tell me you're drunk already."  
  
Millerna, who was sitting next to Van, leaned over and caught him before he could hit the floor. "It's just a dizzy spell. Probably aftermath from that stuff he was injected with. Just to be safe, I'll take him to his room."  
  
Van shook his head. "I'm fine. Really! I'll be alright in a minute."  
  
"Maybe" Millerna scolded, "But I'm not taking the chance. You're going to your room right now. Even if I have to knock you out first!"  
  
"I'm inclined to agree with Millerna, Van." Folken said. "It's better to be safe then sorry. And I haven't dragged myself out of a ten year depression just to lose my brother!"  
  
Everyone stared at Folken. Finally Van smiled. "You're such a big brother, you know?"  
  
"Because I have ten years to catch up on". Folken smiled.  
  
"Come on your highness. Off to bed with you" Millerna said. She supported Van as they made left the main hall.  
  
The royal duo made their way through the long halls of the castle, her arms around his waist, supporting the tired king, his arm over her shoulder, grateful for the assistance.though he'd rather have his eyes sucked from their sockets than admit it.  
  
After a while of silence, Van spoke. "So." That was all he could think of.  
  
"Hmm?" Millerna responded, not really paying attention.  
  
"What's it like being a princess?"  
  
Millerna just gave him an 'Are you insane?' look. "I suppose it's not much different from being a king. With the exception of always having to be ladylike. And being forced to wear those damnable dresses nine tenths of the time. And having to sit inside some boring classroom listening to some mouldy old advisor ramble on and on about etiquette and protocol while everyone else is outside having fun in the sun. And to top it off, when you're a princess you have no real choice of who you marry. It's all decided by your father and rich snobs who care more about your looks then your brains." She glanced at Van. "Does that answer you question?"  
  
"It sounds like my life. Except for the dresses part."  
  
They walked along in silence for a few more minutes, when Van got sick of the silence.  
  
"Do you really think I'm that sick, or is this just an excuse to be alone with me?"  
  
"Wh-what?" THAT got her attention. Van grinned.  
  
"I'm kidding! Relax." Van spent the next few minutes soothing Millerna's ruffled feathers. By that time, they made it to Van's room.  
  
"Thanks for the help. I think I can take it from here."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
Van grinned. "Want to stay, do you? I didn't think I was THAT irresistable."  
  
Millerna growled. "To some maybe. But not to me!" She turned to go but felt a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Millerna, I'm sorry if I've offended you. I'm just fooling around. Really!"  
  
The princess turned. Van's eyes were sombre and serious. Millerna hesitated, but nodded reluctantly. "Alright" She said. "I forgive you. Just no more dumb jokes as long as we know each other, okay?"  
  
Van groaned. "Alright. I'll go into withdrawal, but alright." He rolled his eyes. "The things I do for the ladies!" He shook it off with a smile. "Is there any other excruciatingly painful thing I can do to apologise for my rudeness?"  
  
Millerna laughed. "Well, you can come down to the hospital tomorrow. I could always use another helper."  
  
"Great! It's a date." Van leaned in and pecked her on the cheek. He then retreated into his room and closed the door.  
  
Millerna stared, open-mouthed, at the closed door. She felt her cheek and blushed. In a half-trance, she turned and strolled back to her room. Maybe being a princess wasn't so bad after all!  
  
***  
  
Hitomi was no longer hungry. She lay back against her chair and sighed in contentment. Yawning, she eyed the room. Van, Millerna, and most of the Dragonslayers had headed off to bed, and those that were left were half-asleep. Folken and Duke Freid were still talking, but Dilandau had drunk too much wine again, and was snoring drunkenly.  
  
Hitomi forced herself up and strolled over to Dilandau. "Hey, sleepyhead. Wake up."  
  
Dilandau rolled over and fell off his chair. "Ow!"  
  
Hitomi laughed. "Come on big guy. Let's get you to a room." With a small amount of help from her boyfriend, she dragged the red-eyed man up and through the doors.  
  
Along the way, Dilandau must have sobered up, for he asked, "Do we even have rooms here?"  
  
Hitomi paused. "Good point." She sighed. I guess we get my old room."  
  
Dilandau's eyes suddenly widened. "You mean sleep in the same room???"  
  
Hitomi nodded. "What's the big deal?" Then she saw it and smacked her head. "Oh crap." She sighed. "Ah well. We'll figure out what to do when we get there."  
  
***  
  
They got there all too soon. Problems were multiplied by the absence of a couch, bathtub, or anything where one of them could spend the night. Despite thorough searching and plans, their only option was to share the bed.  
  
Each stared at the large mattress with trepidation. Finally, Dilandau sighed and flopped down onto it, drawing the covers over him. Hitomi slowly followed suit.  
  
The bed was enormous. Even more so, since they had got out of their bulky armour and into night-clothes. Dilandau wore a violet undershirt and black boxers. Hitomi just wore a long, loose shirt and some shorts. Each rested their head against their respective pillow and tried to sleep. But neither managed it.  
  
Fourty minutes passed before Hitomi sighed and turned to face Dilandau. The young man was staring at the ceiling with intensity. "What are you doing?" She asked.  
  
"Counting the cracks in the ceiling. It might help me fall asleep".  
  
"Does it work?"  
  
"Not here. There are only six cracks".  
  
"Oh" Hitomi sighed. "Dilandau? What are we going to do? I mean, we're both fighters, and we couldn't just stop fighting. It's what we do!"  
  
Dilandau looked at Hitomi thoughtfully. "Folken and I were talking about that. I thought maybe we, us, the slayers and Folken, could start a mercenary unit." He waited as Hitomi thought about this. "We're not part of Zaibach, and we need SOMEONE to fight for. Van could probably hire us, or something."  
  
Hitomi broke into a grin. She threw her arms around a startled Dilandau. "I never would have thought that you could be so insightful! I love it!"  
  
"You do?" Dilandau easily wrapped his arms around her small body as she nodded.  
  
"But not as much as I love you."  
  
Dilandau gave a goofy grin. "Hey babe. I love you too."  
  
They kissed a soft loving kiss. However, it soon turned slightly savage. When Dilandau slid his tongue into Hitomi's mouth, she moaned and clamped her lips on it, pulling him in closer. His hand tentatively slipped up under her night-shirt and, fearing a slap, lightly brushed against her breast.  
  
Instead of slapping him, Hitomi nibbled at his neck. Dilandau whispered into her ear, "Are you sure about this?"  
  
Hitomi just smiled lightly. "If I wasn't, I'd have broken your finger."  
  
Dilandau laughed, as his lover pulled him in for another kiss.  
  
***  
  
"I guess I found out what you're like on the inside after all."  
  
"You haven't seen anything yet, Buster!"  
  
  
  
A/N: Ah, young love. Something that an old soul like me can no longer experience. I'm, what? 16? *shakes head* Ah well. One more chapter to go me buckos! One more to go. And always remember: Review, review, review! 


	19. 19

Love can Change You 19  
  
A/N: Well, It's here. The last chapter. You've all been great. Really! And so, I'd like to dedicate this chapter to you all who have reviewed. My only regret is that I never included a 'melef battle. Ah well. Life goes on. And now, I am pleased to bring you: the Epilogue. Enjoy!  
  
  
  
Five years after the Destiny war, the city of Palas was rebuilt. People had flocked back to their homes with the news of the death of Emperor Dornkirk. Joy had swept through the streets as people came from miles around to witness the great victory celebration. But their return was also tempered with sadness. For in the last days of the war, King Aston of Asturia had contracted a deadly heart disease and died in his sleep.  
  
The coronation of the new Queen, Millerna the kind, was a simple affair. It was held in a simple church in the city. There, surrounded by the people who loved her, Millerna had taken the oaths to protect those people and their country.  
  
Work on the kingdom's reconstruction had begun at once. Roads were repaired, homes were built, hospitals formed, and food distributed. Army units swept through the forests and mountains, driving out the bandits and renegades soldiers from Zaibach.  
  
Millerna herself went among the people, caring for them, binding their wounds. She stayed with them when they were sick and cried with them when their loved ones died. And soon, Millerna gained what few rulers of Asturia had gained: her people's love and respect.  
  
That was two years ago. Now, a man waited inside the castle. He was tall and well muscled, with his raven-black hair falling about his face in disorder. His chocolate brown eyes would have seemed distant and hard to a watcher, but to those who knew him, they were warm and kind.  
  
Twenty-year-old Van Fanel stood on the balcony of his room. He was remembering.  
  
As he stood there, a knock came at the door. Not waiting for an answer, a tall young man entered the room. His blonde hair was perfectly level with the bottom of his ears and his face was known to drive women crazy. He wore his blue and black armour with pride, and a sword hung at his hip.  
  
"Hey Van?" The young man spoke. "Your wife wants to see you."  
  
Van turned around. "Alright Chesta. I'm coming."  
  
The king stepped from the room, Chesta easily keeping pace. The two didn't want to disappoint the queen.  
  
As he walked, Van remembered how he had asked Millerna to marry him. He smiled at the memory.  
  
*** Flash back. ***  
  
The new queen sat alone in the park, her moodiness seeming to communicate to the weather. Overcast clouds hung overhead, and a light fog drifted over the ground, dampening Millerna's dress, and leaving a fine coating of water on anything it touched.  
  
'Why did I have to be queen?' Millerna brooded to herself. 'I always knew it was going to happen. But I never really believed it. Now what am I going to do? Already those damn advisors are badgering at me to get married!' She put her face in her hands and sighed. 'Life sucks.'  
  
The crunch of a foot on grass approached and Millerna's head straightened. No matter who it was, she must never appear dismayed. That was what Eries had taught her.  
  
To her vast relief, it wasn't another advisor come to bother her, or peasant come to wish her well. It was Van. Her friend walked alone, slowly, his hand fiddling with something in his pocket. He looked up and saw Millerna. For an instant, she could have sworn she saw panic in his eyes.  
  
The Queen gestured. "Please, sit down. I'd appreciate some company." Reluctantly, Van sat down.  
  
Millerna studied him in concern. She realised something was wrong with him. Something he wasn't telling her. Ever since Hitomi and Dilandau left, the two monarchs had been growing closer together, and had become.almost more then friends.  
  
"So, what's it like being a queen now?" Van asked suddenly. Millerna blinked.  
  
"It's alright, I guess. There's so much to get used to now, though. Ambassadors to meet, people to talk to, and my advisors are already clamouring for me to get married!"  
  
Van flinched at the word 'married'. "Van, what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, Millerna. I'm okay."  
  
Millerna shook her head, tossing about golden curls. "Don't try that Van. I've known you too long not to know when you're lying." She patted his shoulder sympathetically. "What is it?" She hazarded a guess. "Is it a monarch problem?"  
  
Van smiled. "You could say that." Millerna patted his shoulder again.  
  
"It's a terrible stress, isn't it? People always expecting the best, judging you."  
  
"Never having a moments peace, or real time to yourself."  
  
"Having to listen to the stupid demands of arrogant lords."  
  
"Listening to people you'd rather throw out a window."  
  
Millerna nodded and sighed. "It's lonely work being royalty."  
  
Van hesitated. Then he reached deep inside himself and found the courage to speak. "Millerna.are you lonely?"  
  
Millerna looked at him, not understanding. "Yes. I am. Are you?"  
  
Van took a deep breath. "Yes Millerna. I'm lonely. I need someone to love me as I would love them, to take away this loneliness." He reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a small box. Opening it revealed a sapphire ring. Getting down on one knee before her, he offered the ring. "And I would love for that someone to be you. Millerna Aston, will you marry me?"  
  
Millerna gasped lightly and nearly fainted. She started to fall off the bench she sat on, and Van caught her. In that instant, she knew what she would say. Smiling up at the man she loved she said one simple word. "Yes."  
  
For several seconds, Van did not comprehend what she said. But he understood fully when she kissed his lips warmly.  
  
*** End Flash back. ***  
  
In those moments, Van had learned how Hitomi must have felt.  
  
The thought of her name brought the king back to the task at hand. Van hurried his pace and Chesta was forced to trot to keep up.  
  
After some time of this speed walking, Van and Chesta came to the great hall where thirteen members of the mercenary unit known as the Dragonslayers waited. Chesta had just entered and Viole was helping Millerna. Folken, Naria, and Eriya were in Fanelia at the moment. This just left the rest.  
  
Ryoun was reading something, Dallet was asleep, Gatti and Miguel seemed intent on getting drunk, and Guimel was sitting next to Merle telling her stories. One look at Merle's rapt, attentive gaze told Van all he needed to know, and he hid his smile. The rest of the slayers were playing cards.  
  
All except for their leader.  
  
Dilandau Albatou was pacing back and forth across the carpeted floor of the hall. Twenty years old, he was taller, but otherwise, not much different from when he was fifteen. His red eyes were bloodshot, indicating that he'd been drinking. But now he was smoking one of those cigarette things that merchants were selling these days. The pile of burnt out stubs indicated that he'd already had several.  
  
Van walked up to his old rival. "You know, those things are bad for your health."  
  
Dilandau just looked at him and took another puff. "Maybe, but they're calming my nerves."  
  
"If you're calm, I'd hate to see you nervous, let alone scared as hell!"  
  
Dilandau laughed and spit out his latest cigarette. He ground it beneath his heel. "Battles, dragons, suicidal experiences, THOSE I can handle! But this." He shuddered. "If I weren't already off the deep end, this would push me over."  
  
Van nodded. He looked around. Chesta had gone to join the card game, and was winning.again. Miguel had got drunk and fainted, while Gatti was still hanging on by a thread. Ryoun had put down the book he was reading, picked up a heavy porcelain figurine, and suddenly slammed it against his head, knocking him out. "At least you're doing better then them. Did you see what Ryoun just did? Count yourself lucky that you're still conscious!"  
  
Dilandau laughed briefly. "The poor guy's only half as worried as I am! They haven't been this worked up since Allen kidnapped Hitomi! And speaking of Allen" Dilandau became serious. "How is our playboy friend, anyway?"  
  
Van shook his head. "The same as always, I'm afraid."  
  
The two fighters shuddered to themselves. Ever since Allen had been arrested and discharged from the knights Caeli, he had been kept in the dungeon. But four years ago, when they told him about what happened to Refina, he had retreated into himself, not talking or listening to everyone. He would eat and relieve himself, but that was it. A year ago, Millerna had him moved to a hospital where they treated cases like his, but there had been no improvement.  
  
"I wouldn't want to live like that." Dilandau said. "Maybe we're not helping him any letting him live."  
  
Van shook his head. "Millerna's hopeful the doctors will find out what's wrong with him."  
  
Dilandau smirked. "So you obey your wife's every whim, eh?"  
  
"This coming from the guy who jumped off a cliff to get some flowers for Hitomi?"  
  
"Hey! That cliff is the only place those flowers grow!"  
  
"That didn't stop Hitomi from scolding you like a nine year old, now did it?"  
  
The two men laughed. But their laughter cut off a bloodcurdling scream cut through the air.  
  
Chesta threw his cards into the air. The unconscious Miguel and Ryoun awoke with a start. Merle leaped three feet into the sir, not quite coincidentally landing in Guimel's arms. Dilandau abandoned all dignity and ran like hell towards the sound, Van hot on his heels. The others soon followed.  
  
***  
  
Dilandau was panting for breath, fear permeating his entire being. What if something had gone wrong? Was she all right?? WHAT WAS HE GOING TO DO???  
  
Dilandau followed the trail of screams, grunts, and moans of agony to a door. Two guards stood in front of it.  
  
"Hey! You can't come in here!" Said one guard, moving himself in Dilandau's way. The pyro grabbed the guy and threw him aside like a rag doll. Turning to the other, he said, "Get out of my way now!" The other guard didn't think twice, and Dilandau burst into the room.  
  
Inside was a bed. Millerna, Viole, and three other women surrounded the bed. They were saying words in comforting voices. The three women looked up at the fire lord's entrance and scattered. This gave Dilandau a glimpse at the bed's occupant.  
  
Hitomi, face clenched in concentration and screaming in pain, lay on her back, hair dangling in her eyes. Her swollen belly was bulging, and looked as if it was alive.  
  
"Come on Hitomi." Millerna coaxed. "You're almost there. Just push a little harder!"  
  
"You've never given up before, so don't give up now!" Viole added.  
  
Their only response was a moan, and then a gasp from Hitomi. Suddenly high-pitched crying filled the room. Dilandau ran forward, and could only stare in amazement. Millerna smiled and gently picked something up. Turing to Dilandau, she said "Congratulations. You have a healthy son!"  
  
The little baby stopped crying as he looked at his daddy. Dilandau couldn't believe his eyes! Something so small, so delicate, so beautiful.had come from him?  
  
Hitomi smiled tiredly. She was about to say something when she screamed again.  
  
Millerna looked in alarm at her patient. Turning to her patient, she gave a startled Dilandau his son.  
  
Dilandau was terrified. How was he supposed to hold him? What if he dropped him?! Looking frantically at his son, he was suddenly calmed. Seeing the small boy, who looked like him, calmed his nerves. He smiled and tickled his son under the chin. It was amazing! He held a tiny replica of himself. He began to giggle with his son.  
  
Then another voice rose above the rest. When Dilandau turned to Hitomi, he saw her holding a baby girl.  
  
Millerna stood back by her husband, giving the couple some space. "Twins. She had twins! And they're so healthy and strong!"  
  
"I couldn't have expected less, knowing their parents." Van smiled. Kissing his wife's hair, he just held her. "Looking at them makes me wish we had children." The two stood like that for a while.  
  
Suddenly, Millerna turned around and faced her husband.  
  
"Van, I'm pregnant."  
  
Thunk. Van fainted dead away.  
  
Millerna laughed. "Just kidding!"  
  
***  
  
The others had left. Hitomi and Dilandau were alone with their children. The boy looked like Dilandau, but he had emerald green eyes. The girl was the opposite, looking like Hitomi but with Dilandau's eyes.  
  
"What do you want to name them?"  
  
Hitomi thought about it. "I'd like to name the girl after my friend from Earth, if that's alright with you?"  
  
Dilandau smiled. "Anything you want is great."  
  
Hitomi turned to her daughter. "Then your name will be Yukari."  
  
Dilandau held his squirming son gently. "And this energetic fellow will be named Setto." Setto nearly squirmed his way right out of Dilandau's hands.  
  
Hitomi laughed. Then she looked thoughtful. "I'm glad we had them now instead of during the war. They'll be able to grow up without armies marching across their home, without soldiers stealing livestock, and they'll be able to grow up without the killing."  
  
"They won't always have it easy, you know." Dilandau told her. "Some day someone will get upset at his neighbour. Then we'll have to fight again."  
  
"I know." Hitomi sighed. "But all roads have a few bumps." She looked down at her daughter who was wriggling, a sign that she wanted to be fed. "And now, it's time for you to eat!" She bared a breast and fed her daughter, ignoring the looks Dilandau was giving her.  
  
***  
  
When her children were fed and sleeping in a hastily built crib, Hitomi and Dilandau watched the sunset. Her arms tightened about his waist, and his lips brushed her hair.  
  
Both knew that hardships would strike again, and that they would have to deal with them when they came. But for now, they were happy.  
  
"I love you Dilandau."  
  
"I love you Hitomi."  
  
They fell asleep in each other's arms.  
  
Chesta watched from the doorway, smiling. 'I'm glad they're happy.' He thought. 'They deserve it.'  
  
Turning, he began to walk down the hall, back to the slayers' guest quarters. As he walked, he reviewed his life. He was a skilled mercenary and member of the Dragonslayers, people respected and accepted him where they had once feared him, he was alive, which he probably would not be if he had remained with Zaibach, and it was all because of the changing of two people.  
  
Gatti passed him in the hall. "Hey Chesta, did you see how weird Guimel is acting? He's humming to himself while he combs his hair."  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
Gatti blinked. "Maybe you didn't hear me. He's COMBING his HAIR! This is such a big change for him!"  
  
Chesta just shrugged. "That's what love does." He walked away, Gatti staring at his back.  
  
THE END  
  
  
  
A/N: And so, I draw my epic tale of love and action to a close. And if you're looking for a substitute for Hitomi in Van/? pairings, don't forget that Millerna does exist! Or just ignore me and go your own way. The choice is yours. Anyway, once again, I say thank you for reading. Good bye!  
  
(Credits) 


End file.
